FrostBitten: Test of Courage
by Frost Richotfen
Summary: Frost Richtofen, a boy said to exhibit blood of the near extinct race under control of Charcoal and his empire. He befriends others but only one person can completely relate to his past as they pair up to become true Legends... Contains Mob Talker, mature content, use of language, bloody fights, extreme gore, strong emotional love and pure adventure mixed with fantasy!
1. Chapter 1: A taste of Evil

FrostBitten

Test Of Courage

Chapter One: A taste of evil

Serenity's POV

Earth, a world that was once balanced when the King of our people lived. A day felt like an eternity of peace and comfort, well, that's what the elderly say. They claim that I'm somewhat different to the other children... maybe that's why I can't play with them. Not that its bothered me, I've been completely fine on my own along with the elders who never seem to stop talking about a certain man or entity... like he was someone important. School was a no for me, shopping was a no. Everything was a no. Whatever it is that they see in me, whatever they feel in me, must all be a lie. I'm not different to the others in anyway possible... am I?

"Run serenity!", I heard from behind as I walked passively in the brown marbled hallway towards the other end which was beyond close. I turned around and stared at the old woman who raised me from birth with my piercing blue eyes that could see it all...

"what's going on?", I asked in complete fear and shock as I saw images of goblins invade my mind. Like what happened two years ago... when...

"just run!", she screamed and grasped onto my hand as she passed and began to drag me roughly through the marble hallway, away from whatever she was running away from. Suddenly, a shadow of whatever it was that induced the fear into her suddenly emerged from the very edge of my eyesight. Its hideous sharp spines and battle axe in hand flooded my entire body in fear and I felt my blood run as cold as ice, making me go pale from pure terror... I struggled free from Mercy's grasp and ran with her towards the set of double wooden doors at the end of the hallway that had four torches lit up from each side. The king's room.

"where do you think you're going?!", I heard from behind and I dared never to look. My sanity might leave me for good if I ever did. The voice was more than enough to send chills down my spine and on the top of that, my heart felt like it wanted to leave my ribcage and splatter against a wall, painting it in crimson. All our hope lies behind those doors and I ran faster despite the odds where against me in almost every aspect. Pumping heart, crystal beads dripping from my forehead and my steps becoming heavier and heavier with every step I took as if a large stone was being attached to my legs. Mercy took note of my exhaustion and dug deep into her right pocket with a white bandaged arm and pulled out a whistle. I smiled and admired her strength and stamina despite her old age in the late hundreds. With one final step, I collapsed in a heap as the whistle blew off and in the corner of my eye I witnessed the most brutal thing imaginable as my body was being dragged away by whatever monstrosity scared mercy away. The doors burst open to reveal two men in golden shining armour with a silver sword and a golden shield in hand. The emblem was a dragon with a sword in its mouth... the kings royal guards...

"your too late!", the creature screeched at an ear-splitting pitch and brought the men down to their knees as their armour rustled loudly. Then finally, they dropped dead after an arrow whizzed by and shot them both point blank in between their helmets. My eyes widened in complete fear and I formed a tear in sniffed as their blood pooled from under them, reflecting the room and their very souls...

"aaaahhhhh!", I heard mercy scream from my left... her arms where torn off by the hands of a green goblin in black and grey spiky armour that resembled... Charcoal's men!

"good riddance", I head from behind me in a spine chilling tone before my vision blacked out... The last thing I ever heard was the damned screams of my friend... no, my only family... I felt her blood drip onto me despite my lack of vision and I just barely heard her final words in a whisper as if it was in my mind.

"Your not the ordinary"... Suddenly, all of my senses disappeared into nothing but the shameful death of my only family who raised me from birth and my death... but I knew I wasn't dead. No, not yet...


	2. Chapter 2: Grandis

Chapter Two: Grazin

Mindy's POV

I sighed under the intense rocking of the massive cruiser ship that held all of the participants including me and my one year younger sister, Sindy. She wasn't the type to annoy and we get along quiet well most if not all the time. Its hard to believe that we've been chosen for the games! I mean, out of everyone in my kingdom, me and my sister where chosen. Ugh, my head throbs.

"How are you supposed to fight if you cant handle the sea all that well?", my sister asked cheekily and flopped onto her bed lazily making it moan in pain. "I hope we get the GOOD people on our team", she said sounding tired and scratched her short purple hair that was tied up in two pony tails, one on each side and her clothing was quiet simple.

Same as mine. She wore a very faint green dress and over it was a black hoodie. Her miniskirt was also coloured black and she claimed that it was for camouflage since her style of fighting is stealth. Our skins are coloured white and we had the same black shoes that fit well and white socks that reached our ankles. I wore a black shirt under my dark grey hoodie and my hair was much more lighter than hers. Mine was styled in a weird way, a long pony tail that reached my thighs and it covered parts of my face with sharp spikes of hair that somewhat made me look deadly in a way. Heck, even some of the spikes reached as far as mid neck. Two to be exact. I sank down onto my bed on the far side adjacent to my sisters. A crafting table was the only thing that separated us. A small window pane was placed just above both our beds and the brown wooden door was fixed onto the far wall that was bare of any decoration or any organism. I sighed loudly and touched my forehead lightly. Damn... Why do I feel so nauseas then?... oh yeah...

"Ready up you two!", a voice so booming that it cause me to shoot up in shock and a racing heart that punched my ribs. "In exactly one minute we will hit land! Grab your belongings and head straight to the deck! Herobrine will explain".

The sound of the waves echoed in my ears as the footsteps of the unknown man faded to tiny taps. Silence was the only noise I could hear. My blood cooled as if I was dumped into the Arctic ocean.

"mindy?", Sindy asked in a whisper and tapped my nose, causing me to snap out of the small trance that caused so much confusion... Herobrine?... I smell something fishy...

"Oh sorry!", Sindy suddenly said and chuckled. "don't like the smell of fish?", she asked playfully and played around with it as I watched and tried to ignore the foul smell... Irony at its best I suppose.

Steve's POV

This is awful. The bitterness of the cold, the complete silence that cause anxiety to over fill me, the lack of moonlight and the fact that HEROBRINE is the one who is announcing this thingy-ma-bob! I mean, even nether creatures would've been a much better choice! Everyone, including me, sat on wooden seats under the night sky on the deck, waiting patiently for just something to happen. I mean, if waiting for an hour and a half doesn't make you crazy, then consider yourself inhuman. As if that wasn't as bad, my legs are completely numb! Heck, if it wasn't for Cupa who was sleeping silently on my lap, I would've stretched my legs, but... I sighed and smiled faintly at cupa's adorable face. I would never get angry at her. Not in a million years. She's special... Truly special.

"Ladies and gentlemen!", a deep voice boomed from the front of the ship as a white puff of smoke surrounded the ship and slowly dissipated into nothingness. There he was... His glowing white eyes looking right at everyone with his evil smile and a ragged brown robe concealing his body... Why the heck does he have to look just like me? Cupa shot awake immediately and grasped onto me tightly like her life depended on it.

"It is I, lord Herobrine! As you all know, we are all here to participate in the games! Rules first before I call out the teams.", he continued and held out his right arm with a vial of some blue liquid inside. Maybe a potion of invisibility? "Now, in each team, there will be five people but that can change during the games to as much as 20 in a single team or as low as one. Everyone but one member of the party will die permanently while the others can be revived... PAINFULLY with this potion", he held it up proudly and made it dissapear into nothingness. "no pre-match fights are allowed and will result in a penalty of loosing a strike. You need 25 strikes to win the games...good luck"... Good luck? Pfft, I wish. "team one! Shade, blazette, charolette, Blake and stephano!"...

Immediately, five people stood up and began walking towards the nerve racking darkness behind herobrine and disappeared entirely just like that. I knew Herobrine, this was probably a trap... But all of this effort to run the games... this seems highly unlikely.

"Team two! Yurei, Jam, Jet, Heribrine and Silver", Herobrine announced proudly and smiled at his daughter as she passed him and fled into the darkness along with the others slowly tracing behind. The fear of what lay within the darkness began to rise within me and fill every inch of my body.

"Steve...", Cupa whispered and looked up into my eyes with her beautiful amber ones. "I'm scared...", she whimpered and sighed.

"Team three! Steve, Cupa, Mindy and Sindy! Your final member will be waiting for you at the other side", he stated. My heart literally sank deeply as the feeling of anxiety overcame me like lightning.

I looked down at the frightened Cupa and she clenched her fists.

"We have to do this...", she whispered and stood up.

Mindy's POV

Shoot. I was half expecting to be chosen at least last or second last. Damn, this world is really full of surprises. The going through the darkness thing wasn't as scary since Steve tried making "jokes" but ended up making a great fool of himself in a matter of the first word that left his lips. We slowly entered the iron minecart which was somewhat wider than the ones I know and heard of. This could potentially hold up to eight people but in this case, four or five since our final team mate has yet to reveal himself or herself. I quickly huddled on a corner of the cart first. The cold iron felt like ice and it chilled me to the bone. Cupa stepped in with Steve and sat beside eachother in a corner far away from me. Finally, Sindy jumped in with a loud clank that nearly tossed herself overboard into the dark abyss below the railings the cart was fitted onto.

"what the?", Sindy exclaimed and rubbed her head in discomfort.

Suddenly, the cart shifted again as more weight was added... in the corner of my eye, I saw a young boy of my age standing before us inside of the cart with his grey hoodie covering half his face.

"sorry I'm late" he said softly and isolated himself away from us into a corner where he hugged his legs and ignored the stares we all gave him. I could just barely see his face. He had light brown skin and that was all I could really see since the night sky was dampening my vision slightly.

"state your name" Steve said quickly and sounded almost angry as if that boy was trouble.

I heard him sigh quietly and shook his head slightly before taking in a deep breath of the cold air surrounding us. The cart suddenly shifted, causing Sindy to collapse beside me head first. Ouch.. that's gotta hurt.

"God dammit!", she exclaimed and held onto her head dearly and in pain as she began cursing and punching the iron floor.

"you alright?", the boy asked shyly with a passive tone that sounded so harmless.

"shut it!", Steve exclaimed and growled at him. "you have yet to state your name!".

The boy look uncomfortable and sighed again, only silently. " Its Frost", he said and looked straight down at the cold silver floor that had a rough appearance but it somehow was smoother than steel. "Frost Richtofen", he corrected and gulped silently.

Steve's POV

This Frost guy... I've seen him before. But I can't put my finger on it... That newspaper article... damn, where did I see him?! Anyway, I don't trust him one bit. I'm not making the same mistake I made so long ago by trusting a hooded person. I took in a deep breath and glared at him motionlessly.

"I'm Sindy!", Mindy's little sister said and outstretched a hand towards frost, indicating a handshake.

Frost took it slowly and smiled a little. "I'm Frost" he said calmly.

"don't trust him", I spat and felt Cupa's hand smack me on the face with an amazing force. Heck, I was even stunned momentarily and completely forgot who Frost was.

"Shut it Steve", Cupa stated and held her hand up, threatening to slap me once again.

She lowered her hand and rubbed my back soothingly in the cold bitterness if of the night. Mindy was shaking from the icy winds as the cart fastened its pace.

Frost didn't look affected at all by the cold. But what DID affect him was how high we are. The cart travelled on a very thin bridge made of cobblestone that lead towards Cupa's home or what the she calls it, Grazin. I guess he has a fear of heights. Fucking looser.

Frost's POV

Agh... I hate heights with my heart and soul. Last night was a really bad night, but not the worst I've had. Bloody Steve wouldn't stop trying to pull my hoodie off my head while I was asleep. Thankfully Cupa had him under control and I thanked her dearly for her kindness. The warm rays of the sun touched my hands and made me form a smile.

"I REMEMBER WHO YOU TRULY ARE NOW!", Steve yelled out of the blue and held me by the collar. "Frost Richtofen, guilty of murder at the age of 5 and the one who single handedly escaped from containment in...", before he could finish, he stopped abruptly by Cupa who slapped him across the face painfully. The loud slap made me shiver. Damn... But... He was true...

"leave Frost alone!", Cupa said and grit her teeth before looking straight at me angrily. "Is this true?".

The sudden urge to cry filled me like a wave of water as shock choked me, making me unable to think straight. Finally, I gave in and sighed as the shock released me from its chains.

"In a way...", I began and looked into her eyes. "Its true...".

Mindy looked as shocked as the others. Everyone was temporarily dumbstruck until something green came to view. My eyes widened in excitement and pure relief. The walls that surrounded the massive kingdom was massive! Four main towers where placed on each corner of the kingdom and the main castle. It was built entirely out of brown obsidian and the castle in the centre of it all was absolutely amazing. If I wore glasses, then they would've been destroyed into a million pieces by the amazing sight. Cupa laughed at our reaction towards her home. Slowly, the minecart came to a stop and collided softly with a small platform for us to get off from.

"Welcome to my home", Cupa said cheerily and hopped off first.

We all followed her in suit and I gotta say, my landing was not as soft as I had expected. I probably bruised my knee. Not a good thing, especially since this whole game thing is entirely about fighting. Maybe not, but the majority of it should be.

"Halt!", a guard in shining gold armour said as we approached an iron gate that lead into a beautiful courtyard. "Are these your team mates, princess?".

"certainly", Cupa said and waltzed right in with a large smile plastered onto her face like there was nothing going to ever make her sad.

Oh. My. God... the courtyard is so beautiful! Two fountains where on each side of the cobblestone pathway that lead to two massive doors that proved to be the entrance of the castle. Six guards identical to the last one guarded it like no tomorrow, gazing at us with piercing stares and studying us well. Almost as if we are thieves in disguise.

"Open the door", Cupa said politely and as told, they pushed it open very slowly. I don't blame them at all. You'll need at least thirty men to open that with no problem. The rays of light flooded my sight, causing me to squint and wait till my eyes readjusted properly to the new light.

The inside looked heavenly and sparkled in the crystal chandelier high above the light green throne room. The walls lined with white Roman pillars, that reached the arched ceiling. This must be a dream... I pinched myself and chuckled.

"your highness! Team three have arrived!", someone called.

We eventually reached the end of the red carpet we walked on and I immediately bowed with respect and honour. Right in front of us, is the king. He wore full green armour made from diamonds and his wife sat beside him on a golden throne while he sat on a crystal one. The others followed me in suit quickly.

"rise", the king said and smiled at his daughter. We did so and I stood in the spot as still as a brick. "Cupa Creeper, Creeper, 17 years old and one of the most precious things to me in my life", he said... dang it... he's going to say details about us... but... even I don't know what race I'm from. Some have said I come from Nature but that's probably false.

"Steve Brine, Human, 18 years old and the one who brought peace upon our kingdom and the skelleton kingdom". My heart raced and punched my chest painfully as my blood slowly became ice.

"Sindy Silk, Cave Spider, 13 years old and is the most deadliest thing that makes no noise". My mind trembled in fear and shock.

"Mindy Silk, Spider, 14 years old and the most fastest thing around". My eyes widened...

"frost Richtofen", he said and gazed at me suspiciously. "F...FrostBitten?", he asked and looked shocked. "14 years old and the last of...", he paused abrubptly and shook his head. "guards! Take the others to their rooms. I need to have a serious talk with frost. ALONE".


	3. chapter 3: Understanding Differences

**Don't worry about this story ever being forgotten. I've already planned this for along time and already made a 170 long chapter draft, this is the enhanced version of it. Enjoy this chapter, leave a review and I'll see you guys later!**

Chapter Three: Understanding differences

Frost's POV

The king looked right at me, both confused and shocked. I was as chocked as he is... Me, a FrostBitten... that's a hard rock to digest but... I DO have the features of one. His eyes where locked onto mine, fighting in a tug of war. He blinked and shook his head.

"take off your hood", he simply said and echoed twice throughout the empty throne room. I did as he said.

His eyes widened in shock when he saw my ears. My grey cat like ears that where white in the inside. These where the reason for my disrepair in the past. I don't know why but they seemed to anger everyone who was human... oh... Now I understand why Steve has hatred towards me.

"you don't realise who you are, do you?", He asked almost sounding rhetorical.

I shook my head slowly. "I'm sorry... I have no idea".

"You are a FrostBitten. Not only that, you are the last of the royal blood line!", the moment he said that my heart dropped like a rock into the ocean. "listen closely", he said and looked around to see if anyone was eavesdropping. "there's only around one hundred of your race still living. Your lucky to even be a live. The majority of your race are under enslavement by an evil over lord named Charcoal. A greedy goblin. Master of darkness".

"Thank you", I said with a small smile and sighed. "thanks for letting me know... but I want to ask why do the humans have hatred towards FrostBittens", I asked.

"you'll find out soon enough", He said and pointed towards the door to the left of him. "your room is number five. Good luck, I know you'll prevail over everyone", he said encouragingly and chuckled.

"I laughed quietly and nodded before thanking him silently and leaving the empty room through the brown wooden door he indicated for me to go through.

The moment I stepped foot onto the bright red carpet after I passed through the door, I spotted a golden number '5' on a wooden door to the left of the hallway. The walls had a light green tint and the torches plastered onto the walls after every door cast a distorted shadow of myself, crawling silently beside me and behind me. The ceiling stood up high and was painted pale to match with the light green perfectly. There wasn't a single noise except for my footsteps that quietly made soft scrunching noises. With an outstretched arm and a mind full of anxiety, I clenched onto the golden handle of the smooth brown door and twisted it. It clicked and I immediately pushed it open to reveal a dark room.

Swiftly, I flicked the light switch on beside the door and just like that, the entire room became flooded with a bright light shining from the ceiling of the room. Awe and amazement struck me like gold. The room was absolutely stunning! A large bed that could fit two sat on the right of the room in between a crafting table to the right and a small coffee table to the left. To the right of the door was an anvil and a double chest that stood there heavily and giving me the feeling to open it and explore it's contents. To the left stood a large timber bookshelf that contained so many books that it made going to a library rendering useless. Beside that was an enchanting table with its old, crummy pages folded open revealing a text that I could barely understand. Finally, to the left of the bed after the small wooden table sat a door that possibly led into a bathroom. A large window was also fitted on the far side of the room and sadly it had no curtains but it DID provide a beautiful view.

The walls where painted in complete white and it smelt fresh. I just love the fresh smell of paint! The first intention that came to me is obviously taking off my black and red shoes. Quickly, I did so and I melted to the feeling of the air passing through my white socks. I sighed and knelt down to the chest and opened it up with sparked eyes and a smile. The contents inside would make anyone feel like a king! A butt load of diamonds, emeralds, gold, EVERYTHING! The sheer amount of items made it impossible for me to believe that this chest was ordinary. I looked to the right of the chest and saw a small marking. An eye with a cross. Yep, that explains it. The marking of infinite space... This kingdom must be REALLY rich to even have one!I sighed and pulled out a couple of diamonds, redstone, sticks, iron, leather and rubies. The idea of making weaponry is like a habit for me. I blinked blankly and dumped the items all over the crafting table creating a big mess of colours. By instinct, I first took the diamonds and forged them into a nice, sharp sword on the anvil provided so kindly by who ever. I could hardly relive that I was able to craft something THIS deadly but I didn't let that stop me from crafting my other equipment. Two daggers, one made of diamond and the other made of pure ruby. I remember a legend about two daggers named dragons rage and dragons calm which looked almost like these but they didn't posses the supernatural effects which was a bummer but hey, the enemies might get fooled if I'm THAT lucky. Thirty small iron throwing knives hidden all over my grey hoodie and my black pants. For now, this is all that I needed tho, I knew that I would need to improvise in order to win...

"Frost?", I heard a voice accompanied with three loud knocks from the door. The sudden noise made me jump in shock and accidentally knock over the materials off the table. They scattered everywhere but I had no time to pack up since Mindy walked in with a smile and gave me a small wave.

"uhh", I began uneasily. "yes?".

She laughed and out her arms behind her back. "Breakfast?", she asked and I heard her stomach growl in hunger.

"Breakfast?", I asked confused and blinked blankly at her. What does she mean? Its night time for crying out loud!

"Its a minute past midnight", she stated and took in a deep breath. "so you know, breakfast. After all, we start the round up challenge early in the morning".

Wait what?... "round up challenge?", I asked curiously.

"oh", she exclaimed surprised and walked up to me. "its basically a start up challenge. To show off to our enemies our skills and fight them to the death, till they can't fight any longer or if they give up", she explained in detail and blinked twice. "you're ready right?".

I nodded and turned red. She didn't notice I was blushing due to my hoodie and I sighed quietly in relief. The last thing I want to do is make someone feel uncomfortable.

"um...", I said randomly and shook my head from the awkwardness filling up the room like a balloon. "let's get going then".

"Now you're talking!", she exclaimed and grasped onto my left, bandaged hand and began to drag me out of my room. Her strength is unbelievable! So is her speed! The door slammed shut loudly the instant we bolted out of the room and she began dragging me through out the hallways.

I had to use my right hand to hold my hoodie in place since the air kept on forcing it back behind my neck. I'm VERY lucky that it never even reached past my 'ears'. We headed left of the hallway and at the end, we took a sharp left before reaching a set of red, jewelled doors with a golden label on the top that read "Cafe". Mindy grasped onto my hand tighter as she smile and pushed the door open which revealed a restaurant more of a simple cafe. Tables made of brown timber where spread out in various places with many with many brown chairs with white cushions glued onto the top of the hard surface. Hardly anyone was here at all, and that didn't surprise me at all. After all, we ARE team three out of maybe ten? I don't know.

"c'mon frost", mindy said encouragingly and pulled me towards a table to the right containing the others in our team.

This place is quiet nice. Wooden floor boards, green painted stone bricked walls that towered up high to the ceiling. There's another floor above and had wooden hand rails for safety cause you'll never know when some drunken idiot could just toss himself over. Anyway, the ceiling was arched and had five glowstone chandeliers that where connected via iron chains to the roof. A bar sat to the left of the room with wooden stools and only three people sat there drinking what ever.

"Hey frost", sindy said quickly and smiled.

"Hi", I simply said and pulled out a seat from under the table beside sindy.

That ear splitting screech of the chair rubbing itself on the floor burst my ear and made me cringe in pain and annoyance.

"wow!", Steve exclaimed and sighed. "Looks like we know who will have the permanent death".

"Hey! Who are you to decide for the team?!", Cupa exclaimed ans stared at Steve like he murdered an animal.

"look, frost, do you mind?", he asked me and stared at me with widened eyes.

"not at all", I replied, knowing that I deserved to die more than the others.

Cupa sighed and grit her teeth as five plates of steak where placed in front of us by a female waitress who wore black and white clothing resembling a maid.

"Dig in!", Sindy exclaimed and comped on the piece of steamy brown steak.

I sighed and looked at my food like it was just a toy. I felt uneasy and I didn't feel like eating at all. Not sure why but it might have something to do with the fact that there are TWO girls beside me. Why do I have to be so shy?! After some time our plates where empty. All but mine. Mindy smiled at me and tried to get me to at LEAST have a nibble on the still steamy steak that lay on my plate unmoving for quiet some time. I hesitated over and over again until I finally gave in and lifted my right hand over the silver spoon to the right.

"Cut the act now and show us what's under the hood!", Steve yelled and drew all eyes on us as the clanking of silver wear and the conversations morphed into silence.

I blinked and pulled my hand back under the table in shock as fear and the spine chilling eyes wouldn't get off me.

"I... I just can't... Its my secret and I have all right to keep it to myself", I said in a low, quiet tone before he stood up, making that dreadful ear splitting noise and walked up beside me.

"If you're not going to do it, then I will!", he yelled and grabbed my hoodie.

I stood up immediately and pulled onto it as well as he tried desperately to remove it from my head like a pack of wolves feasting on a deer. Unfortunately for me, I receive a punch to the right cheek and was then push kicked onto the table. The steak stained my jacket with its oily contents all over my back. Blood dripped from my nose and mouth like a stream of calm water down a river. It too stained my hoodie and all around me, I could see everyone looking right at me with widened eyes and a shocked expression plastered among their faces...

"I TOLD YOU TO NOT PULL MY HOODIE OFF!", I yelled and made a break towards the doors uneasily and with an injured back. I ignored the pain momentarily but it it seemed to manage to find a way to make me notice it more than normal. My footsteps where loud. My heart thumped like stomps and bashed my chest like a piston. Steve has no heart... I hope he realises this soon or else... Agh... what am I thinking?!

"Frost! Wait!", mindy called and ran after me as the jewelled doors slammed shut behind me the instant I left with a broken heart and a mind filled with hot, piping rage.

The corridor smelt like fresh pain that stimulated my senses and relaxed me slightly. But it wasn't enough to rid of my burning desire to be alone and stay silent for as long as I live.

"why?", I asked myself and shed a tear. "why", I asked again but more silently. "why", I this time mouthed the words and cried as I outstretched and arm for my golden door handle. My hoodie is off... And my torments of my past will return to haunt me... WHY DO I HAVE TO BE DIFFERENT! ALL I WANT IS TO BE LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!

I knew from the start that this would happen. Why wouldn't it? I'm a freak of nature! Who would like a person with ears like mine or a tail like mine? I sighed and twisted the handle open as fast as possible and heard footsteps gradually approaching. Mindy...

I rushed into my room and slammed the door shut and put all of my weight onto it to stop anyone and everyone from entering. The door suddenly bulged with tremendous force as the handle twisted.

"Frost!", Mindy called and tried to desperately enter my room by force.

"Please... just leave me alone", I said softly and girt my teeth as I soon began straining from the pain in my lower back. "please..."

"You know I can't do that!", she stated and sighed. "look, its ok... I don't think you look bad".

"that's what they all say", I mumbled and finally gave in and fell to my knees in pain. "ah! Crap! My back!", I exclaimed in agony as I held it dearly.

"are you ok?", she asked and sat down beside me... She turned deep red and stared into my dark brown eyes.

"hmm...", I moaned as she smacked my back with her fist hard. It felt surprisingly good and for whatever reason, he pain eased and soon ceased entirely.

I too turned a deep shade of red. But I was upset. BIG TIME. Now that she's seen me, she might as well just torment me for the rest of my life.

"wow...", she whispered in awe as she looked up at my... EARS?

I turned away in fright and covered my grey, furry cat like ears away with my hands. The insides where more fluffier and was the colour of the clouds. She sighed and pulled my hands off easily before I turned around with a look of sadness.

"this is why I covered my face", I stated softly and felt my tears wanting to run out of my eyes.

"But... they suit you... they make you look so... great!", she said and touched one. It twitched and I nearly fainted when she said that. Out of my fourteen years of living, no one EVER has said something like that about me... well... except for one particular person... but she's dead anyway...

"how can you say such a thing?", I asked and sniffed,

"well, the last time I checked, humans have hatred towards your race, not mine", she stated and began rubbing one.

I immediately melted and had my eyes barely open from the amount of pleasure I received. It was like therapy, only to be a million times better. She took note of it and laughed.

"having the time of your life", she asked rhetorically and sighed. "You're safe with me frost...".

I didn't react at all to what she had just said. It's like my body doesn't even care what's going on around. Just pleasure surged through my bones and nerves in the cold air of the super early morning as she continued before I smiled at her and stared right into her ruby like eyes that sparkled in the light.

"good night", I whispered and chuckled. "you're a great person...".

She blushed uncontrollably and laughed. "you too... Night frost".

Suddenly, she stopped rubbing and I shot up from the ground, breathing heavily and rubbing my eyes.

"what happened?", I asked and yawned.

She looked at me like I was crazy. Clearly I wasn't. I'm insane... literally, if you where to see what I do when I'm in tough situations, then you would understand.

"Never mind", she said and messed up my black, messy hair before standing up... I blushed so hard that I could taste my own blood!

Immediately, I stood up and tried to force myself to rid of the image that almost burned itself into my mind... WHY DID I HAVE TO LOOK UP?! WHY?!

"I have to go now, you know how sibling are", mindy said and sighed happily. "wanna be close friends?".

The moment those sweet, soothing words left her lips, I became hypnotised by a strange force that caused me to blush ever so hard.

"s... sure", I replied. "night mindy".

"good night frost, Ill wake you up tomorrow", she said and walked straight out of my room in a matter of three seconds flat...

The door shut with a quiet click that echoed throughout my room. I smiled at the heart warming request she gave me just seconds ago and I kept that dearly in my heart and soul... She's my first REAL friend... I hope tomorrow isn't too hard. After all, since mindy made me realise that I wasn't hated by anyone but humans, I can now use my secret weapon...

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to leave a review and stay tuned for the next chapter cause it contains the first blood bath! Once again, I hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4: Fight for Fame

Chapter Four: Fight for fame

Mindy's POV

I crept cautiously into frost's quiet and dark room in my toes like a shadow. He snored quietly while drool fled from his mouth like a miniature waterfall. I smiled and nearly laughed. His white bed with the blue pillow and blanket matched his new hoodie that I could barely see. It's colour is like a still ocean... Suddenly, I tripped over a piece of iron and fell onto frost, causing him to shoot up awake in shock.

"What the?", he stated in shock before spotting my glowing red eyes in the darkness of the morning. "mindy?".

"sorry!", I exclaimed and shuffled off him with a blazing red face that said it all. He too turned red and sighed as he looked away from me in embarrassment out of the window. A strange orange ball began to make its way up the horizon in a memorising matter.

"Is it time?", he asked and looked back at me. I nodded. "Ok...".

"what's the matter?", I asked and sat on the bed beside him. He looked ill and sort of depressed. His hair and ears looked ravaged and messy. I guess its just because he had just woken up or because I accidentally scared him awake. Besides, he looks much better like that. He's so adorable!

He shook out of the ill-like trance that held him for what felt like an hour and smiled faintly with a hint of courage burning in his eyes.

"Nothing" he replied and stood up from the bed, making it moan in relief. "let's get going, no time to loose!".

I smiled and watched him as he put on his black and red shoes on his feet in a hurry. I looked down at my hands nervously as I clenched them into balls of hurt and looked back up at frost who suprisingly had already equipped his weaponry in a matter of what? Five seconds? His dark brown eyes shone to the early sunrise slowly making its way up behind me over the horizon. A smile formed on his face and he gave me a nod. I nodded back and felt the cold air become warm as my whole body temperature rose like fire. Damn... I can't help to blush when ever I see him...

Frost's POV

We all stood still like clay soldiers making no physical movement what so ever with the exception of our breathing and movement of our eyes. But what was there to look at but the king himself? He stood like a commander before us as he got off his throne with a small grunt. My team stood in a straight line and of course, I'm at the back cause of you know who. In front of us directly stood a light blue flag indicating our team with its original name. Team three. Silver stared at me from my left and some other mysterious man stared at me from the right. I felt very uncomfortable and I could feel their warm breaths pelting my neck like hot steam from a boiling, iron kettle of Trethian Water. Oh how I remember the first time I touched that water... Well, now you understand why I have the bandage on my left hand! He looked at all of us with his great emerald like eyes and smiled.

"This is a runner up challenge", he began and cleared his throat loudly. Cupa giggled quietly for unknown reasons. "No permanent deaths will take place in this challenge but coming back will literaly be a pain in the ass. It'll be a rotational fight. Beginning with team one all the way to twenty and this is just to show off your skills and make the crowds go crazy", Cupa's father explained in detail. So we weren't going to fight another team... That's a relief. "you have one minute to prepare".

After he said that and sat back down on his throne, everyone went from quiet statues to loud conversations and team tactics. Mindy began talking about HER plan to us. It's simple really. Don't die and DO NOT disappoint the audience what so ever. Seemed fair but in the long run, it might fail. After all, Steve doesn't seem to fond of me... I have my eyes on him.

"Thirty seconds!" The king called and smirked at me like he knew something I didn't.

"Good luck frost", Mindy said and held out her right hand for a handshake.

I smiled and took it cheerfully. "Good luck to you too", I replied and stared into her ruby eyes that shone in the glowstone chandelier high above and shown its glossy reflection onto the white marble floor.

"Ten seconds!", The king called. My heart raced quickly and slowed time as all of this information grew heavy on me. Anyway, how ARE we going to get there?

I closed my eyes and focused on the colourful light from under my eyelids instead of the dark endless abyss that caused so many to go insane... But I already am, aren't I?

"ZERO!", the king screamed at the top of his lungs and before I knew it, my entire surrounding became dark and then suddenly replaced with a large living room which held everyone in my team.

The room had a refrigerator at the back along with a moderately large yellow kitchen, five white, luxurious couches sat in front of the balcony that revealed the battlefield with team one standing in the middle looking as confident as a lion. Only a single door was in this room and its locations is on the left wall. I sighed and felt nauseous from the smell of bitter blood. The room was built out of stone walls painted in white and the floor was tiled with white, glossy marbles that reflected everything in a distorted manner. Cupa was the first to take a seat on the middle couch. She sank into it slightly and made it moan quietly. Steve immediately followed in suit beside her. She cuddled with Steve and giggled as they smiled and kissed each other. I blinked and quickly moved to another couch to the left so they wouldn't think that I'm some weirdo.

The cold air swept in like a breeze from the balcony and gave me goosebumps momentarily as I collapsed onto the couch and sighed. Foots steps approached from my right but I wasn't bothered at all to look away from the arena. The five people down there look tough and from up here I could still see them in great detail. Suddenly, the couch moaned and wheezed out air as Mindy sat on the right of me and Sindy sat beside her.

"Are you scared?", Mindy asked me in a soothing whisper.

"no", I replied and sighed. "I'm frightened".

She laughed and rested her head onto my shoulder, causing me to turn into the most deepest shade of red in existence.

"The game's about to begin", Sindy said and gulped as the crowd on the stands integrated on top of the massive grey wall made of stone cheered and screamed for action. The whole arena was circular like and the walls closed it off entirely like they where just experiments. Toys... This should be interesting...

Mindy's POV

The sound of a horn blew off as loud as day which would've potentially blew off my eardrums like a knife into paper. At once, the ground shook as the brown, stained earth underneath team one became fragile and began bouncing up and down. My eyes widened in complete shock and fear as my pupils contracted to tiny dots... What... The... Hell...

"what...", frost whispered in as much fear as me with his mouth partly opened.

A massive worm like beast emerged from the ground with its razor sharp spines sticking out of its back like swords. Its body looked like it was made of brownish steel armour that completely covered it... except of its tail and head... Fear swooped down at me like a hawk after I had the firs glance of the horrifying creature... Its mouth... is completely covered with slimy saliva and millions of sharp teeth with countless rows descending deeper and deeper into its body. Its eyes where eternal darkness, five of the, to be exact while the other two where snake like with a golden pupil. The tail had a monstrous feature. A sharp, deadly bark stuck out of its tail and immediately, it swung right at blazette. She had aboslutely no time to react... Her bosy slice in half from the wait and her uper body fell down onto the ground. Her red ropes fled her body with crimsons pooling under her as her skin turned pale while her eyes where wide opened... What the fuck is that thing!?

It roared as loud as sonic boom and it literally burst my ear drums. My hearing became dull and downed by the endless noise of a siren... Ouch...

Frost's POV

ACK! My ears! Immediately, I pulled out a golden apple from my right pocket and immediately broke it into five separate pieces with my bare hands. Its juice squirted everywhere like a fountain and as quickly as I could, I gave Mindy and Sindy a piece before rushing over to Steve and Cupa. She thanked me dearly for it whereas Steve snatched it off me and sneered painfully before munching on the piece. Cupa sighed and slapped his face for what felt like the millionth time. I walked away, holding in a laugh. The jerk deserves it like it or not. I can be so ruthless at times. ESPECIALLY when I'm angry or annoyed. I sat back down beside Mindy almost collapsing and munched on the crunchy golden piece of life saver. My taste buds danced to the astounding flavour it had in store for me and at once, the irritating siren noise ceased and morphed into screams of pure agony and fear... What I saw scarred me for all of eternity...

Both shade's hands where amputated from the wrists and exposed the cracked bone blood gushing out of the blue and red wires that flailed in the air like a dogs tail when happy... But he most certainly isn't happy right now! The worm screeched for the third time but surprisingly it didn't have the effect of what happened to us last time. Oh that's right! The golden apple! The crowd began cheering as the worm lifted up its tail and slashed his legs off from the knee, making him thump to the ground helplessly as he is now a living stump... He screamed and cried for his life to just end so that the pain would stop right there and right now. But the worm wasn't done just yet. It spat out a ball of green goo all over him and it began to erode his body in the most horrifying way imaginable. Even demons would weep for his pain... I shed as soon as I saw his organs flood out of his body like garbage and stain the ground in dark red blood that made the audience cheer louder... I couldn't take much more of this... It's too much for me to handle... Even tho I actually like it... It motivated me strangely... Like how a baby duck or bird thinks a cat is their mother... A weird combination of innocence and death... Why haven't I concluded to that a long time ago? This is truly me... Only when I'm serious... I gulped and grit my teeth as it finally killed the last remaining contestant by digestion... I let out a few more tears before clenching my fist's and looking right at my left bandaged had which made me cry harder.

"Frost?", Mindy exclaimed looked right at me. "Don't worry, we won't let that happen to you".

I didn't know what to say nor what to do. This is too intense and completely out of hand. What is the prize at the end of this that everyone wants so dearly!? I need an answer!... But I won't get them here. No. Only the king will grant me my answer.

An hour passed like a speeding arrow, seeming like its only been a minute. Team two wandered onto the field with widened eyes and shaky legs that said everything. They where certainly frightened. Shade's screams forged a mark into every single one of us, telling and forcing us to tremble when the thought of the worm came to mind. Mindy bounced her knee nervously as she watched them walk aimlessly and cautiously. The crowd was absurd with cheers and laughter... Do they not have empathy?... Agh... I felt like throwing up from the painful though of the last match. Poor shade.

"They can do it", Sindy whispered and grit her teeth as a bead of sweat dropped from her forehead and slid off her cheek. "I hope they can".

I took in a deep breath of the cold air that swirled around us like mist. The ground suddenly shook once again as the scorched ground of the arena bounced before the giant, horrific tube emerged like a demonic creature from deep underground. Jam immediately released and ear splitting screech that thankfully never hurt my ears. She stood as still as a brick before the gigantic worm spat the green goo all over her green gooey body. She cried for help but it was far too late. She melted three seconds flat before the worm shot one at Yurei who snipped it with her bow point black in mid air. It exploded and painted the arena walls with green slime that melted the stone slowly before it disappeared into hot steam. Instantly, she pulled out another arrow from the brown leather quiver from behind her back and shot at one of it's black, soulless eyes. It roared as loud as a charged creeper explosion and towered itself up before diving onto yurei... She was no where to be seen after the beast dove straight down into the earth, leaving not even the slightest hole behind... Suddenly, terror struck my bones as hard as metal when the bones of the poor skeleton princess emerged from the middle of the field... What the fuck...

"I can't watch this any more!", Sindy yelled and began crying. Fearing that she would suffer their fates. I won't let that happen to her!

The sun became blocked by the thick, grey clouds that laughed at the deaths of the contestants. Heribrine too suffered the same fate as Jam when the worm emerged like a serpent and shot another green slime at the unexpected daughter of Herobrine... Crimsons fled her body like a wave of water... her intestines gushed out of her body and spread out as her eyes bled with tears of pain and despair...

"DIE YOU FITHY BEAST!", Silver screamed as she rushed up at the beast with her bare fists and punched it right on its what I assumed stomach. It groaned in pain as a dent was now formed on the worm, showing a new weakness... But this came with a price.

Her arm snapped like a twig regardless of her being part iron golem. The final one standing was jet who held two flint lock pistols and shot it at the beast before loosing his right leg... all of it. He screamed in pure agony as he lay helplessly on the cold floor beside the remains of Yurei and cried as hard as he could... I... I felt myself nearly step into the deep regions of insanity after what the beast did to him... It slowly tore him in half. His legs split open from the middle and destroyed his pelvis into two clean pieces... His screams ramped up to the point of only the insane could reach before he ceased and finally, ripped apart. Pink fleshy pieces of his brain spat everywhere and skid across the ground with his liver tossing and turning before slamming upon the left side of the wall...My innards felt sore and twirled like a washing machine. Agh... what's the purpose of this? Why do we have to go through all this pain... Imagine what the other challenges would be like if they began to upscale from this... I'll become one with the insane... The true insane...

The final screams of the crowd filled the silent air straight after the worm burrowed deep underneath the bloody battlefield. Its our turn now...

Mindy's POV

We walked through the dark passage way, heading towards the bright light at the end with creams that sounded muffled. All of us where as scared as anything... And afraid of what might happen to us, or WILL happen to us soon by the beast that slaughtered people for their pain. The sudden light blinded me momentarily before I readjusted my eyes to the new picture in front of me. The blood stained arena with scorched dirt, blood soaked walls of stone and finally, thousands of people cheering on for us. Hoping for us to give them a great show...

Frost's POV

I focused. My hands gripped the leather handle of my sword tightly as I felt the ground move slightly before almost making me and the others topple over like dominoes. The ground in the centre suddenly sunk deep into the earth before sprouting upwards with the alien like creature that stood honorific above us like a tower... I was scared, but I knew the only way for us to survive is to stay put and to keep ourselves from dying.

"Guys!", I called out and held the blade right in front of my face, ready to strike the wicked creature. "We will win this!", I screamed and my eyes widened with contracted pupils as a green gob of goo spiralled towards me with bullet-like speed.

I leaped to the right and rolled to safety as the crowed began cheering as I was the first one to avoid an attack safely. Its two snake like eyes stared at me and pierced my very soul as it screeched and surprisingly didn't hurt my ears. Mindy tossed one of her blades at the creature's left eye and it roared in pain before sending a slash towards Mindy. She grit her teeth and slid on her knees to just barely watch the sharp bark of the tail swoop past her face. It collided with the wall and jammed itself inside, desperately trying to lodge itself out. This is an open gate! I quickly ran towards the beast before feeling an intense pain spike through out my entire body. I fell to my knees with widened eyes and looked down at my stomach... There, I saw an arrow head sticking out with its many gut hooks holding onto pieces of my very flesh.

"STEVE!", I heard Cupa shout out and ran straight for me... Only she was stopped in her tracks as the tail broke free and a piece of debris collided with her right knee at full force...

"CUPA!", Steve screamed out as loud as he could... But he was put out of his misery. His upper body was gone... Completely gone... The worm had sliced it clean off and it splattered against the wall like a squashed bug.

Why the fuck... would he kill me?... I looked away from my demise and let go of my sword to pull of the arrow from my body. More blood gushed out like a fountain and stained my blue hoodie like it was just tissue. I cringed in pain and groaned as the arrow slowly made its way out of my body... Suddenly, a dark shadow cast over me as if something was coming for me. The moment I glanced up, I was eaten away by the eternal darkness after seeing the millions of white spikes coated with blood and slime...

Mindy's POV

"NO!", I screamed and held onto my right blade in reverse as I charged up to the creature at full speed.

I dodged a tail swipe with a duck and side stepped a green blob as it made impact with the ground behind me. My rage burnt as fierce as a forest fire and I slashed its vulnerable wound that Sivler had made earlier on. Green blood gushed out and coated me entirely as I fell to the ground on my back. Pain struck me like a knife to the gut as it started to eat me away quickly... I could feel my body ripping apart as the sticky substance kept me down, making me useless... What a way to die...

"Mindy!", I heard my younger sister call accompanied with footsteps that gradually grew louder and louder with the passing second... also loosing myself. "Please! Don't die!", she said and too was shot with the sticky green goo...

"what ever happens... We won't be dead", I said and gave her a faint smile before fading off into the darkness behind my eyelids as I felt my body open up...

Frost's POV

This is the last straw! I AM NOT GOING TO DIE DOWN HERE! NOT NOW NOT EVER! My entire body was surrounded with a dark aura and my eyes where the colour of dark blood. I smiled as the goo tried to dissolve me but they ended up burning up from my intense aura of darkness and will. I will not let anyone else die!

"You ate a bone, dickhead!", I yelled and plunged my knife into the red, soft wall of the stomach and pulled it down. A burst of sunlight shown through the tear and immediately, I smiled and jumped out.

Now's my chance to show them all that I can do anything if I put my mind to it! I launched myself forward towards the worm and dropped my sword as my burning will became a sharp, powerful blade that induced fear to the creature. I laughed maniacally before I lunged myself from the cold dirt and spiralled into it and appeared on the other side... Its screeched one final time before it fell lifelessly onto the ground with a loud bang.

"Mindy!", I exclaimed as soon as I saw the two girl on the floor with their bodies bloodied and torn all over. Now wasn't the time to care if they where naked or not. I need to help them!

"Frost!?", Cupa said weakly and limped up towards me very slowly. "they're dead... and... how'd you do that?", She asked surprised before falling to her knees...

"hmmm", I hear mindy moan before she opened her eyes slowly and looked stright up at me with a smile. "did we win?", she asked weakly as I pulled out a golden apple.

"we sure did", I replied and fed it to her. She bit it slowly and munched on it for a while before swallowing it and regaining her entire strength as her whole body healed miraculously and even her clothes where now repaired after a bright glow.

I fed the others. All but Steve... To be honest, I think he didn't deserve that death... The crowd cheered for us and chanted out my name. Frost Richtofen. I turned red from embarrassment and walked slowly towards a beam of light that emitted from the middle...

"team three have proven victorious in the runner up challenge!", a voice similar to the king stated from the bright glow. "please walk towards the light".

I looked at mindy and she shrugged before being the first to walk into the blinding light that reached up as far as the clouds... Guess I better do the same... Suddenly, I heard a whisper. A whisper like no other...

"Drago had chosen you as host..."... My blood cooled down to the point of freezing.


	5. Chapter 5: The New Member

Chapter Five: The New Member

Frost's POV

A bright flash of light blinded me momentarily before I reappeared beside our whole team standing and looking stunned like they where hit on the head had with a baseball bat. I shook my face quickly and clenched my fist, remembering what Steve had done to me... I felt his anger burning deep inside of him as he gave me a death stare while the king stood before us, observing what is going on between us.

"I will not tolerate with friendly fire", Cupa's father stated and grit his white teeth together like clamps. "Steve, Cupa, you're moving to team one! Now get out of here before I disqualify you both!".

Steve suddenly shuddered as the king gave him an angry gaze that pierced his very heart and soul like a sharp spear. Immediately, Steve made haste towards the left door of the throne room with Cupa following in absolute anger and hatred. Making Steve move is reasonable but doing it to Cupa made no absolute sense. I mean, what did she ever do? The king let loose of a sigh that was followed with an eerie sense of silence and dread. It began choking me and increasing my heart rate over the limit. Slowly, his gaze set upon me with his eyes partly open. His light green eyes shone like jewels in the glowstone high above before he blinked and widened his eyes.

"Very well done Frost", He congratulated me with a smile and cleared his throat. My heart beat began to lower slowly back to it's original speed as relief smacked me across the face like a good, hard slap. Thank goodness for that! "As expected, you have beaten the Grave Digger. But, your team now has a disadvantage in the next challenge as it is a naval combat scenario", he said in a deep tone before setting his eyes on mindy. "Your team still stands the most powerful regardless of only three members".

"Sir", Sindy began which cased the kings eyes to snap straight at Sindy's at lightning speed. "Will we be getting a new member?".

The king smiled at her then looked right at me with a face that told me he knew something we all didn't. My blood ran cold from this sight and caused me to stand as still as a statue. Mindy let a quiet sigh escape from her lips before she said something that cause me to escape the grasp of fear and anxiety.

"Can we leave?", She asked innocently and politely as she crossed her arms dangerously like she was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Sure. Come back after lunch and your new member will be right here", The king said proudly and winked at me... That strange feeling of paranoia and fear struck me hard like a speeding rail cart filled with boulders of gold colliding with me head on and point blank at my chest. I have yet to figure out what's behind the mask he wears... Maybe I'm just over reacting... Time will only tell.

But that eerie whisper I heard before walking through the light. Drago... I knew I was insane!

Here we where, sitting quietly in the loud, ear shattering cafe that held absolutely everyone from team one all the way to twenty. Waitresses scrambled in their black and white clothing to both order food and deliver it at amazing speeds. Almost as if they where robots. I cleared my throat as I poked at my plate of chicken and steamy potatoes placed in a luxurious style around the white plate. My head ached slightly, not because of the loud noises around, but because of what the king said. A new team member? If he's willing to move two people out of our team for one person then this man or girl better be good... But I feel like he has too much hope on me... I have to stop getting angry.

Mindy looked at me as I looked down at my meal and let go of the silver spoon. It rattled on the wooden table for a split second before ceasing into silence. "Aren't you hungry?", She asked me and held out a steamy golden potato to my face with her silver fork. "You deserve a meal after all, you DID dingle handedly take out that worm".

"yeah! At least have a bite or two", Sindy said backing up her older sister. I smiled faintly and sighed, feeling the warm air of the cafe past and tickle my left hand, still bandaged. "Eat up!".

"I'm not really hungry", I said and rested my back on the chair properly as the two stared at me like I had just murdered someone. "what?".

"If you don't eat, then I'll feed you!", Sindy threatened and held out a spoon full of mushroom soup to my face. "one way or another, you are going to eat!". Literally, I felt my hear punch my chest like a torpedo within me as my blood cooled. She wasn't joking at all! The eyes of team one where all on me with their lips curved into smiled... Bloody hell.

Mindy cleared her throat and chuckled as Sindy pushed the spoon closer towards my lips. My mouth was completely sealed as tight as a clamp.

"c'mon Sindy. Let frost have his space", Cupa said in a laugh. Immediately, Sindy sighed quietly and lunged the spoon into her mouth, almost melting to its taste.

I blushed hard and shook my head slowly in embarrassment. Agh... I hate being the shy person I am.

"So, who do you think is coming to our team?", Mindy asked out of the blue and stole my attention like a hawk swooping down at a mouse.

I pushed my plate forward, making a small scarping sound before I let loose of my answer. "Probably someone really good, or helpful", I said truthfully and sighed. "hope its not someone we don't need".

She gave me a heart warming smile before frowning unexpectedly... At that moment, I knew something was up, but what it is will remain a mystery until the time is right. The thought hurt me mentally. I don't want anything to happen to anyone... damn shade... that's gotta hurt.

"Feeling well?", Sindy asked me in a concerned tone and blinked.

"Yeah", I sighed and looked to the right at the exit. "I'll get going now. I really want to see who it is".

"we'll catch up", Mindy said and watched me as I stood from my wooden chair accompanied by the dreadful ear splitting noise that caused my ears to fold in pain. "aww", she said and smiled... I've never blushed so hard in my entire life!

I made haste towards the throne room in complete silence. The air floated around me, chilling my spine and smelling like paint. Fresh paint. I made a left turn and walked a bit more faster into the throne room where the king and queen sat in front of a young boy. As I carefully walked into the room, I saw his features. I nearly slapped myself as I thought I was dreaming... unbelievable...

"Frost Richtofen, meet your newest member", The king said and smiled at me as I walked up to the young boy who had white, slightly messy hair, white skin, grey eyes, a white hoodie with a white T-shirt under, black long pants, and white shoes. But what really struck me hard, was his ears and tail.

White, cat like ears where on his head that pointed up dangerously but somewhat safely. His tail was also white. It hung behind him like a snake almost as long as him from foot to head. The insides of his ears where a light shade of pink which was weird since FrostBittens don't usually have the colour 'pink' in their appearance. Must be a special one then!

"Frost, this is Star", the king said, sparking up a passageway that allowed us to introduce each other.

I extended out a hand and so did he. "Nice to meet you Star", I said confidently and grasped his hand firmly as we shook. He felt soft and delicate and his grip felt like he was embarrassed. But by what?

"You, too. Frost", he said and pulled away from the hank shake. I was just like him a day ago. Very shy... I still am tho, but in a way, I'm kinda not.

"Frost, show him your tail", the king said and gave me a nod as I looked at him confused. "show us who you truly are".

I gulped and released a quiet sigh as my tail slowly revealed itself from the very thin air. It reappeared like water flowing down a window pane, but only at a faster speed. The base of may tail was obviously connected at the base of my spine but it was somewhat wide, unlike how I've seen it before. It then slowly became thinner and thinner as it reached the tip which was coloured in a shade of pink and had some five lines or cuts in it with a hole at the tip. What the hell happened to my tail!? Red, yellow and black patterns stripped all over my tail, but the red seemed to illuminate in the dark for some odd reason. But why do I have pink on my tail? It makes no sense at all! To top that off, what the heck are the lines for, let alone the pin sized hole at the tip?... If this is for what I think it is... Then what the actual fuck...

I sighed and blinked. Before I knew it, Star was on his knees and looking down at the ground... F this royal blood!

"woah!", I said and held my hands out in front of me. "Don't treat me like a royal being, please".

He blinked and tensed himself briefly before talking. "But you are the last of the blood, I must!", he insisted and continued until I sighed and cleared my throat.

"Look, just treat me as a friend. I command you", I said sounding like a complete idiot but hey, what else is there to say...

He looked up at me and smiled. "as you wish", Star said and got off his knees.

"Good, Frost, the next challenge is in three days. I recommend you to leave this castle in search for a new team mate", Cupa's father advised in a serious tone before letting loose of a yawn...

Star's POV

Agh... I can't feel my face! Dammit! Why does this girl have to keep on hugging me around the waist as she rest her head on my shoulder!? I mean, why when I just arrive? Or why when I least expected something like this to happen? I sighed quietly and watched as the sun began to set out of the window in Frost's bedroom. He decided to take a quick shower while I introduce myself to the others. Hmm, actually, that happened in reverse. They introduced themselves to ME. But I have to be honest about myself, I do like the girl... She's cute...

"AHHHHHHH!", I heard Frost let out a blood curling scream from within the bathroom like his arm had been amputated.

I jumped in shock and bumped my head onto Sindy's hard. She moaned in pain and opened up one eye before smiling at me cutely... I just wanna squish those cheeks of hers!

Suddenly, the golden handle of the brown bathroom door twisted and launched open to reveal Frost looking like he had just seen a ghost. Heck, even his skin had gone whiter!

"I'm scarred for life", He said uneasily and flopped onto the bed before groaning in annoyance. Wonder what's gotten into him?

Frost's POV

I will never, ever look at my tail the same way EVER again. For crying out loud, it was what I imagined it was for... Never in my life... NEVER!

We sat in the cafe patiently waiting for our meals. Surprisingly, hardly anyone was here at all! I mean, twenty teams? Seriously? Sindy wouldn't stop kissing Star's cheeks every time he would look into her eyes while Mindy was talking to us about the naval challenge. She claims to be an excellent shot with cannons and a great swimmer. That's good but the aim of it is to be the last one standing or the first to cross the sea to the shore filled with treasure hidden deep beneath the sandy earth. I gulped and watched ad the waitresses brought our food and beverages towards us at a slow and steady pace. My tail was out of sight while Star's one was kept inside of his pants. The way he complained to me back in my room was hilarious!

"umm, guys", Star said uneasily before taking a grip of confidence and sitting himself up properly on his chair. "Is it alright that me and Frost head out tomorrow. Out of the kingdom?".

The moment those words left his lips, Sindy growled and held him by the collar. I laughed and looked at mindy who looked slightly upset. The plates slid down onto the table before us with hot steam hovering above it. The smell was to die for and today, I actually ate. Oh how the flavour just melts in my mouth and crates a party on my tongue. I melted slightly which caused mindy to chuckle as she took a mouth full of soup.

"sure... just be safe", Mindy said and cleared her throat after swallowing her food.

"We will", Star said and looked right at me through the glass filled with lemonade he held and drank from, looking somewhat like an overlord or a powerful ruler. I chuckled slightly took another mouth full of the minced meat and steamed vegetables. I melted and swallowed immediately after chewing it thoroughly.

After an hour or so, we decided to sleep. But unfortunately, star had better plans for the night. Like how should I say this... He swapped with Mindy. So basically, Mindy lives with ME now. In the SAME room... as if that wasn't as bad, we share the same bed and the same bath room! I sighed as I entered the room with Mindy trailing behind, almost like my shadow and quickly sat myself on the side of the bed where I pulled my shoes off my feet. That feeling... oh man... It just soothes my mind entirely! Just like what happens when someone rubs my ears... wait a second... I looked up to see purple strands of hair covering my face as mindy began toying with my ears as she sat behind me.

"Mindy... hmm", I moaned and rested my head onto her stomach.

"enjoying yourself?", she asked rhetorically and smiled as I smiled back at her feeling all of my stress and fears launch away like a rocket.

Suddenly, she stopped rubbing and I immediately blushed as red as redstone as I got off her and the bed. She looked at me weirdly before tilting her head to the right slightly.

"Lets get some sleep", She said and made the most cutest yawn I have ever seen or heard. :what are you waiting for?".

She can't be serious, can she? I am NOT going to sleep next to a girl. Especially not next to a princess! One wrong move and its a trip back to the dungeon... like before.

"I'll sleep on the floor", I said quickly and sat down on the wooden floorboards that where as cold as stones but at least it beats having to sleep next to a girl... on a warm cosy bed... soft bed... pillows... NO! I WILL NOT LET MY MIND TEMPT ME! Immediately, I closed my eyes after laying on the ground flat and slept in an unexpected instant...

Two hours later, I woke up to the sound of weeping... Mindy? I sat up and looked to my right at the bed where I saw Mindy quietly crying into her hands... I felt so sorry for her. I'd do anything to make her stop.

"Mindy?", I asked cautiously and saw her red eyes sparkle in the moon like behind her outside of the window. "what's the matter?".

"It's so cold... and I had a nightmare... Can you sleep beside me?", she explained in a sob and sniffed. I didn't blush to get embarrassed. This is serious. Slowly, I stood up in the dim light of the moon and slid into her blankets. Unexpectedly, she grasped onto me like a clamp with her arms and legs all around me. What's worse was that we where face to face!

I blushed hard as her sobs ceased to moans of delight and comfort. The way she stared into my eyes made me feel safe... And it hypnotised me. Making me feel happy and calm.

"You're a great friend... My best to be exact", she stated in a whisper. "others rejected me like garbage... all because I'm different".

I felt pity for her and she shed a crystal clear tear that smelt of fruits. She's just like me. Thrown away by others because I was different. Only a handful of people actually grew close to me... But they where all killed... I grew angry and upset from hearing her say that. But I knew that she's going to be alright. I will help her, nevertheless.

"really?", I asked curiously.

She rubbed her face onto mine and closed her eyes. "really", She whispered. "but I want this to be a secret".

"Sure. Good night Mindy. Sweet dreams", I whispered and hugged her back.

"night frost... Best friend", She whispered before we both entered a calm, quiet slumber...

Star's POV

Me and frost where alone at a table in the far left of the cafe while the other two sat and ate their breakfasts. I really needed to tell him about a certain person who I suspect to also be one of us. Actually, I'm more than certain. I know exactly where he or she is but I don't know who is. Only frost can see their 'unusual' affects due to his ability of darkness. That's what his powers truly are. Pure darkness, tho I've never seen someone as innocent as him wield such a destructive force. Let alone born with it! Mine on the other hand, is light. That's how I got my name, Star. We've so far talked about our powers and such, the only thing left is where to go and who we are looking for.

"Say what?", Frost said and blinked. "that's going to take us two day the most!", he almost yelled.

"chill, we need this person to help us. I've heard that he or she is a Guardian", I said and took a sip from my marble cup of black cola.

"I'm not even going to ask. Anyway, let's get going, shall we?", Frost said with confidence in his voice.

"Let's do this!", I said and shook his hand firmly, unlike yesterday's one which was floppy.

Frost's POV

We stood before the massive gate that kept everyone and everything that proved dangerous out. In front of us, stood a mass field of trees on both side and a meadow in the middle with many exotic flora. Directly in the centre, was a stone road filled with many cracks and holes like there was a war or something here. To the left, stood a small wooden sign that pointed up ahead and read, "Char Town".

I smiled at star who returned it greatfully as I took the first step forward into the stone slabs with war scars all over it.

"A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step", I said and took another step.

"Nine hundred and ninety eight more to go!", Star exclaimed.


	6. Chapter 6: Milk

Chapter Six: Milk

Frost's POV

The warm air of the morning tickled my palms and exposed face as we walked on the pathway with our hoods over our head concealing our you-know-what. A soft, calming breeze swooped upon us and rustled the leaves of the ever green trees that walled the sides like soldiers, guarding the inner forest. The bright orange sun glared at us from an angle as it slowly crept itself up to high noon. Very slowly. In the distance, I could barely make out the dim outlines of houses and small stores. Great, only a few hundred meters away! Another gust of wind swooped down on the ground and brought in the white puffs of water vapour that quickly covered the bright orange ball in the sky. I sighed and felt my body growl for something to drink. Milk. That would be a great beverage right now... I can taste it...

"Frost, focus. We're here", Star said and snapped his fingers at my face to rid of my trance that felt so real. I hope where he's taking us has something to drink!

We walked past a small wooden gate and was greeted by mysterious stares and concerned faces by the young and old. Children ceased their small games on the street to make way for us, almost like we where out laws. Must be a really paranoid town if you ask me! Star took the lead and fastened our pace through the streets filled with life, then with the eerie sense of despair. Then it hit me as hard as a boulder strapped with explosives. They where human. Every single one of them. I guess they hate the creepers too... But why Steve is with Cupa is way beyond my limit of understanding. I frowned as star made a right turn into a small alleyway. It was bare of anything but some peeled off white paint and over grown ivy that looked poisonous. But if it was here then obviously it isn't. We passed through to the other side to be greeted by the finest rays of sunshine I'd had in ages. Or more like two minutes but what ever. We where now on the other side of a bare street and on the other side where various of shops that where filled with people. From barbers to cafe's. But out of all of them, Star crossed the road with me right behind him like a shadow, He led me into a tavern. Why is beyond me. The building looked like a wooden square from outside and the entrance was exactly like a western styled door. Quickly, Star pushed the doors open with ease and walked inside with me right on his tail.

If I where to scale this place from how it smelt from one to one hundred out of everything I have ever smelt in my entire life, then this would be number ONE! It stank as bad as rotting flesh, off milk and left out fish all put together! For crying out loud, can't they stop drinking their alcohol for one day so they can actually fix this mess up!? The tables where all wooden and had the same concept of the Creeper Kingdom's one except that the walls where lined with torches and stuffed animal head, and the bar was located at the front. Me and star carefully walked around the loud conversations being held in ever occupied table as we headed for an empty spot to the far left of the room. I can't believe people can live in these conditions! C'mon, what has happened to humanity? To these people at least!?

Star sat himself down on a wooden chair adjacent to me on a brown wooden table and I did so too. Surprisingly, the horrific screeching noise of the chair didn't emit. Probably drowned in the noise of the bar. Bloody hell...

"Keep your eyes open", Star said and looked at me in the eye.

"At the door?", I asked in a low tone.

"Yes", he quickly replied and released a loud sigh, barely audible due to the LOUD noises of clinking beer glasses and conversations about whatever that makes them feel cool.

One after another, people burst through the wester like doors and replaced the very few people who left. So far, we've been waiting for at least an hour and STILL no result. I kept my cool and thought about various things. Important things. Things that confused me and made me feel insane or a more polite word, crazy. Mindy... she sure did look worried when we where about to leave... I sighed and shook my head as I began to hear a whisper. The same dreaded whisper that spoke to me yesterday. It sent spine shivering chills that caused fear and anxiety to attack me head on.

"creamy white, as pale as paper. Her name is the strength that help our bones grow. What is her name?", It said in an eerie tone that echoed like a lost dream. My eyes widened temporarily before I smiled faintly at the clever riddle. It was as clear as day. Extremely obvious.

"Milk", I sighed quietly and rested my head onto my warm hands. My left cheek tickled when the bandages of my left hand made contact with it. Loud noises of the drunken men filled my ears once again like a surge of electricity, almost causing me to blast of my chair like a rocket. Revolting...

I felt the harsh breeze of cold air swoop across everything, managing to penetrate my clothing despite it's resistance to harsh temperatures of winter. Somehow, nobody managed to feel it. Same goes for Star. What the hell is going on to me!?

Suddenly, the doors boomed open like an explosion and instantly stole me and Star's attention like the very king himself just walked in. But who I saw was someone who could easily grab anyone's attention in the blink of an eye. The pure suspicion and dread filled my very body to the brim and I could not hold back the thought of her being the one. The girl had golden hair that I could barely see from under her hoodie that covered her white face, leaving her chin exposed to prying eyes. Her robe was brown stained and tattered all over like moths had been feasting on it, or she was attacked. I looked over at star and nodded before looking back at the girl as she walked up to the bar.

"That's the one. I'm sure of it", I whispered and dismissed myself from the table with star at the exact same time accompanied with the unexpected screams of the chair rubbing against the wooden floorboards. "dammit", I whispered to myself as I walked over to her behind star in an orderly fashion.

He sat himself down on the wooden stool on the left of the girl. I took the seat beside him and felt my body shake as if someone had poured a bucket full of icy water all over me. Star looked right at me with his white eyes and gave me a serious look along with a piercing stare.

"We need a plan", he whispered extremely quietly and turned back to the front with haste. He's completely right. We definitely need a plan right now or else things are going to take a turn for the worst. Probably even death if these people find out who we truly are...

"What would you like sweety", A woman asked and slammed her hands in front of me as she leaned onto the long, polished bar table made of timber. She had long, flowing black hair and raised an eyebrow, waiting anxiously and impatiently for my answer.

Straight out of the box, I asked for a glass of FULL cream milk. Yep, real clever! As if... suddenly, she pulled a cup from under the table and slammed it onto the counter almost seemingly like it was her hardest. Somehow, the milk didn't spill after hopping out of the glass cup at almost as high as my head.

"enjoy", She said unamused and shifted directly in front of Star. He looked right up at her and put on his friendliest smile. "You love?", she asked and placed a hand on her hip.

"same thing", Star simply said and watched her as she twisted around and grabbed a glass of milk before spinning right back and slamming it onto the counter. Again I was surprised at how the milk hadn't spilt out of the glass wear. I mean, what is this black magic?! She then in front of the girl and smiled. "what would you like darling?", she asked sounding almost like she was a completely different person entirely.

"same thing", The girl said in a calm, sweet tone and in a moments flash, the woman looked behind her and then immediately looked back at milk.

"I'll be back in a sec. Can you wait for a bit, please", she said and walked away with a smile into a wooden door behind a set of see-through curtains.

I took a sip from the cold glass of milk and placed it back down gently. With the back of my left hand, I used the bandages to wipe off the creamy white moustache off my face. I coughed quietly and felt the floor vibrate slightly. Then it became stronger and stronger until a loud, booming masculine voice emitted from behind. Almost as if it was within my very head! But what he said made me realise that it was directed to someone else.

"hey pretty girl. I haven't seen you around before", A man said who was shirtless, wore black hard leather shoes, brown ragged pants, blue short hair and had white skin. His exposed body was full of scars and scratches for reasons obvious to me in every aspect. The typical junky in my opinion.

Star looked over at me and clenched his fists tightly as the man tried to sweet talk the girl to go out with him. I too clenched my fists into balls of capital H for hurt as he tried his very best to persuade her into going out. If a girl says no, then that mean NO! Suddenly, I heard a screech from behind me right before a warm hand grasped onto my arm... A soft delicate hand...

"I'm with him", she said simply and smiled at me slightly. The shade of red I became was off the chart. Probably even a dozen more! "Let's get going".

I was about to get up, but an intense ball of fury collided with my stomach and caused me to fall off the stool with the girl who fell right beside me with her hoodie falling off her head... The pain was extraordinary but with the help of a pump of adrenaline, I quickly stood up and sent a hand down to her... I could barely believe my eyes...

"Frost watch out!", Star shouted just in time for me to react and duck a devastating swing of a massive steel axe that would've beheaded me in an instant. It jammed itself into a thin, wooden pillar and immediately, the girl stood up beside me. She DID indeed have golden hair, but what made her different to everything alive except for me and star, where her ears and tail. She had golden fox like ears with white, puffy fur inside as her tail was moderately large and was too golden. The tip was the colour white and it resembled a fox's one.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind and held her arms behind her back, making her unable to escape nor even move a muscle. She knew that humans hated FrostBittens dearly and would do anything to rid of them entirely. But little does she know that we are here to save the day!

"Haha!", the man laughed and placed a hand onto my shoulder. "sorry mate, I tried aiming for her. Now that she's surrounded, what should we do to her?", he said in an evil tone and licked his lips.

"Rape her!", someone sneered and made slurping sounds that caused the girl to widen her eyes which where soon damped with crystal like tears forming on the very edges. I felt painfully guilty for this and I gripped my daggers on the side of my waists, ready to strike.

I looked over at Star and he smiled just before he nodded and pulled out a staff from seemingly out of nowhere. He gestured me to block my eyes and quickly, I did as he said. My eyes entered the never ending darkness that roamed behind my eyelids. For a split second only, a flash of red illuminated the darkness and as fast as lightning, I opened my eyes to see that everyone except for me, Star and the girl where stunned by what I assumed was a flash bang.

"GO!", Star screamed and began running towards the doors with the girl right beside him and her samurai sword swaying dangerously up and down. Her hair flown freely behind her in a mesmerising matter but I didn't want to stand here all day and count how many strands there where. I quickly rushed up to them and we burst out of the door with a loud, booming bang that impaired my hearing for a good two seconds before I could see what lay outside of the tavern. Immediately, the piercing eyes of the people became lit on fire with burning rage and hatred. I knew at once what they where going to do.

"KILL THEM!", I heard someone screamed from within the tavern.

"RUN!", The girl said and dashed off to the the alleyway. Both me and star followed in suit, navigating past the random objects that stood in our way to freedom.

Star then took the lead and lead us past a flock of children who began throwing apples at us. Hard!. We covered our faces from the tasty fruit that was being thrown at us like stones. They hit me hard but I didn't give up once. We ran straight through them as they made way for us and pelted us with even more apples. Oh for crying out loud!

"Go go go!", Star exclaimed and stepped up his pace when I heard a loud crash from behind and I never dared to even shoot a simple glance behind my back.

"COME HERE YOU FROSTBITTEN CRAP", The thing behind us exclaimed and this time I turned around to see the man who nearly killed me right on our tail. Literally!

I grit my teeth as hard as I could and let my tail come back to vision as it materialised in the thin air behind me. The stomping and screaming stopped at once as the man stood still. Motionless. Shocked. I however, kept on running and took in a deep breath as I would really need it.

"Hold on tight!", I warned and wrapped my right arm around the girl's waist and Star's with my left. At once, my eyes became the deep colour of blood and I used my tail to slash the air in front of us, causing me to go as fast as I wanted to since friction was now vanished for a limited time only...

Star's POV

WHAT THE HELL!? I'M GOING SO FAST AND I'M FEELING MY EYES WANT TO BURST! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! The houses where soon replaced with trees as frost carried us back to the kingdom at high speed... But for whatever reason, he stopped and dropped to his knees immediately then slumped down on his face unmoving on the stone road.

"Frost!", I exclaimed and knelt down to him. I can tell if he's dead or not, so without any hesitation, I held his right hand and put a thumb to his wrist, hoping for a pulse. Yep... I took in a deep breath and exhaled with relief.

"Thanks...", The girl said and looked at my head. I guess my hoodie must've came off during the wild goose chase. Figures. So has Frost's. "You guys are FrostBitten too... But", she paused and knelt down beside me and touched Frost's icy cold face softly and felt the smoothness. "He is the last of the bloodline... And...", she paused and stood up again, looking down at me as she tried to take off her destroyed cloak. "sorry. I'm Milk", she stated and threw her cloak into the trees to the right.

\

"I'm Star. A pleasure to meet you", I said and gave Frost a good slap. "wake up mate!".

Milk sighed and pulled me by the ear which caused me to moan in pain as she lifted me up. "Can't you see that he need help?", she stated seriously. I knew it was something not to be answered and I could feel my ears wanting to tear of like a piece of paper.

"ouch! Sorry!", I apologised and gasped as she let go of me. "Ok, I'll drag him. Let's get going... But we better get back to the kingdom before night fall", I warned.

"Sure thing!", she exclaimed cheerfully and crossed her arms. "Just don't exhaust yourself".

"yeah right", I mumbled to myself.

"I heard that"...

Frost's POV

Damn. Star must be one hell of a strong guy to carry me from back there all the way into the cafeteria! I mean, what a guy! We all sat for dinner at the furthest table to the left and began eating, or should I say drinking. We had mushroom soup in a wooden bowl and milkshakes. Haha, a very ironic day it has been. I took the final sip from my vanilla flavoured milkshake before quickly standing up, making that horrible screech that always hurt my ears. Lucky for me, my tail had vanished into thin air before star could attempt to pick me up... But why I have a red mark on my right cheek is beyond me.

"leaving so early?", Mindy asked and held onto my arm. "why can't you stay?".

I smiled and looked down at her. She returned it and tugged twice. "Sorry, I need to get some sleep", I explained soothingly and felt her arm release me generously.

I love how she understands me properly. Just like a great friend. I pushed the doors open with both my hands and walked casually into the hallways with flickering torches that cast a shadow of me in a distorted fashion, like a second me only to be attached to the walls. I made a right turn and at the end I made another, finally reaching the hallway my team lived in. With quiet footsteps, I twisted the golden handle of my room and pushed it right open. In a flash, I flicked the light open and kicked my shoes off to the side of the bed before diving in and cuddling with the blanket. Its warmth made me smile and feel safe and sound from absolutely everything. A hard day of work comes of to an easy end... Slowly, I closed my eyes and felt my body become numb as I entered the darkness behind my eyelids.

Not long later, the sound of soft whimpers awoken me from my slumber. My heart dropped like a stone into a pool of magma as soon as I saw the source. It was mindy. She clung onto me and had her face already dug into my chest, crying her eyes out. I blushed hard for a moment before I pulled myself together and gathered the courage I needed to finally attempt to make her feel better. I finally beat my shyness.

"Mindy. If there's something bothering you then tell me. I'm sure I can help you", I said soothingly and hugged her back. "After all, we are a team".

She sniffed and looked up at me with sore eyes that still looked as beautiful as gems. Red, shiny gems. "F...Frost... thank you. I feel a lot better just by hearing you say that", she whispered and wiped off her tears before placing them back around me.

"Why where you crying?", I asked in a whisper.

"Cause... I was so... Just. Please don't ever come back like that ever again", she stated and began to cry again. "I couldn't bear to see you hurt. So please... Be careful", she whispered her final words and rested her head onto my chest.

"Mindy...", I whispered in shock.

"You're so warm", she moaned and sighed. "Can I ask you a question? A serious one?", she asked quickly.

"Anything", I simply said and yawned which made her turn a deep shade of red.

"What would you do if you became a girl?", She asked with a soothing tone.

I thought for a brief moment before rubbing her hair and giving her my answer with a smile. "I would probably be shocked. Really shocked, but I would have to get used to it", I said and sighed.

"Thanks... Good night", she whispered and held me tighter.

"Night Mindy. Sweet dreams", I whispered and closed my eyes as I held onto her warm body...

Her question really did hit me hard... Imagine if I DID become a girl!? That'll be messed up. Literally! I moaned slightly and released an accidentally sigh. If that where too happen, then who know what I'll do... But waking up one morning and finding out that you've changed genders is enough to send you off deep into the dark, miss fortunate realms of insanity. I gulped and relaxed myself as mindy said one last thing.

"You're soo cute"...


	7. Chapter 7: Frost, The Girl

**Before we kick thing off, I just want to thank the viewers and readers of this story. Stay awesome and enjoy!**

Chapter Seven: Frost, The Girl

Frost's POV

The extreme rays of sunlight caused the darkness behind my eyelids to glow red and orange. I sighed and yawned quietly before fluttering my eyes open and allowing them to become used to the new lighting of the bright room. I looked to my left and smiled at the sleeping Mindy who still had me in her burning embrace for warmth. It's hard to make out if she really needed warmth or if it was for a different purpose. I shrugged at my mental question and released another sigh as I sat up rubbing my eyes and feeling sluggish. I hate waking up, but this whole blood and gore feast is only going to damage me internally. I've seen what happens to men who are shrouded with greed... And it's not a pretty sight. With another yawn and the feeling of cold air softly brushing my face, causing me to shiver slightly as I placed my right hand onto Mindy's soft hands that wrap around me like rope. With caution, I slowly moved her hands off my waist and ever so gently pushed her head off my chest and onto her light blue pillow that looked as good as new. She moaned in her sleep and smiled faintly at seemingly nothing.

"Sweet dreams", I whispered and smiled before shaking my head slightly and removing the covers from my body. For some reason, my voice sounded different but I shrugged it off. I never bothered looking at myself in the morning for personal reasons such as the intense feeling of drowsiness clogging up my mind.

With a deep breath, I flopped my legs onto the wooden floorboards and rubbed my eyes once more, removing the irritating itchiness from my eyes. The sun gazed at me as it rose slowly from the horizon in a memorising matter. Vast memories of my past filled me to the brim and caused me to sigh in happiness... But what a life I have lived and I can barely believe I've made it this far after all of the things I've gone through. Suddenly, I stopped rubbing my eyes and stared at my left had as I held it up to my face confused. There's no wound... no bandage and most of all, no reason for why... I cringed for a brief second before debating whether or not if I should wash myself up or find out why my hand is completely healed. Golden apple maybe? With the sun staring at me, showing the red stains on my hoodie, I made the obvious decision.

I struggled weakly to stand on my two legs and when I finally did, I looked back at Mindy and smiled faintly. Honestly, I've never seen anyone as nice as her in my life... Well, with the exclusion of a FEW others. With another sigh and a gut full of rocks, I dragged my feet towards the brown wooden door with the golden handle, tempting me to grasp onto it and twist it. I outsterched an arm and quickly twisted it before shoving myself in with a heave. As I entered, my black pants got caught on the bottom corner of the door, almost sending me downwards onto the white marble tiles that would've split my head in two. My heart beat excruciatingly fast as I made a mental not to never, EVER attempt an army push ever again. This is the first time I've actually set foot into the bathroom. The whole place had white tiles except for the ceiling which was wooden and painted white. The white marble toilet sat on the left of the room beside the large rectangular bath tub made of marble that was plunged into the top left corner of the room. On the right, there was a mirror plastered into the wall that was as big as almost the entire bathtub and had a sink attached to it. Finally, there where hooks on the walls that where obvious what they're for.

For whatever reason, my clothes felt loose. Really damn loose. Like I had shrunk down a bit or grown thinner. But I shrugged it off as the laziness over came me like a virus, taking over my thought entirely. With my right hand, I pulled my sleeves up to my elbows and this time, I reacted. My skin is NEVER this smooth! Nor THIS white! What is going on!? I rushed up to the mirror and received the biggest fright I have or will ever get in my entire damn life... No. This can't possibly be true can it?! What or who I saw looking back at me in the mirror, was a GIRL. My eyes widened in shock before I let my lips curve up into a smile.

"This is a dream!", I stated loudly and pinched myself on the right cheek. Instantly, I cursed at myself for pinching too damn hard and now there was a cut on where I pinched myself. A red line of pain. My smile faded like a wish you never received after tossing a coin into a wishing well. That painful, crushing feeling...

Then I though to myself on the spot, staring blankly at my crystal clear reflection before widening my eyes with contracted pupils. If I were to find out that I was in a dream, then why aren't I lucid... My blood cooled down to the point of freezing before I let lout a blood curling scream... The scream of a girl...

Mindy's POV

I shot up wide awake in the broad sunlight that shone from the clear window beaming upon me and painting the room with light. After my eyes had readjusted, I immediately threw off my covers and just realised that Frost was missing. Suddenly, I heard faint sobbing from within the bathroom. A girl like sob. Frost must be in there. With a quick and quiet yawn, I scrambled off the bed and made haste towards the bathroom door which was left wide open as the sounds of sobbing suddenly ceased to loud breathing. I took in a deep, quiet breath and saw a shadowy image on the floor. I knew immediately who it was.

"what's wrong Fro...", I paused as soon as I walked in and saw a girl in FROST'S clothing who was quietly sobbing on the side of the bathtub. "W... Who are you?", I asked with some edge in my voice. Obviously upset due to the fact that she WORE Frost's clothing and he was seemingly missing. What a coincidence is think not! She had white skin, dark brown eyes, a delicate, soft face and long black hair that reached up to her thighs.

She looked up at me with her sore dark brown eyes and stood up. "It's me... I don't know what happened", The girl stated and looked at me with seriousness in her eyes. I'm not buying this lie. I'm not an easy nut to crack.

I grit my teeth and lifted my left arm, pointing out my index finger towards her in a threatening way. "Don't play the game of cat and mice with me. Tell me where Frost is or else I WILL have to force it out of you", I threatened with a dangerous tone.

Shock suddenly filled her eyes. Almost as if she couldn't believe what she had just heard. She began pleading, begging me to understand that SHE is Frost. I shook my head in annoyance and pulled out a dagger from my waist. The cold metal blade slice the air with ease as I played around with it on my right hand and smirked at her pitiful face. I am not in the mood for this crap in the morning. ESPECIALY for a great friend who probably is in peril!

"Tell me or I'll personally spill your guts into the bathtub" I said after a loud sigh. My blood began to warm up pretty quickly, and soon would reach the point of boiling if she doesn't give in right now!

"But... Mindy... It's me. Frost Richtofen... I know it's hard to believe, heck even for myself. But hear me out, remember last night how you asked me that one", She held out a finger and smiled a bit, almost as if she was holding in a laugh. I had my ears open for this. "Question about me changing genders?", she finished.

My eyes widened in complete shock and confusion. Impossible! I cringed to the reality of Frost who is now a girl. C'mon! Now it'll be weird for her when ever I rest my head on his, I mean her chest. Slowly, I sighed and put my knife back into its small, hard leather case on the right of my waist. She smiled and sighed in relief that I hadn't attacked her. I was glad too. If I stabbed Frost, then who know what kind of mental illness I'd get! But to be completely honest with myself, she looks adorable. Painfully cute with her cat like ears on the top of her head. I smiled and walked up to her, extending my arms to the side in an attempt to give her a great, big bear hug for my ignorance. She took it shyly and trie dto struggle free but I was too strong for her. I felt her warmth fill my body with never ending safeness and calmness. Frost...

"I can't... Breathe", she gasped and grit her teeth as I tightened my blazing embrace around her slim body that surprisingly was the same figure as me... But I don't wanna talk about it.

Frost's POV

I sighed as I sat down beside Mindy on the side of the bed as she began weaving some clothing for me. She's one of a kind... I'll thank her dearly one day, but for now, I'll just try to make her happy with all my best. She's soo... kind. I took in a deep breath and sighed to the thoughts of having a different body. Suddenly, I trembled in fear when I remembered about how much pain women have to go though to give birth... A watermelon through a small hole about the size of... That's revolting! Eff this! I need to return back to my body before anyone else finds out about this...

"Just a taste", I hear someone whisper from behind me. Swiftly, I looked behind me to see nothing but the window with the sun slowly creeping up to the middle of the cloudless light blue sky.

"Did you hear something?", I asked mindy with the typical girly tone in my voice and sighed. Why me? Is what happens to FrostBittens? I think not... them what the hell is going on with me!?

Mindy gave me a weird look and smiled. "Must be hearing things cause all I can hear is the rhythm of your heartbeat", She stated.

Huh... maybe I just AM hearing things. I mean, I'm practically insane!

Drago's POV

This new mind... This mind of a teenage child is certainly pure. Much more than the ones before during my life in the previous three million years. This young prince is the fifty first that I have bonded with but he, or should I say she, hasn't found out yet. I know this one will be entirely different to previous ones. After all, I have to take care of all final blood lines, but that's how they all became extinct. Their bonds where never strong enough which caused an unbalance in their mental capacity, causing them to die instantaneously... But I fear this one had the biggest weakness of all... His flag has been raised, and wont come off...

"How do I look?", Frost asked and blushed as red as redstone as she walked up towards Mindy and the others from the bathroom. She looked absolutely stunning to be honest. She wore a black miniskirt that she wasn't too happy about in the start, white socks that only reach up to her knees, brown leather boots what somewhat made her look unusually helpless, a white hoodie with light blue glossy lines in certain areas and finally, her hair was styled into something similar to Mindy's except that she didn't have a pony tail. It was just the front that was styled beautifully. I sighed and grit my razor sharp teeth before snoring out blue flames.

"Frost, this will only last for a day", I said to her and watched as she looked around the room, desperately looking for the source of the voice. I sighed again.

"Did you guys hear that?", She asked worriedly and shook her head to bring herself back together.

"Frost, don't try to scare us", Star said and walked up to her. I can already predict what is about to happen.

Frost's POV

The boots and the miniskirt are a pain in the ass! How does Mindy and Sindy even wear this!? At least give me something like Milk's clothing. She wore white shorts that covered a third of her thighs, a red vest that where sleevelses and overlapped a white shirt with the picture of two red orbs seemingly chasing each other, light blue eyes that reminded me of a portion of my past that I dared to never think of ever again, and her hair just blew freely behind her without any style which is capital G for GREAT! Oh, and she wore the same foot wear as me. Which is the only flaw in my opinion.

"You look so cute!", Star exclaimed as her approached me and lifted up an arm in an attempt to squich my cheek. "Aww".

I don't care if this is a joke or not, but for whatever reason, anger seemed to build throughout my entire body like a volcano. One more false move and he is D.O.N.E DONE!

A cold wind somehow breezed past us from the door and tickled my thighs. Oh for crying out loud!

"You seem stressed", Mindy said and took a good look at me then smiled. "Just get used to it".

IS THAT A JOKE!? I CAN NEVER, EVER GET USED TO A BODY LIKE THIS!

Suddenly, a weird noise emitted from Milk's stomach as an indication for the need to feed or as I would like to call it, refilling the engine. She pardoned herself and giggled before asking for us to go down and eat breakfast. I looked up at the white, bare ceiling in complete relief. What a life saver! Mindy and Sindy stood up from the bed and began making their way towards the wide open door that wasn't closed by the one and only Star. I gulped as he took the lead ahead of everyone and waited at the door, allowing no one to pass. Then he looked at me and grinned devilishly as is he was up to something.

"Frost should be first to leave. Imagine all of the pain she had to go through!", He said sounding sympathetic. Well, sympathetic my ass! I'm not buying any of this bull from HIM! Damn, who knew such a shy kid with grandpa like hair could be so annoying!

"Alright", Milk said and held onto her stomach as she made way for me to get to the door. My pace was slow and steady, giving me some time to think what he is up to.

Finally, I reached the door and she smiled at me before bowing down to me. "ladies first", the moment he said that, I felt the need to crush his two little peas that he reefers to as his manlyhood!

"Why thank you", I said with some edge and took the first step out. Instantly, I used my left hand to back hander his crotch. Hard.

I laughed uncontrollably and fled as soon as I heard him release the most satisfying sound that made my day brighten up from stressed to happiness. Haha! He sounded like a dying cat!

Milk's POV

We sat down in the cafe, all munching on pieces of toast with butter. Frost sat as far away as possible from star as he's still furious with her. I took couldn't help to laugh at the sight. It was too humorous! Heck, even his girlfriend Sindy couldn't hold back her tears and laughter. I chuckled from the great memory and treasured it within my heart. A sigh escaped from my lips but was drowned by the constant conversations of team six who sat right beside our table, consisting of all boys who looked like the typical trouble makers.

Frost took a sip from her milkshake and happily swallowed before melting to the great taste of vanilla. Mindy laughed a bit and stood up from her chair, making the dreadful screeching noise sting my ears like a bee. She then walked behind Frost and played with her ears. As expected, she melted and looked really, really, drowsy.

"Having a great time?", Mindy asked and pinched her cheeks playfully.

"Mindy... hmmmm", Frost moaned and closed her eyes in pure enjoyment.

"you two look cute together", I stated. Mindy blushed as hard as blood and immediately ceased her ways with Frost and sat herself down, looking shocked and embarrassed. "Seriously".

"Yeah!", Sindy said backing me up. "I though I was the only one!".

"same goes for me", Star said randomly. "Frost, is it alright if we call you Frosty?", He asked Frost. She nodded and rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"I'm going back to my room and sleep", she said and strained her eyes. Must've had a hard night... Did they do something last night? Or am I just over exaggerating. But still, I know Mindy and Frost have a connection. I can see it in their eyes!

Mindy's POV

"Tell me the truth", Milk said and rested her arms onto the wooden table. "You like Frost, don't you".

I didn't know what to say. Lying for me is something I hate doing and trying to dodge this bullet might result in her spreading the word... After all, she already somehow knew about my having a like towards Frost...

Suddenly, just as she was about to open her mouth to say something, three guards decked out in full diamond armour with iron swords burst into the cafe and scanned around until their eyes met with ours.

"Get to the throne room. You have a new team mate", The middle one said quickly and with a voice of a commander in an army... I wonder who that could be?

**I give many thanks to the people who read and review my story. It really helps me a lot and motivates me to write. Just to let you know, it's hard to update daily but if I get motivated enough, then anything is possible! Again, I thank you all for reading and reviewing! I'll see you guys later!**

"_**The tough times are not here to stay, they are here to pass".**_


	8. Chapter 8: Ocean Warfare

**Sit up, tighten you seatbelts and hold on tight to the handle bars! This is the longest chapter so far! Brace yourselves for this epic thrill ride! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter eight: Ocean Warfare

Frost's POV

Here I am, thankfully in my original form and standing inside of the freshly polished throne room that glowed under the glowstone chandelier. Why the king wanted me to come here is way beyond my limits of understanding but I suspected it to be information about the next challenge. But already facing the fact that its an ocean combat scenario and that I have an EXTREME phobia towards open waters, I did not want to know what other dangers lurk in the water. Bloody man eating sharks, sirens or maybe even the Kraken for crying out loud! I released a sigh as the king stared at me blankly, almost as if he was waiting for someone else to arrive. I closed my eyes and opened them up as frustration began building up within me like the friction of flint and steel smashing onto one another to create a spark of yellow fireworks. I swallowed my sticky saliva before taking a deep breath of confidence and finally asked what was going on.

"Er... Um", I began uneasily and nervously. Good going brain! I shook my head to rid of my negative thoughts and took another deep, lung filling breath of cool air. "What is going on?", I managed to ask and exhale loudly and felt my upper right K9 tooth with my slimy pink tongue. A sudden eerie smile came across his face as he shook his head slightly.

"Shouldn't you be telling ME something?", He stated and burped loudly, causing a few guards to crackle along with his wife silently chuckling on her golden throne right beside his to the right. "Pardon me. Anyway, who's the new girl?", He asked.

This literally sent down spine tingling shivers throughout my bones as my veins became refrigerators for my cold blood. Doesn't he know!? I mean didn't Star already tell him that the girl WAS me? Or was he being the flop he is and tried to embarrass me in front of a superior. Dammit Star, I knew he wouldn't let that sack whack go by so easily. The thought of it made me smile and almost forget about the problem served right in front of me, but luckily I didn't. I would hate to stir up an argument with the king. Especially since he's been so nice to me so far. I dug my nails into my palms, feeling the ragged, brown bandages on my left hand that felt rough and old. With a clear mind completely isolated from any negative thoughts, I spoke.

"My king, that girl IS me", I stated and made a frown-smile as his eyes widened. Almost as if he thought I was just joking. I knew this would be hard nut to crack! I'm not crazy am I!?

A soft, calm sigh escaped from his dry lips before he licked them with his pink, slimy tongue and took in a deep breath. I mean a really DEEP breath. Like he was about to dive into the Arctic Ocean. He lifted up his right arm and pointed a finger up towards the ceiling, like he was a teacher going to lecture me for not doing my homework. Ah, the memories. What a way to brighten the suspenseful mood! Before he could even say something with his partly open mouth, three guards in shiny light blue diamond armour walked in with Mindy and Milk from the left doorway. They looked right at me in a weird way before stopping in their tracks and looking desperately around to room for something OR someone. The king turned to them still in the same position and I begged for him to just forget about what we where just talking about. C'mon! Just leave this topic for a different time!

"My Lord, the two have arrived", One said and knelt down with his iron sword in his palms looking like he was offering the shiny metal blade to the king.

"Good job, dismissed", The king said and looked back at me with his piercing Light green eyes that shone in in the bright light of the chandelier. "Just like the last one", he said and smirked at me. My heart raced as my eyes widened in pure confusion. The last one? What is he talking about!? Last one... I eventually shrugged it off and sighed as we fought in a tug of war with our eyes, locked onto each other like chains.

"Where's the new team mate?", Mindy asked curiously and quickly walked right up to me with Milk right on her tail, both looking really confused but it didn't really concerned me since they had smiles plastered across their faces like nothing would ever make them upset or sad. "Frost?", she asked soothingly once she was a meter away from me, causing me and the king to snap out of the trance that held us both in the still cold air that filled our lungs to the brim.

"I'm alright", I said and cleared my throat before the king lowered his hand back beside him and sighed.

"You're not the first that I've seen transform into the opposing gender", He stated and I felt my heart warm up with relief and security. That's great! Now I can explain myself clearly without sounding like a total idiot! "You see, when you where a", He cleared his throat. "A girl, did you feel and act more differently to what you would usually do?".

This had a great impact on my mental thoughts like an explosion via a super charged Creeper. Damn... I never actually thought of how I acted during the time I changed. I sighed and cringed to as I remembered something. Something I needed to ask from the very start.

"What is th...", he held his hand up as straight as a stick and hushed me, causing me to shut my mouth in a split second.

He lowered his hand once again and spoke with the clearest voice he could muster. "It's your split personality. Remember that and it's the complete opposite of you... If you know what I mean", he stated.

I knew already that it was the complete opposite of me, but the fact that it was my split personality hit me like a stone brick to the gut. For crying out loud, this conversation can't get any worst.

"AND", The king said with a smile almost as if he was holding in a laugh. "The first, strike challenge starts in exactly one hour". FOR THE SAKE OF SANITY, WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE SUCH A HARSH LUCK?!

I mentally face palmed and forgot what I was going to ask. Fire out... Why me? I sighed quietly to myself and listened to the fading tapping footsteps on the white marble of Milk who had just left without me even noticing. That's strange... How my ears didn't pick it up is beyond my comprehension but at least I wasn't the only one annoyed by the fact of the challenge starting a day earlier. Or was it two days?

"Frost", The king suddenly said and nodded. My eyes widened and I stood still with my ears wide opened for his final words before I could finally leave and prepare for the challenge. "Make good use of the environment, no matter how harsh they may seem", he said. I made a mental note and smiled.

"So it's like the enemy of my enemy, is my friend", I stated and took a step forward.

"precisely", he whispered loudly and cleared his throat for what seemed like the thousandth time. "you are free to leave".

I felt my stomach ache as I walked silently towards the door to the left with Mindy who walked to the left of me, smiling the whole way with her glistering ruby like eyes shining to every source of light available. As we passed though the brown, wooden door that was left wide opened for some reason, she sighed and stared blankly forwards. Most likely thinking of something important... These games are only going to change us into monsters if we are not careful where we place our pieces on the chess board. Weirdly, I still wore my original clothing. Like the clothes Mindy made for me transformed into these clothing. Black magic I suppose. Or maybe it's something I've over looked. But I don't want this to consume the so little time we had had to prepare for the worst... I hope we get though all of this without loosing any of our minds. Especially me. I'm prone to getting thrown into the pits of insanity. We took a right turn into another corridor lined with the torches and red, royal like wool that lay on the ground looking like blood. I sighed as we took another right turn into the hallway we all lived in. Team one also lived in this corridor but I've never seen them walk in or out of their rooms. Bizarre... Again, must be some sort of magic.

"You ready?", Mindy asked with courage from out of the blue. I turned to her ans she looked back at me with the burning confidence in her eyes accompanied with a heart warming smile across her white, soft, delicate face.

I grit my teeth too with the burning confidence and replied with a heart filled with courage. "Let's do this and make them realise what we are truly capable of!", I said encouragingly and dug my short nails into my white palms, again feeling the uncomfortable feeling of the white bandage wrapped around my left hand...

The king stood still and proudly before us as we lined up behind our corresponding flags. I was at the front of the line this time since the others considered me as 'Team leader'. I don't really feel like it goes with me since my behaviour is timid and soft but, in a way it fits me well. A strange way only when I'm under such a heavy amount of pressure or when anger or adrenaline floods my body. Even just a little spike would change my behaviour to my survival type. Dangerous, destructive and most of all, I have the never ending urge for blood and gore. Good in a way, but I have to force myself from using it in this challenge unless something happens... If our ship sinks... I am going to go crazy!

"The rules are to not use Greek Fire under any circumstances, no other anti vessel weapons are aloud to be in use except for the ones that are left on your ship. And most of all, you can make it to the other side of the sea without your vessel. Also, in these games, teaming up with another team is allowed. Any questions?", The king asked and an eerie silence fell upon the entire throne room packed with people. I could see team eleven getting quiet restless while team one looked extremely anxious. After all, their leader Steve is very skilled in ocean combat. Our chances of winning are slim and highly unlikely. Like trying to shoot a bulls eye blind folded with your dominant hand tied behind your back.

"Good luck", Steve said and tapped my shoulder. I was extremely surprised to what he had just said and my eyes sparked with happiness and regret of thinking that he was a bad person. "sorry for what I did back in the rounder up challenge. I now know who you truly are and how hard your life was. Sorry for being blinded by the lies They told me", He apologised soothingly and smiled. "can you forgive me?". My eyes felt like they wanted to pop out from what I had just heard... Of course!

"Steve, of course I do", I said softly and smiled at him as he held out a hand for me to shake. I firmly took it and felt a gush of cold air slap my back as he disappeared along with my entire surroundings. So it begins.

The warm sun shone over my entire body as we stood on the deck of our ship. Sadly, it wasn't one of those massive war ships. It was more like a small gunner ship. It had around fourteen cannons on each side. Seven on the top row and the rest on the bottom, sticking out like jet black thorns, posing as a dangerous beast. There where only two pillars on the medium sized brown, polished ship with some gold trimmed wood. Like the safety rails for example. They where gold trimmed and had a very smooth surface for removing hooks with ease, unlike the other ships. Despite it's size, I loved it. A very nice ship indeed! The large steering wheel sat at the back of the ship, above a set of stairs on each side that made it to the top of a platform where Star stood and grasped onto it. The middle pillar was larger that the one in front of it and consisted of a look out at the top along with two massive, white masts that where tied up around the horizontal beams with rope attached to the side of the ship. The second one only consisted of one that was already down, budging forwards as the wind blew into it. In the horizon, I could see massive grey lines that looked like land. I smirked and clenched my fists tightly. Underneath the large platform, was a door. Probably the captains quarters.

"Arr me hardies!", Star exclaimed intimidating a pirate with one of his eyes open. "I see we're looking for adventurrr aren't we maties!". I couldn't help to laugh on how accurate he sounded. It's good to have a laugh during tough times... And since that I'm the one who had permanent death in our team.

"Release the sails and head north towards victory!", Mindy exclaimed and slashed off the ropes that held the masts on the long wooden beam. It boomed downwards before inflating in the wind just like the one in front of it.

"Milk, you man the cannons, Sindy will be on the look out, Mindy will be using the chain shots and finally, Frost you will be an all rounder while I steer her towards the shore", Star stated and at once, everyone agreed and rushed to their quarters. The tapping of footsteps filled the air until after a brief second... Then realisation hit me as hard as a knife jammed into my gut... WE'RE SURROUNDED BY WATER! I couldn't handle the rapid beating of my heart as the vessel rocked from side to side as my stomach began brewing a storm. An unpleasant storm... I think I'm gonna puke!

I sighed as I leaned over the edge with my hands holding my head as I slowly got used to the sea. Heck, its not even that bad! I spoke too soon as Sindy began yelling from above and pointed out to the right, causing me to spin around in complete shock and fear... What the fuck?! How did they even get such a beast of a ship?! My eyes widened along with the others as we stared at it, completely annihilating another ship into many splinters of sharp large wood... All it took was three shots of their cannons! I took in a deep breath and relaxed myself with a warm exhale in the cold, calm breeze. Their ship is too slow. And this is practically a race! Wish means we have to get out of here!

"Frost, you man the ship!", Star called out and let go of the steering wheel before taking in a deep breath as he looked over at the right. "A beast she is, but she is no match for us in speed", He said and began walking down the flight of stairs on the right of the ship.

Immediately, I walked up towards the set of stairs to the left and felt somewhat heavy. Like something was weighing me down... But what is beyond me. I shook my head and made loud knocking sounds with every step I made as I ascended up towards the top. I took in another whiff of air and walked behind the large wooden steering wheel. With confidence and a mind full of courage, I grasped onto it tightly and smiled as the ship began moving at a much faster pace. Not too long until we hit land. The grey line is only a few kilometres away.

"FROST WATCH OUT!", Sindy screamed out at the top of her lungs as two massive black cannon balls surrounded with fire splashed into the surrounding water and exploded from underneath, causing our ship to speed up for a fixed moment before I heard a loud, muffled boom from the right.

I took a quick glance to just see a puff of black smoke in the distance as five molten balls of steel came spiralling down towards our ship from a great height. Damn mortars! I should have known that such a massive ship had more lethal weaponry attached onto it! I watched in horror as three struck the water and splashed white foams onto the deck while Mindy tried to regain her balance after slipping on the water. Suddenly, we where struck just slightly by one and it chipped away the left side's golden safety rails before plummeting into the dark blue ocean as we hurried our pace towards the grey lining.

"They're retreating!", Star exclaimed and grit his teeth. "Damn... That was too bloody close for comfort!".

I tried to force myself to stay calm but the intense shock of that hit was too much for me to take in. My heart beat excruciatingly fast as I gripped the smooth handles tighter and looked up ahead with all of my fears of the sea returning like a nightmare combined with reality. That grey lining wasn't land at all... It was a storm...

"Brace yourselves!", I screamed out at the top of my lungs and shivered as the sea became rough and foamy white. The vessel rocked up and down in the dangerous waters whilst massive fights where being held in the distances.

Explosions of red to the right, splinters of brown to the left. THIS IS CHAOS! Argh! My head hurts! I let of of the wheel and clutched onto my head like my life depended on it as the sounds of cannons bursting filled the air like wildfire... I can't take it any more! The pressure is killing me!

"Frost, if you give up, then you will never see the end of the line", A voice whispered and echoed from behind me as if I were in a cavern. "Believe in yourself and you WILL win!".

My eyes widened and I released my head from my blazing grasp that nearly blinded me for good. I have to believe in myself. I gripped onto the wheel once again and smirked.

"I have to believe in myself", I whispered and grit my teeth with a devilish smile plastered across my face as the others watched me in shock. "Get ready!", I screamed and thrust downwards with the steering wheel to the right, causing it to change directions in the open sea and heading course towards a a clearance that looked passive.

"At the end there's a cave! Get ready to steer her in!", Sindy shouted as her hair flew gently in the strong breeze under the grey clouds that now have consumed the orange sun that cried for our victory. I will not die here! My grave will not be with the fishes!

The ocean began stirring up storms and the waves where only just beginning to get rough as I eyed the massive cliff face and studied it well like it was my prey. The strong gust of wind blew my hair roughly as it temporarily blinded me, stinging my eyes with salt. It stung like a bastard but I kept myself strong. I do not want to fail the others! Up and down we went in the massive waves big enough to consume homes entirely as water splashed onto the deck while Star tried to get rid of it with an iron bucket with Mindy who helped. Suddenly, a ship about the same size of ours began approaching us from the right while another from the left. They weren't close enough to board us but sure as hell they where in the perfect place to bombard us.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!", I screamed out at the top of my lungs and thrust the wheel to the right again, causing the ship to spin around and face the side of the ship to the right. I smiled devilishly and waited for Mindy to get back onto her station which was manning the chain shots. Our ship swooped down on them as a wave rode past us which allowed Mindy to make the most precise shot achievable.

It sliced through the deck like a raging blade going though twigs and annihilated the whole crew that where on the deck as the two wooden pillars collapsed onto the ship itself causing splinters of wood to explode as their ship sank slowly into Davy Jones Locker. I smiled at their demise and instructed Star to release the barrels. He smiled and saluted me before rushing up the stairs and slicing off a rope from the back of the ship that hung loosely on the hand rails behind me.

"Let their bodies fly!", Star exclaimed and ducked down blocking his ears with both hands as the satisfying explosion filled my very ears with calmness. Now we can get the real challenge started! The cliff face was now only a couple hundred meters away from us, looking more like a massive ship wreck. The waves began to calm down and turned back into the sea I loved. I sighed as I let go of the wheel and looked behind us to see if anyone was going to try anything funny.

Good, not even a soul. I cleared my throat and took in a deep breath of the salty cold air that tasted like old socks. Damn, what's in this water?! Loud creaks began to emit from ahead of us as our ship crept closer and closer into the mouth of the cave which was now only a couple of meters away. The mouth looked just like a skull with black, soulless eyes that inflicted fear into my soul, causing me to gulp in fear. Slowly, the ship entered the opening and soon, the darkness consumed us for a split second before light blue florescent shone throughout the entire cavern which lit up the whole place beautifully. They emitted from veins of gems and crystals sticking out of the cave walls seemingly everywhere from the ceiling to under the water. I was relieved for a moment before suddenly spotting a pair of glowing yellow eyes at the top of the ceiling beside Sindy who was looking straight ahead just in case of anything. I sighed and rubbed my eyes with my sore hands as the salt irritated my eyes which where stinging crazily. The thoughts of strange creatures filled my mind before I opened them up in surprise. Mindy was right in front of me, smiling and sitting on the left of the wheel on the golden trimmed safety rails.

"M...Mindy", I said sounding surprised and for what ever reason, I felt something fighting against my will in an all out warfare. It anger me slightly but I would never get angry in front of her... Not while she's smiling at me.

I could barely hear the others talk as everything but Mindy was all I could only think of. Like I was in some sort of trance... I feel so... so calm and free of any fear... But what's happening to me?

"Come closer", She said, echoing like some Goddess. I felt drowsy as I approached her and felt myself beginning to loose control over my body for every small shuffle I made towards the gorgeous being. "Closer", she whispered more soothingly as I was almost face to face with her.

I felt her arms hold my head tightly with... coldness? But I couldn't react at all to what was happening as I heard a muffled scream in the background... It sounded like Star. Suddenly, her mouth opened unnaturally wide and at that moment I realised what this creature truly is. A SIREN! Her features of Mindy disappear before she morphed into its true form. A mermaid with a fish like head, accompanied with horrifying disfigured teeth that caused me to snap out of my trance but it was far too late as my head was about to become minced meat. Suddenly, out of the odds pushed against me all the way to the edge of my very life, a silver blade exited its throat and was coated in dark crimsons of the siren. It pointed at me, threateningly before it was jerked out of its throat with a horrible gurgling sound that sent shivers down my spine. I was THIS close to death! I could've sworn I saw flash backs of my past life...

"We need to keep our heads up", The REAL Mindy warned and pulled me into her warm, tight embrace that filled me with hope and courage to continue our journey. "Don't die", She whispered into my ear and released me before turning away with a small, faint smile on her face...

I wont let you down Mindy. Not now, not ever...

I shook my head, getting rid of the negative thoughts that shrouded my mind like a virus before walking back towards the wheel in complete silence. The creature looked horrific and disturbing with blood gushing out of it's mouth like a fountain. My grip tightened around the wheel as we began going faster and faster all of a sudden...

"GET DOWN!", Sindy screamed out at the top of her lungs and before I could even react, a loud boom to the right burst my ear drums and caused Sindy to scream out at the top of her lungs as I watched the middle mast break off from the base and collapsed right beside me. I didn't flinch or move. I was so shocked that whispers began to talk to me from within my mind like I was at the verge of TRUE insanity. The right wall was replaced with a barrier of sharp, agonising killer rocks that stood as the only thing blocking us and the other ship which was filled with at least eight people. They looked just like pirates, except for their accessories but I paid no attention towards them even as they threw their roped hooks over to our ship but kept failing miserably due to the slipperiness of the railings and because of the rocks slashing it away... What I saw underneath the pillar was blood. Crystal clear blood with a body laying down beside it. My heart sank like a cannon ball into the ocean, sinking deep down into the untouched ocean of madness.

"MINDY!", I cried just before a cannon ball passed me by mere inches as flames sparked up the front of the ship. Star poured water over it but it proved useless.

"What the fuck!", Star spat as it burnt more brightly... those cheaters... dirty bastards...

I let my salty tears leave my eyes as I vaulted over the railing and landed down hard on the deck just as the wheel exploded into fireworks of wooden debris. The whispers grew louder and louder until it reached a climax and suddenly faded into nothingness but the screams of my allies and the blazing inferno at the from and back of our ship. But what do I care? What do I care if this junk sinks down into the abyss?! I fell to my knees beside Mindy's limp body as their ship collided with ours head on. Why her? What has she ever done!?

"ATTACK!", The captain of the other ship screamed and soon all of his men too screamed with their weapons hanging over them as they all boarded our ship and scattered like ants.

I grit my teeth as my eyes turned to a dark red colour of demonic blood and everything seemed to go slow motion. The small army of men vaulted over the fallen pillar as I stood up and pulled out my daggers with the satisfying seething sound that motivated me to fight for survival. Two sent their curved, iron swords straight into my chest but I smiled and used the gut hooks on my blades to catch them and push them to the side, temporarily stunning them. I did not waste this opportunity to finish them off with a stab to the back of the skull, cracking it and causing them fall to the wooden floorboards lifelessly. I smiled and ducked a massive metal axe by mere inches before turning around and kicking his kneecaps, causing him to scream in pin as it snapped. I stood up and gutted his throat with my right blade making his flesh and blood spill out with some splattering all over my face, then spun around to take on three more men who looked as ferocious as ever. Wonderful! Now to taste their blood! They charged at me recklessly and I smiled demoniacally before tossing both my blades at the two surrounding the middle one, both falling to the ground with my blades stuck in between their eyes. The last one sent a vertical slash at me but failed as I let my tail come to plain view with its four white spike sticking out of my tail just bellow the pink tip. I blocked it with ease before I swiped at his feet with my right leg, making him loose balance as his sword flew free out of his possession and fell right into his wide opened mouth. Serves the bastard right. Cheating cowards. The rest stopped fighting suddenly and stared at me with widened and shocked eyes. The blood smelt like blood. Fresh blood. Haha! Oh how I love it!

"RETREAT!", Their captain screamed and scrambled back towards their ship like the cowards they truly are. Our ship suddenly shifted forwards and slowly began sinking down into the deep dark abyss below us. The eternal darkness...

"FIRE!", Star yelled and Milk responded as quickly as a heart beat and slammed a brown lever downwards on the side of a cannon right before immediately blocking her ears.

Their ship exploded into a thousand pieces with flaming debris flying all over the cavern with screams of pure agony and death. Star took in a deep breath of the smoke and coughed crazily before running up towards me as I fell down to my knees beside Mindy who was wide awake, staring into my eyes with tears fleeing her eyes.

"Frost! The ship is sinking!", Milk exclaimed and looked over the side and took a step back in shock. "At this rate, we'll get eaten by the sharks surrounding our ship!".

I ignored them and made my tail disappear as I stroked Mindy's light purple hair that covered her beautiful eyes and face that made me smile slightly before I too let out tears. Her entire right arm was crushed under the large wooden pillar that was coated in blood. She began to silently cry and used her left hand to touch my face.

"Go. Go on without me and win. I wont be dead remember", She whispered soothingly as I grasped her hand with both my hands, feeling how cold she was. I can't see her like this...

"Frost! Get a move on!", Star called and stood on a makeshift wooden boat, big enough to fit at least nine people. "You'll die!". The heat of the flames grew closer and closer for every passing second. I smiled and sighed.

"I'd rather die for Mindy", I stated and picked up my icy blue dagger from beside me and gently placed it under Mindy's right shoulder. She looked up at me with and grit her teeth, knowing what I'm about to do.

"Do it!", She yelled and used her left hand to grasp hold of me and pulled me down right beside her, hearing her heart thump as fast as steam pistons.

With tears leaving my eyes and dropping to the cold hard wooden floor that was slowly going up vertically, I pulled the dagger upwards as hard and as fast as I could... She was now free... But missing her right arm. She passed out from the intense pain that spiked throughout her entire body and her grip faded to nothing but silence... I looked to my left and saw that the others where gone. I cried harder and pulled Mindy up close to me in my tight, burning embrace...

"I won't let you die", I whispered and stood up with her in my arms with her hair touching the wooden floorboards. "I promise..."

Mindy's POV

Ouch... I opened my eyes slightly to see my reflection in the small calm water beside my face. It smelt of salt and I smiled slightly. With a grunt and a bit of a struggle I tried to push myself up but ended up failing. I sighed and cried softly. I have no right arm... How can I hug anyone any more? How will I be able to write ever again?... Footsteps emitted from behind me as I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

"Mindy... Are you ok?", Frost asked soothingly and sat beside me as the sound of rushing air past us like a whistle.

I sighed and smiled at him. "Yeah", I replied and leaned on him. My right shoulder touched his and he didn't seem to mind... How isn't he disgusted by the exposure of my bone? He smiled and sighed.

"I'm terribly sorry... I'll do anything to help you...", He said and the sound of the cold rushing wind passed us once again, only louder.

"You're really warm", I whispered as the sound came back again. What the hell is it?

"I don't know, its just me", he stated as the noise sounded again at almost an ear splitting pitch. "Argh! What the hell is that noise!?", he yelled and sounder muffled as the cave shook like an earthquake was just taking place from within here.

Suddenly, the unpredictable happened. A ship that was identical to ours made a stop right in front of us, almost as if someone was here to save us!

Frost's POV

I looked up and smiled as I saw a flash of light blue and light green entered my vision. It was team one! They had come here to pick us up and bring us to the finish line with them! A rope dropped from the top and I immediately tied it around my waist before kneeling down to pick up Mindy in my arms. She blushed hard and smiled as I felt my legs leave the ground after a painful tug. My stomach felt like it was going to rupture from the tightness and weight pushed onto it, but I held on for Mindy's sake and for my team.

"Oh my!", Cupa exclaimed and looked horrified at the dismembered limb of Mindy's right arm. "What happened!?".

"Long story", Mindy stated and chuckled before I finally stepped onto the deck from over the railings and placed Mindy on her feet. Damn my stomach was so grateful after I had the rope cut from the front with my light blue dagger before seething it onto my waist. Talk about total organ failure!

Suddenly, the ship began moving again as Shade began steering us out of this cursed carven of madness... But this particular girl seems to calm me down in many ways... I don't know how, but its something special about her. I sighed and felt the cold air hit me like a slap to the face as we exited the cave... I could not believe my eyes... All hell was standing right before us, waiting for us to become consumed by the massive water sprouts and whirlpools that had already consumed many other ships and sent them piece by piece into Davy Jones Locker.

"Over here!", I heard someone so familiar, all I had to do was think of an old man. It was bloody Star!

I looked over board to see him on his raft that was slowly sinking into the dark blue abyss below the surface of the ocean. Shade could see him too somehow and we drove past them, hoping that they would grab onto something and climb up without having to return for anyone who fails.

I smiled at Star once I saw his hair pop up like a floating bush. "Hey grandpa!", I exclaimed and watched as he climbed over the golden trimmed safety rails and helped the other two to get up onto the dry, cold deck of the ship.

"Mindy!?", Sindy exclaimed and rushed up to her sister soaking wet and almost cried when she saw the horrible image of her older sister's right shoulder. I too cringed but I knew that it would be healed... If not then... I'll have to make it up to her with everything I own. Even my life.

"HOLD ON TIGHT!", Steve exclaimed and and hugged the middle pillar with Cupa as me and the others rushed to the second one and held dearly onto it as a massive grey water sprout just barely touched us.

I grit my teeth and begged for this to be an ok trip. A trip without anyone having to get hurt again... It's going to hurt me more than anyone! A flash of lightning stabbed the ship from the back and caused it to catch ablaze as the ship rocked up and down over and under the waves of dis pair and sadness. I felt sea sick but I forbid myself from throwing up the morning contents! If I do so then I am not worth of competing in these games! I tightened my grip and grit my teeth with my eyes closed... I just couldn't take the peer pressure of dying any longer!...

Finally... I opened my eyes to find a land filled with yellow dust instead of water we had made it I laughed quietly to myself as I struggled to lift myself up due to the pain in my arms, forcing me to stay down, feeling barely alive... I smiled slightly when I heard laughing emitting from the bottom of the ship. Suddenly I watched as my surroundings changed back into the throne room. Still as great as ever with the white marble again looking freshly polished. The king stood before me but I could barely move as the glowstone chandelier shone high above me with it's beautiful bright lights. I lay on the cold marble, taking in deep breaths and faintly smiling at the cute face right in front of me. She touched my face with her right hand and smiled as she too laid down on the floor beside me.

"We did it", she whispered and sighed before I closed my eyes and entered the eternal blackness behind with a smile still on my face...

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, you may now remove your seatbelts and relax. Anyway, not ALL of my chapters will be THIS long due to how time consuming it was. Literally, it took me a whole five hours to write this! Well, at least you guys enjoyed! I'll see you all soon! **


	9. Chapter 9: The Past is Always Present

Chapter Nine: The Past is Always Present

Frost's POV

The smell of fresh, bitter blood soothed its way into my nostrils, causing me to awaken from the never ending darkness behind my eyelids that caused so much confusion. The sun was no more, the sky was coloured in a light shade of red with a few white whips of clouds that resembled fairy floss. The bright, happy memories of my past infected me and pumped my blood with endless warmth as I sat myself up and rubbed my black messy hair with my left hand that felt sore. Where am I? What IS this place, and most of all, why am I not in the castle. Maybe I'm not even in the kingdom itself! The soft silk like grass tickled me from under as the wind whistled and made the beautiful flowers in the meadow I sat on dance in a spectacular manner. But their colours weren't available... Like this was a lost dream. But if this was a dream, then why haven't I became lucid?... What's going on? The sound of rustling emitted from behind and my reaction was instantaneous. I looked over my shoulder to see nothing but the bare, colourless meadow I sat in that caused my blood to cool down slightly as if I knew of this place. Just at the far end of the black and white flower patches that looked as lovely as the ones at the courtyard of the Creeper Kingdom despite of their lack in colour, I saw a small wooden lodge.

I sighed and felt the wind brush against my body as I looked forward and took in a deep breath of confusion. Why am I here? That's the only questioning that I mostly need answering... Is it the same, unearthly creature that forced me into the games the one who brought me here? I exhaled all of the carbon from my lungs and pushed myself up to my feet as the cold, calming wind strike me again and made the entire field dance in its strings like puppets. I felt strangely lightweight and quickly felt around all over my body to instantly find out why. I HAD nothing on me except for my clothing. My blue hoodie was remarkably unscratched or even had a single stain on it. Same goes for my clothing. Once again, the wind blew and stung my eyes with the flying dirt it held, causing me to cringe and spin my body around, now in the direction of the wooden house. After relieving the pain in my sore eyes, I took in a deep breath and took the first step forward, feeling something pulling me. Reeling me in with some sort of magic force. Then I took another step with my left leg, feeling somewhat worried. Then another with my right, feeling anxiety smash my with a clay plate across the face, shattering it into oblivion. What's going on!? Just as I pressed my left foot onto the soft patch of colourless grass in front of me, I heard something. A muffled voice coming from up ahead.

Fear slowly crept into my bloodstream, tearing out at my nerves and causing me to grit my teeth. T...This feels so familiar...

"Two thousand and five, early March the twelve", A voice echoed from seemingly nowhere, causing my eyes to widen in complete shock and fear that feasted on my disintegrating sanity. I took another step, feeling weight down by the undying guilt that had scared me ever since. "Extermination day", The voice said from the back of my sanity as I pushed myself forward despite of the anxiety eating away at my thoughts.

I clenched onto my will and grit my teeth as I slowly closed the gap in between me and the house with hard, painful steps that made me feel as if I wasn't alive any more. The smell of the blood ceased and became the smell of... No... NO! Tears slowly formed from within my eyes as I forcefully destroyed all of Hell's bounds tied up against me. Anxiety was replaced with determination, fear with courage and shock demolished with a clear mind... I knew well of this place from the basement to the very brown tiled roof with its chimney smoking for the very first time... Indicating... Tears began falling off my face as they slid onto my cheeks like and untamed river, making many twists and turns before dripping down onto my clothing, leaving a dark stain of despair. Finally, after the tight three minutes that felt like five straight hours, I burst into the brown, destroyed wooden door to find myself sitting and playing with the other children with toys... I looked so young, so small and helpless... Those where all my best friends at the time. All living in this small orphanage dedicated to the special children since at the time the Humans made the rule that annihilated many other races despite of their age, innocence or knowledge. I smiled slightly and wiped my tears as I walked up to them, non noticing me since I figured out that I'm transparent to them and untouchable. The children looked so happy and harmless... Out of all of them, the girl who looked about five with the blonde hair was my FIRST friend in the whole world other than the nice people who took me into this place. She was mysteriously only one years of age but she was intelligent enough to be in fifth grade. I only imagined her hair being blonde as there was NO colour at all besides the sky and myself.

Suddenly, the ground began trembling under some sort of force that was approaching the front door like a stampede of buffaloes, destroying what ever is in their path with such an executing force. The children grew frightened and the little girl began crying whilst hugging onto my younger self. My ears twitched to sound of a muffled seething sound emitted from behind the door before it was suddenly blown off its copper hinges, making it fall to the ground whilst the blinding dust picked up. A small, black rectangular object was thrown into the house containing the unsuspecting children before it burst into a flash of light that blinded everyone but me... I watched in horror with tears forming in my eyes as men in dark clothing with gas masks worn over their head to protect them from something. But what?... Then I remembers... All of the horrors of the event caused me to fall to my knees as the fear began to eat my sanity while I clutched onto my throbbing head. They observed the still stunned children and nodded as they looked at the young me rubbing my eyes with tears falling out like a waterfall of lost hope. Then it happened. They left us alone with only a small rectangular box that soon opened, releasing an invisible gas that immediately took effect on everyone but me and somehow the girl who clamped onto me like a mother and child. I could not say another word to what I had just saw...

One of the children stood up and began digging into his wrists with his short nails in an attempt to forcefully remove his veins. His eyes looked insane. The smile across his face was more than enough to throw you into the deeps pits of insanity as it was more than just uncanny. Believe me, much more. The colour suddenly burst back into my eyes which caused my heart to beat faster and faster. Blood hosed out of his wrist as a red and blue tentacle flailed in the air on each hand as his face slowly became pale. But he wasn't just done... He began tearing off his face piece by piece with the snow coloured chunks of flesh on the floor before he finally fell down to the floor with his blood pooling underneath him as he still, had the smile. The other two boys began feasting on his flesh for a couple of seconds before. I took in a deep breath of air that smelt like rotting meat before I nearly vomited out the contents of yesterday... They puked out their organs... The heart, stomach, liver, intestines, EVERYTHING! I felt so uneasy and could actually feel their pain as their blood painted the younger me in red and the walls... This was no other than a true Hell... A hell that could've been stopped if I could stand up an fight... It's all my fault!

The girl sobbed as hard as she could before I heard the footsteps approaching once again towards the wide open door that resembled a gateway to the realm of insanity. I felt so sad... Why did I have to live a past like this... Why?

"Ruby, you will live on", The younger me stated and looked into her eyes as they both exchanged sobs of despair and fear.

"How Frost? Where is there to go?", She asked as the sound of the footsteps grew louder and louder.

"Your only hope is to head east towards the much nicer kingdoms that treasure us and everyone", He said and grit his teeth as she held him tighter. "I promise to see you again and... If we do, I'll be your family".

"I will!", She stated and sighed before I mysteriously blanked out to black before I could see once again.

That's where the rumour started. That's how my fury began and that's how I was mentally and physically scarred for all of eternity... The final thing I saw and heard where the screams of myself as they cut my left hand before forcefully dipping it into a bowl of water... A bowl of piping hot Trethian water...

Huh? oh... Just a bad dream. As soon as I opened my eyes, I felt all of the air leave my lungs as an unexpected embrace tightened around my arms and waist, rendering it useless to move. Sudden vibrations emitted throughout my entire body as my chest began to dampen. Light purple strands where right in my face as the sobbing of the innocent girl broke my heart into a million pieces of shattered glass. I took in a deep breath of the cold air surrounding us within our room before her grip became more tighter, causing the new oxygen to leave my lungs. Why is she so worried and most of all, sad? What happened to me while I was in the nightmare? Just then I blinked and felt my eyes have some sort of moist... Tears? Was I crying in my sleep? I felt the guilt of making Mindy cry crush me down to the core of the world as she continued sobbing until I eventually spoke.

"It's alright. I'm here for you", I whispered soothingly and cupped the back of her head, feeling the smoothness of her light purple hair that coiled up behind her back. "I wont let anything happen to you". She sniffed and eased her sobbing down to slow, heavy breathing before she looked up at me with her big, shiny ruby-like eyes that glowed in the sun painting the room with colour and life.

She sniffed again and smiled at me faintly as she eased her burning embrace and sighed. "I... I thought you where gone...", She paused and began tearing up again. "I don't wanna loose a friend as good as you, Frost Richtofen". I sighed and stroked her hair whilst blushing. I'm STILL not used to this... But I have to sooner or later.

"Is anyone looking for me?", I quickly asked, making her blink blankly before giving me a heart warming smile. I guess that means yes? Or maybe she's just happy to see me ok... There's something about her that makes me feel so safe and secure from everything... When she lost her entire right arm... I could even FEEL her pain... I'm so sorry.

"Now that you mentioned it", she said and laughed quietly for a fixed moment before releasing a sigh. "Steve wants you to go outside in the courtyard. He has someone he want to introduce to you", she stated with some seriousness.

I nodded and thanked her as she shifted herself off me when I sat myself up with the welcoming coldness of the air tickling my skin. Mindy got off the bed making it moan before landing on the floor with a thud that honestly stabbed me with a jolt of electricity. She smiled at me cutely and made a small wave before twisting the golden handle of the bathroom, waiting for me to wave back. I happily did so with a smile, blushing as hard as hell before she disappeared into the bathroom, gently shutting the door behind her with a click. An eerie sense of dread began replacing the air within the room at a surprising fast pace, making me feel scared... Especially what I had just witnessed once again... With all the courage I could muster, I exhaled and removed the light blue covers from my body, exposing myself to the warmth of the sun and the coldness of the room. A lovely mixture. I chuckled to the memories of myself becoming a girl... I know what the king meant by the exact opposite, but I don't know what he TRULY means about it. Getting to the bottom of this is like trying to solve a puzzle in an unknown language. The more you adapt, the more you'll have an understanding. With haste, I slid myself off the bed and wore my shoes the instant I touched the wooden floorboards that where somewhat more shinier than the usual... Did Mindy have something to do with this? After equipping just my sword and daggers, I faced the door with a sigh. Whatever Steve wants, I'm sure it's important.

Mindy's POV

I squinted my eyes just as I left the castle and took a step into the broad daylight that shone across the kingdom from high above without a cloud in the light blue sky. The flora danced to the occasional winds that blew ever so calmly across the entire courtyard. The stone pathway emitted a cold aura out of it causing me to shudder in the sheer coldness. In the corner of my ruby like eyes, Frost was waving at me with a smile across his face. I blushed hard and waved back with too a smile on my face before heading towards him. The grass scrunched as I walked off the stone walkway to the right and past the white, marble fountain. My kingdom has a lot of these across the city... But the only problem is that its not as wealthy as the others, making it slightly corrupt and broken. I took in a deep breath and pushed away the negative thoughts as I was now right beside Frost. He chuckled slightly at me and smiled adorably... The feeling I got from that almost gave me a bloody nose bleed! Damn... I need to get used to Frost's amazing smiles.

Frost's POV

"Frost!", Steve called and approached me from the right, stealing my attention from Mindy towards him as he held hands with his, Erm, 'Girlfriend' along with another girl who looked really damn familiar. But my hearts rhythm said no and punched my rib cage. Thanks a lot! It's not like I wanted my ribcage to PROTECT my heart! "I have someone who wants to meet you", he stated and pulled out a small device with a red button before he pushed it with his left thumb and put it back into his left pocket. I wonder what that's for.

"Hey Steve and Cupa", Me and Mindy said at the EXACT same time. I immediately turned to a deep shade of red and so did she as the others stopped right in front of us with smiles. The calming wind blew again, causing everyone's hair to dance with it in a spectacular way before it ceased.

"Are you two sure you're not in any sort of relationship?", A familiar voice spoke from behind. I sighed and didn't bother to even look behind. Milk, obvious. She's the most curious out of all of us. Just like a cat... haha! So very ironic indeed! I chuckled to my thoughts, not knowing how uncomfortable Mindy was to the right of me. I was about to say something to her, but Steve cut me of as soon as I opened my mouth.

"Team three now has a sixth member", Steve stated and smiled at me before indicating me to look at his right with his eyes. I laughed slightly and did so... Oh my goodness! How bloody adorable! At first I couldn't believe it but after a few blinks, it became clear to me that I wasn't dreaming. That girl looked too much like someone... But to be her is a one to a million probability. Literally, there are fifteen different kingdoms in the land of Minecrafia and she decides to come to the one that I'M in during the games. That's the most unlikeliest thing I have ever, EVER thought of!

She wore a white dress that reached up to her knees, black and red shoes with white socks only reaching up to her ankles, white skin, light blue diamond-like eyes and finally, long golden hair that reached up to her waist and wasn't styled in any way. Suddenly out of the blue. Literally. My eardrums vibrated to the loud, booming noise of a small silver jet passing by from up high in the blue, looking just like a speck of dust with another smaller speck falling down towards the ground. As soon as the booming noise stopped, the air was filled with a whistling noise from above... IF THAT'S A NUKE THEN I'M GOING TO GO CRAZY!

"Calm down everyone, it's just my supplies", Steve stated and I believed him as the whistling disappeared into the constant breezes of the wind that made our hair dance playfully in its grasp.

I sighed and watched it smash into the ground with a loud boom that shook us slightly. Surprisingly and completely out of the reaches of my mind and logic altogether, there was no smoke nor any heat emitting from the metal container for Steve that destroyed a brown wooden bench and scorched the grass to black char. The look on Cupa's face was legendary. LEGENDARY I SAY! Her eyes where winded in pure shock to her courtyard that now had a huge black mark of death that made it look ugly. She then started to twitch her head slowly at Steve who was laughing uncontrollably... He is D.E.A.D DEAD! Not by just Cupa, or the king, but they'll even stomp on his grave and graffiti all over it with black marks!

"F...Frost", Cupa said with edge as she allowed her rage to build up within her as Steve explored the container's contents. "Take Ruby. I have to take care of a pest that needs to be punished... WITH THE SOFT SIDE OF MY HANDS!", She screamed out in pure rage which startled me ALOT. I jumped from the sudden shock of electricity and watched her give Steve slaps to the face. He began turning red from all the slaps he earned and looked at her in the eye before smiling. She suddenly stopped mid way and grit her teeth painfully hard against each other like rivals. "Jerk!", she exclaimed and gave him one final, earth shattering slap that literally sent him flying!

I trembled in the fear of having a bruised face by Cupa, let alone getting launched a few meters! Damn... Does this place mean THAT much to her? I mean, the time to repair it is probably a split second since she's from the royal family after all.

"Ruby? That's a nice name", Milk said and smiled at the young girl who was only about from the floor to my neck in height... But still... she looks so young. Wait a second... Ruby?...

"Hello Frost", she said ever so innocently and cheerfully as she approached me with her hands held behind her back... Her ears matched Hers... It can't be, can it!?

"Frost?", Mindy asked concerned and placed a warm hand to my forehead before the little girl something that punctured my body like a rod of blazing fire that ruptured my insides with my mind feeling as if it was becoming overloaded with too many things...

"Frost? Do you not recognise me?", She asked just as Mindy dropped her hand off my forehead before blinking blankly... Ruby gave me a heart warming smile that destroyed every single trace of negativity within my entire body... I can't believe it! She's actually ALIVE!

**Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Feel free to leave a review and stay awesome!**

"_**The past is a deadly creature, consuming all those who look and spend too much time with it".**_


	10. Chapter 10: A Taste of Darkness

Chapter Ten: A Taste of Darkness

Drago's POV

Frost. I will help you get though these games without you loosing your mind... I cannot let you suffer any longer! You are COMPLETELTY different to the previous fifty! I will not let your race die! Heed my words Frost Richtofen, once you have what it takes, She will give you your gift... Just be ready for it...

Frost's POV

Huh? I snapped out of my trance when Mindy came to my view. I sighed as she stood in front of me looking extremely worried about me. Her eyes sparkled like red jewels in the setting sun behind us and she raised a finger in front of my face. I looked at her confused and blinked twice before she asked me how many fingers she was holding. I sighed and blinked again. Now why would she even think of me having double sight? I wasn't hit on the head, was I? I told her my honest answer with a red face before she sighed in relief and sat down to the left of me, making the white bed moan quietly under her light weight. Suddenly, just as she rested her head on my shoulder, the bathroom door exploded open with an incredible amount of force that shook the entire room. Heck, my heart even skipped a beat and punched my chest! Mindy jumped in shock and I immediately looked behind me to see Ruby who walked out with a red face accompanied with a frown. I sighed. I see she has gotten a lot stronger, but why DID she come here in the first place? I mean, why during the games?

"S...sorry!", Ruby exclaimed shyly and clenched her fists into balls of pain. "I didn't intend to push the door THAT hard!". Mindy chuckled we both stared at the adorable girl who just stood there, as still as bricks before she grit her teeth painfully and pointed at me with her right arm and index finger as straight as rail tracks in a threatening way. "Frost!", She yelled and closed her eyes.

I have no idea what the hell is going on. Did I do something to hurt or upset her in any way? I think not! Maybe she's just angry at me for... I sighed and let myself get rid of the negative thoughts that tried to consume me like once before. I do not want to enter the real realms of insanity. Instinctively, I looked at her with a confused face and blinked as I shook my head slightly.

"Did I do something?", I asked in complete confusion as I stared into her diamond like eyes that reflected my dark brown eyes that shone in the setting sun behind her. She was dumbstruck for a split second before she grit her teeth harder and opened her eyes once again, showing the blazing inferno within her that was gradually building up.

"The king told me, to tell you that the next challenge starts tomorrow", She stated and reached into a pocket on her dress with her right hand, desperately searching for something. For crying out loud! Give us all a rest! How am I supposed to keep myself from falling into the cold embrace of insanity if this is going to go on and on!? Her adorable light blue eyes eased off from the anger that built up within her for no reason as she pulled out a small black chalk about the size of my pinky and brought it up to her face. "This is the first strike", she said sounding ALOT more calmer before she crushed it with her right hand, causing it to turn to a black mist that suspended in mid air before disappearing entirely from existence like magic. I say magic because there is no logic whatsoever behind this act of black magic! 

"What time?", Mindy asked calmly and smiled brightly at Ruby who somehow managed to retreat from her sudden anger to the adorable, innocent girl that bit my hand TWICE in the last hour. I sighed just before the realisation hit me across the face like a good, hard slap. The promise I made... I... I can't do that just yet... There is still a lot to do. I know she'll understand.

"Tonight after dinner", Ruby replied and walked around the bed with quiet footsteps that silenced everything in the entire room strangely as our shadows stretched along with the room slowly becoming more and more darker. I sighed as I looked forward again, looking straight at the wooden door with its handle shining like a star before it began to fade along with the light, slowly becoming replaced with a much more dimmer light with a tint of light blue. "Frost... are you ok?", She suddenly asked sounding empathetic towards me for no particular reason at ALL... When I saw her eyes, they looked sad as they stared at my left hand resting on my left thigh. The bandages have gotten much more worse for wear and it straight up felt like garbage wrapped around my hand.

I covered it slowly with my right hand and sighed before she blinked out of her little trance and sat down to my right, making the bed moan slightly. She sighed before I felt a warm arm wrap around my right arm as Ruby leaned on me with teary eyes. The pain she must've gone through... Her past... I felt myself wanting to burst out into tears but I restricted myself from doing so... She always looked up to me when we were children... I was once brave and confident... But ever since those 'incidents', I've changed entirely... Suddenly, the hallway became flooded with muffled banging noises that quickly approached our front door before making a dramatic stop like a red light was lit up. The golden handle twisted to the right, pointing south east before the door opened up quickly to reveal Milk who smiled at us cutely with her eyes widened as the bright yellow light of the hallway forced my vision to readjust themselves to the new lighting.

"Oh... I didn't know you three where establishing a family?", She said sounding innocent and surprised at the same time. I blushed along with Mindy and Ruby while Milk just stood there wide-eyed at what she assumed we were doing... What made it look like we were is completely isolated from my knowledge. I mean, HOW? Before I could even say something, Ruby's stomach growled for fuel like a something was vibrating within her... erm... what the hell brain...

"Well, that's the indication for fuel Ruby", Mindy stated and chuckled at her own small joke that actually made me laugh. I've always been able to laugh at even the simplest things... Then, she unexpectedly looked down sadly... Just like before... I wonder what's bothering her so much.

Ruby's POV

That hit the spot as hard as stones! I've never tasted sushi as good as THESE ones, let alone Frost was the one who decided to cook for us! I see he hasn't changed a bit... well, maybe a little. Cut that, he's changed almost entirely... Well, who cares for now? Especially after having a killer meal by a sweet, loving boy! Haha! Once these games end, I'll make sure Frost remembers about the promise he made for me. Don't wanna make thing more difficult for everything, after all, Serenity DID say that these games are all about death and destruction for the grant of...

"What a meal! Even our parents can't even make something as good as these!", Sindy exclaimed and took in a deep breath before hugging her full stomach beside Star who looked like he was taking a nap. Honestly, they look like a couple.

"Don't get too comfortable. Our challenge starts very soon", Frost warned with a sigh when he made the slightest glance at at me before looking away in embarrassment. Does he not fully understand who I am yet? I've made it completely obvious to him, but maybe, just maybe, he must not be happy with me participating in these games. After all, it IS all about death and destruction... But Serenity said something to me... riddle to pass onto Frost after a few challenges or when the first so called 'incident' occurs. But what it is, is yet to be deciphered. "Ruby... when does the challenge start?", Frost asked suddenly and looked back at me with his dark brown eyes staring into mine from across the wooden table we all sat around in the quiet cafe. It looked truly splendid with the great combination of white and green paint along with another level up above.

"Right now", I stated in a whisper and gave him a heart warming smile. He returned one back to me and chuckled before dismissing himself from the table with that DREADFUL, ear splitting scream from under the chair... I cringed and blocked my ears along with all the other FrostBittens...I hate how sensitive our ears are...

Frost's POV

Like what happened before the last two events, we had to line up behind flag which was now replaced with a banner of the colour of light blue and the word "FrostBitten", written onto it in white vertically. Right beside it, was a black mark... Our first strike... The sudden chills of the throne room's eerie effect froze my blood and clogged up my mind with the solid images of things that gave me courage and motivated me. The one that stood out the most was Mindy who had the will to survive even after I had forcefully removed her entire right arm! I admire her determination to live on after that... Thank goodness she had it healed up... The king cleared his throat like the true man he is, sounding like a lion's roar before he began explaining the challenge for tonight.

"Good evening contestants, this challenge is more of a rescue mission. The location will be in a bar with each member being harassed and abused. Remember this, you don't want to hate each other now do you? Everyone won't suspect you until you LOOK suspicious. Other than that, one person must be elected to be the hero while the rest are the captured", He explained so well, that it rang twice within my ears... He's truly a definition of a true king. A great king.

I knew without a doubt who everyone would elect. We didn't even have to move or look at each other from how well they could rely on me... But if I fail this, then I'll do the same to my right hand with to what happened to my left... Or I would never forgive myself. Without further a do, the freshly polished throne room disintegrated into nothingness but the dark abyss of eternity that could grasp onto anyone and send them to the deep realms of insanity. Before I knew it, my eyes where blinded momentarily before they readjusted to the new lighting of the room I was in... What... The fuck... I gulped as I allowed the horrifying imagery to invade my mind like an army of bacteria, quickly multiplying and making the image very clear to me... The whole room I was in had around thirty people inside, all sitting down on brown, luxurious couched to the right as I sat on a bench at the bar. The room smelt of alcohol and cigarettes which stung my nostrils painfully as it choked me... But that soon ceased as soon as I felt nauseas... It proved fatal towards me, ending my vision entirely before I could feel the cold hands of strangers drag me towards my imprisonment... Maybe my eternal imprisonment.

The striking pain of blood entered my nose, forcing em to awaken inside of a metal cage lined with spikes that prevented me from attempting to even escape the slightest bit. I grit my teeth painfully as I watched two horrifying figures approach the middle which was lightened up the most inside of this bar... All of the other participants sat on the seats all over the entire room, smiling like this was funny to them. I swear, once I escape, I'll make them frown with the tip of my blades... Wait a second... Shit! I'm unarmed. Then...

"Frost! HELP!", I head the very familiar masculine voice scream in pure terror as the ground opened up and very slowly like trap doors, accompanied with a buzzing noise emitted as a sand coloured chair began to rise up from the empty patch with Star... His hands and feet where ensnared in bonds that sealed him on it... I knew immediately what this is... "FROST! I DON'T WANNA DIE!", He screams out at the top of his lungs before my heart sank down to the endless pit of hurt and sorrow...

H...his throat was slashed slightly by the man to the right equipping a blade made of rusty iron in his right hand. No blood spilt but he somehow became unable to interact to anyone or anything vocally... just the small croaks of horror could escape his wide opened mouth. I began to tear up slightly, but this wasn't done.

"Let the show begin!", The man to the left said and immediately received an applause from everyone before he pulled out his own knife from his back pocket.

Star looked ever so frightened as he leaned over him, making it hard for me to see before he stood to the left of him again and sliced off his fingers from his right hand. Blood gushed out like an open tap of red water which showed the small bones that exposed themselves to the outside world. The world of pain. My eyes immediately filled with tear before they streamed down like waterfalls from the side of my cheeks and splatted onto the cold, hard floor that I stood on uneasily with the urge to vomit due to how much I could actually feel his pain... I'm way to empathetic if you ask me. Star's eyes where as wide as ever with his pupils contracted to a small white dot of fear... oh no! He's at the brink of insanity! I... I cannot let that happen!

"JUST FINISH HIM OFF!", I screamed out with tears falling harder from my face, making the two men. No, the two monsters smile before lunging their blades into his chest, ending Star's life. But I knew that he wasn't dead. Not while we're still in these twisted games of insanity... His head flopped backwards on his limp neck, making me unable to see his face... But these men weren't over. They torn off his arms by force, taking out a large chunk of his torso out which tore his chest almost in two... I couldn't hold myself from the pure terror that image induced into me! My knees smashed onto the hard floor under me as I clenched onto my head as the dreaded whispers entered my head like wildfire, causing me to slowly loose myself under this extreme guilt and pain that I could feel.

When I looked back up, I saw his rib cage wide open like the jaws of a shark, only it had around four bones left to hide his internal organs... but they where already torn into shredded paper... Blood splatted all over the sandy chair, turning it into his red grave. I cried harder and felt the fear and shock eating me away once again. Please... No more! I... I can't even get myself to talk nor even think straight! I looked back down at the cold iron floor that seemed to calm me down slightly, but unfortunately it wasn't enough to become noticeable.

"FROST PLEASE! DON'T LET THIS HAPPEN TO US!", I heard an ear splitting scream emit from up ahead... In the place of Star, was now Mindy's younger sister... Sindy! Before she could say another thing, she too was slashed at the throat by the blade of the man to the right who smiled devilishly at me as he wore his black clothing to induce fear into me. It totally worked! And now it's eating me away with it's inducing pain and fear for the others along with a rock of guilt that sat behind me, pulling me down and making think so negatively...

My eyes widened even more as they began cutting away her ears with their knives... She had her mouth wide opened, screaming out nothing but the croaking of pain that caused me to hold my heard tighter and tighter until I felt like it was about to break into a million pieces of shattered glass. But it never happened. Blood trickled from her ears as she now looked dizzy. Her purple hair, slightly darker than Mindy's was now coated in her own crimsons of defeat... The next thing they did made me cry as hard as I ever had in my life as I finally understood the role of the hero... He must be the one to suffer more than all of the others... He hold everyone's burden... no...No...NO! HER LEGS WHERE GONE! HER FACE WAS COVERED IN HER SALTY TEARS AND BLOOD FROM HER EYELESS SOCKETS! I CAN'T STAND IT! I CAN'T ANYMORE! I then began cutting my right hand on the sharp spikes from the bars of the dark grey iron cage that became my prison. And soon, my eternal one if I don't do something... But how can I?

Blood began to splatter onto my face from the deep wounds I had inflicted upon myself under the influence of insanity. There's no denying that anymore! I...I can't feel the wounds! Suddenly, I heard a soft, soothing voice of someone. When I looked up, my heart sank into the depths of darkness while my pains started to come back at me all at once, causing me to cringe and sniff before I grit my teeth and clenched my fists onto the cold bars of imprisonment.

"Frost... Please don't let us die", Mindy said soothingly and shed a tear... A tear that caused me to cease crying as I gripped the iron bars even more tighter... Everything went slow as I felt something taking over me, causing me to stand up straight still holding onto the bars with all my strength as my eyes widened in shock.

"Frost! You have gone through too much! I cannot allow someone as special as you to be devoured by evil! NOW RECLAIM YOUR SWORD!", The voice within my head screamed out and concussion me before I fell back to the ground, clutching onto my head as I screamed in pure agony for a fixed moment before my eyes turned to the darkest colour of red... The colour of my blood... And the colour of what I want.

I smiled as time slipped back to its original pace, causing the blade of the man on the right to ALMOST make contact with Mindy's throat if it weren't for the ability for me to induce fear into the enemies once they make eye contract with me, making them force suicide... But I feel like a completely different person... the man was now stunned and severely shocked at what had just happened. No, more like dead. The blade was jammed right into his forehead with blood spilling out like a fountain before he fell onto his face on the floor as the one on the left was completely frightened. Oh... I guess he's next!

"Ezarca!", I yelled and watched at the legendary blade of FrostBitten formed from in between my hands. The blade's handle had a very stable grip made of a combination of hardened carbon, iron and steel, making it highly durable and most of all, easy to handle. It was coated with strands of brown, soft leather that gave it it's comfortable grip and at the tip of the handle there was four silver blades sticking out diagonally with one larger one horizontally. In between it all, rested a giant red gem, carved to perfection by the legendary dragon. The blade was as sharp as an atom, and having an florescent appearance as well as being slightly transparent with the colour of icy blue. Finally, a pitch black strip was attached onto the blade and on it had my full name engraved into it horizontally in red.

The enemies trembled at the appearance of the blade as if it was well know... HAHA! I smiled and slashed the bars clean off with no sweat and immediately dashed out as time seamed to slow down again... The people who where sitting around watching where now off their butts and making a full sprint towards me all in slow motion while Mindy was shedding tears from her beautiful eyes. I will NOT allow another person I care about get hurt!...

An easy fight it was to be honest, and a very quick one indeed. Blood splattered everywhere. Including on me and Mindy. She looked horrified at what I had just done but she quickly understood why I went on a rampage against these creatures. Organs and the stentch of nlood filled my nose to the brim before Mindy looked at something behind me after shaking off and intestine from her bloodied shoes.

"Mindy?", I asked curiously before she held out her hand, trembling in fear... I looked behind me... I couldn't believe my eyes. I trembled at who I saw inside of the cage... It looked like another me... Only was his hair less messier and he wore everything the same as me only in pure black... Is this... Me?

Before I knew it my eyes had changed back to the colour of dark brown before I felt extrememly uneasy as the pain from my head and right hand struck me like lightning... I fell to the bloodied ground unconscious, not being able to see anything, but a whole phrase... It was the colour of white in the eternal darkness...

"The ruler of destruction, Ruler of death, but it depends on how you see me. Most know for darkness, but worked well with wisdom... Who am I?"... I felt myself make a smile... Chaos...

**Hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! Be sure to leave a review on it and tell me if I should maybe add some more blood and gore to it. Or maybe even a better element of romance! Take care and stay tuned for the next chapter! Stay awesome!**

"_**Being a hero isn't easy. Dying will make others hurt, and no hero wants that... But the hardest part it carrying everyone's burden... They all depend on the hero, no matter what...".**_


	11. Chapter 11: An Unexpected Event

Chapter Eleven: An Unexpected Event

Drago's POV

He must forget what he had seen. For the sake of everything, I mustn't ever do that again. I mustn't allow Frost to ever step close to the brink of insanity again... I will force him to forget of this incident, all but the sword... Yes... His sword.

Mindy's POV

I clenched my fists slightly at the thought of Frost. He hasn't said a word yet ever since last night, nor did he even sleep in the room after recovering. I sighed and shook my head slowly before dusting off my black skirt with both hands. There's a very slim chance of him being at the throne room, since the new guy has to speak to the king today. Today looked very dim and plain sad. The sun had it's glorious rays of light and heat blocked by a huge chunk of grey and black swirls of vapour that looked more like mist than clouds... A sudden itch irritated my left arm and as soon as a tick, I scratched at the site, gritting my teeth to the surprising pain I received. That's right... I closed my eyes in the dim room and let my right hand flop off from my left as if it was paralysed. I shook my head and sighed in the bitter quietness of the room. It must be hard for Frost, going through these games just for the prize at the end. But why AM I in it? What caused me to join? I opened my eyes and eased myself from the stress that quickly clogged up my mind like an infestation of some virus. What am I doing, I need to check on Frost. Weakly, I got off the bed, making it moan slightly in relief before letting out another sigh from my lips. I stood still, motionless, silent. Just looking down at myself. Observing what I wore and thinking about what is yet to come. My blue and grey shirt with a smooth picture of a red gem plastered at the centre, making it look less bare of any decoration. I wore the same miniskirt, plain black and soft like delicate silk or fabric. My white socks made it up to my ankles as I wore brown leather boots over them since the new season of painful feelings is about to arrive... Wounds will start to get infected during this section of time, making this game look and feel more like a prison... But why are we competing for the entrance of Hythin. The last time I heard about it, was at school last year inside of a journal I had found from under my bag at the sports classes. A lung full of air entered through my nose, slightly inflating my torso before I exhaled loudly and walked up to the door with my right arm extended forward, ready to make contact with the cold gold. Then a thought caught me off guard as I gently made contact with it and stared blankly at the wooden door right before my eyes. Sindy has became more violent and less caring towards me ever since... These games are... I grit my teeth and fought off the thoughts of evil that tried to hijack my sanity. No... I don't wanna believe that until I see it.

With my heart filled with courage and new strength, I took in a deep breath and twisted the handle to the right before pulling it open with a soft, calming creak accompanied with my soft breathing. I took a step outside and eased myself from the tenseness of my body and smiled faintly at the light green wall with a bright, flickering torch greeting me with it's fine heat. The red carpet looked freshly placed and brand new. I chuckled for a brief moment before walking towards the right. Then sudden realisation hit me as hard as a super charged creeper... What routes have I been taking to get to the throne room if its just right in front of me? I felt so annoyed and clenched my fists to fight it off as it crawled up my spine.

"Frost, you have to understand that using your darkness will only jeopardise these games, resulting in a war with...", I heard faintly from the room to the left as a soft, orange light flickered. I fastened my pace and hugged the walls with care and silence.

"I...I don't remember much... But all I have is the sword", I heard a voice I longed to hear since last night. Frost's soothing, innocent voice that made my heart beat faster... Then I frowned as I peeked from the wide opened wooden door that too looked brand new.

"Right now, things are critical. Someone from Char Town reported a Frostbitten with a tail unlike any others he had ever seen. Not only that, but there have also been reports of two others. And to top that off, Charcoal has felt your energy, and now he's sent an army to find you...", The king said sounding loud but from here it was just a whisper I could barely hear. Frost clenched his fists and sighed, sounding like nothing.

"If anything happens, what becomes of the games?", Frost asked seriously and I could of sworn he shot a glance at me with his shining dark brown eyes.

The king took in a deep breath and spoke. "It will be cancelled. Completely and everyone will be sent back to their homes via our special airships only reserved for emergencies...", He paused and smirked at Frost who gave him a confused look. "Take good care of Mindy", The king said and made my eyes widen with shock as my heart began to beat faster and harder. "No matter what hardship comes your way, Mindy and Ruby will prove vital... Just stay close to her".

I trembled in pure embarrassment and shyness that seemed to heat up my face all at the same time of cooling down my blood to the point of freezing. A tear fled from my right eye as I smiled faintly and looked at Frost wholeheartedly... I won't let you down... Suddenly, I felt a tremendous amount of pain strike my back, causing me to kneel down onto the floor in pain. Argh! I looked down at my stomach to see it slowly pooling up with blood, staining my new clothes and causing me to tear up as shadows of unrecognisable figures crawled up from behind me...

"Looks like we caught a pretty one", One whispered from behind before a cold, strong hand of despair held onto my right arm and squeezed tightly on it. Despite the pain and sudden abuse introduced into my body, I took in a deep breath and screamed out as loud as I could before I was strike to the back of my head, causing me to loose focus and vision... All I could feel was the cold red carpet that tickled my legs and exposed arms, and some blood that seeped its scent into my nostrils...

Frost's POV

That scream sounded very, very familiar. But I had no idea to who it belonged to. Despite the confusion, I decided to investigate on what is going on. If it was THAT loud then I suspect something is going on. I took in a deep breath and exhaled just as I took my first step towards the wide opened wooden door. The words the king told me echoed as I slowly approached the opening with some orange flickering light illuminating from within the hallways. What does he mean Charcoal can feel my energy? And why am I that important? I sighed, disposing of all the negative thoughts as I took the first step into the hallway. Sudden shock filled my entire body to the brim as soon as I looked to the right... on the carpet, laid a small, darker shade of red that resembled blood. I grit my teeth slightly and approached it with caution as I stared at it with anger and confusion. My blood cooled down to the point of freezing for a split second before I knelt down and touched it with the tips of my fingers on my right hand. Slowly, I brought it towards my nose and sniffed it... Suddenly, a frightening image of Mindy popped into my mind. Her clothing was gone, exposing her bloodied and slashed body that exposed her insides as she lay motionless on the cold dirt...

"Mindy...", I whispered in anger. My nails dug deep into my palms as my jaws collided with each other, making them sore and painful. The sweet smell of her blood made me shudder as reality stabbed me, causing my eyes to widen just before a shadow cast from the left of me. It held up a massive axe like object high up above it before I saw it's mouth open... Then without warning, the shadow slashed downwards, intending to end my life...

"Don't even think about hurting him!", I head a very familiar voice say as I felt a small chunk of stone hit my head. It didn't hurt but instead, made me spin around as I got back to my feet... What I saw frightened my soul and threatened my sanity to the very least. A large green figure without a head stood before me as it's chunky crimsons fled from the large hole that used to be it's head.

The blood stank like rotting flesh mixed with the smell of two week old fish left out in the sun to dry. My teeth grit as hard as a sharks before I looked to my left and felt all of my anger wash away like the laundry. Milk stood there, smiling but in her light blue eyes, I saw anger and fire. I took in a deep breath and quickly exhaled as the taste of sand and uncooked beef killed my taste buds like an insect spray.

"Frost!", I heard from behind, immediately stealing my attention. It was Chaos who was running up to me at a slow pace. Probably due to the massive sword on his back or for the fact that he's tired, since I could already see crystal clear beads of sweat fleeing from his forehead. "Quickly! The others are in trouble!", He yelled out at the top of my lungs, forcing me to clench my fists once again with my heart and soul sparked and pumping with adrenaline.

"The king called us", Milk quickly said and nodded at Chaos who blushed hard. Huh... He looks just like me for some reason. Are we related somehow or is it just a coincidence? "Frost, you should come too. I know you've already had a talk with him but he needs to tell us something important", I looked back at her, locking our eyes in an unbreakable embrace of fire. "About the next challenge". I broke the stare and shook my head slowly... Why... I hate being played with my emotions!... But no matter what obstacle decides to block us, I WILL not fail...

I stood in between Milk and Chaos as we stood before the king who looked just as annoyed as we were. The throne room looked even more shinier than before. And that was only five minutes ago! This has got to be magic... There is no logic whatsoever behind this no matter how you look at it. But if flying boats and dragons exist, then why am I so surprised?! Chaos wore the very same clothing as me, only I wasn't wearing a hoodie anymore. Just my plain black shirt while he wore a black hoodie. His hair was a lot less messier than mine and his eyes where the colour of blood, much more darker than Mindy's eyes no matter how much light shines into his eyes.

The king then cleared his throat before he began to speak with a loud, kingly voice. "I guess this is your third challenge... It's ironic isn't it, Frost Richtofen?", The king said and yawned before giving me a heart warming smile. I nodded and chuckled at how right he was. Damn! "Anyway, your task today is to fight for the safety of your team mates. Just a heads up, you CANNOT get healed or come back to life if you die... Unfortunately, Herobrine has removed it to make thing a lot more 'interesting' for his own personal entertainment", the king explain... What kind of person laughs at the deaths of innocent?... I grit my teeth and sniffed the cold air that surround us all, choking me slightly as my blood began to pump more harder and efficiently around my entire body.

"My king, you mentioned about a war just before. Would you mind going in depth?", I asked quickly without thinking. He shook his head and sighed. I guess that's a no then... Bummer.

"Can you guide us?", Milk asked kindly and held her right hand to her heart. "We would gladly appreciate your kindness".

"Yes... The library is where your captured team mates are being held in", He stated and took in a deep breath. Well, that's good to know! "Ruby is probably waiting for you at the entrance, since she DID manage to escape from their grasp"... OH NOW YOU TELL ME! For crying out loud, I though he said that everyone was captured but us!... Dammit! "Go now, before something bad happens to them", The king gave me a concerned stare then nodded. "Something might happen to Mindy if you don't hurry".

Chaos's POV

Woah! Frost can run really fast! Is he that protective for Mindy? That girl with the light purple hair that cradled Frost in her arms right after he collapsed in that bar. I sighed and looked right at him as he planed his feet onto the red carpet suddenly, staring blankly at a familiar girl up ahead standing right in front of a set of double doors. At first I thought it was Milk, but after closer inspection and slapping myself mentally and physically, I found out that it was actually Ruby, giving us a heart warming smile. She placed a finger to her lip and we all nodded before rushing up to her without another word leaving our lips but out deep, heavy breaths.

"Mindy, Star and Sindy are all inside", Ruby whispered and placed her left ear to the door, listening to what is going on inside. Suddenly, her eyes widened in shock and horror like she had heard something. Same as Frost, only was he in the state of terror with his hands trembling. "I...I hear Mindy crying", Ruby whispered and backed away. She then pulled out a dagger from her waist with her right hand and spun it reverse.

"W...Why?", Frost asked in a whisper with tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"Frost. Don't worry, we won't let anything happen to her. Right guys?", Milk said encouragingly and the others nodded before she put her left arm around my back. "Chaos, give us a strategy", She suddenly stated and looked at me in the eye. My dark red eyes that resembled the blood of wisdom.

Frost's POV

"No", I said and felt my body become light as my eyes turned to the colour of blood. My sweet, red blood that ran through my veins like an endless highway of cells. "Why don't we just bardge in a teach them a lesson they will never forget?", I stated and grinned evilly, striking fear into my team mates eyes as they all stared at me like I'm insane... Well I guess they're right...

"Frost may have a point", Ruby said and placed her left ear at the door again. "It will be unexpected, thus giving us a major advantage", She explained and grit her teeth like grinds.

"Get ready then", Milk stated and at once, two small puffs of smoke exploded quietly from the sides of her as two golden orbs came to view. They resembled wisps in a way, but only looking a lot more like fireballs that protected the user. I guess I'm not the only FrostBitten who exhibits weird things like a tail used for... Damn, I'm getting off track. "Frost, get ready and BE careful when your using your dark powers. It is the most destructive thing in the known and unknown universe. For the sake of everything, just be careful", Milk said at almost the verge of crying

I smiled and chuckled, allowing all of my bad thoughts and intentions to sink into a realm of the unknown. "I promise with all my heart", I said, cheering her up. "Now, Chaos, open the door", I said and held my right arm forward as a bunch of dark specks began appearing out of thin air and all forming something inside of my hand. The brown comfortable handle was the first to be created before it slowly revealed the rest of the legendary blade. The Ezarca. The blade of eternal darkness, insanity, fear and corruption.

With a heart full of courage and hope, I readied myself with the sword held in both hands tightly as I watched Chaos walk back slowly before making a full sprint towards the set of wooden double doors. My ears folded themselves downwards to the loud booming sound of the doors blasting off of their hinges and collided with the towering bookshelves inside, luckily not hitting anyone from our team. With haste, me and the others rushed into the massive library completely painted in white with an arched surface. Glowstone chandeliers hung from chains up above and illuminated the room bright enough for it to resemble another sun. The floors where made of hard, polished timber that reflected a distorted image of myself, causing me to smile as a shadow quickly approached me from up ahead. Following my instincts, I ducked a horizontal slice that was aimed for my head and quickly kicking right knee, following with an upper cut with my sword, slicing from in between his legs all the way to the head. Blood spilt out of his body like a fountain before his two pieces fell on either side, exposing the fine cut organs and bones along with red and blue wires spraying about like a loose hose of blood. I laughed to this and licked my face as his blood hosed me in crimsons, matching my eye colour... It's soo sweet... HAHAHAHA!

"Frost! Watch out!", I heard from the left as a massive wooden desk collided with me the moment I looked... it forced me off my feet and I smashed onto a bookshelf, causing it to collapse... Argh... I shouldn't ever let my guard down like that ever again... "FROST!", I heard a voice scream before I felt a strong, cold hand clamp onto my throat before pulling me up off the rubble I laid on weakly... Shit...

I cringed to the pain that spiked throughout my entire body as the air was forcefully trapped within my lungs, never escaping, nor letting more get in. My teeth grit together like two swords colliding with one another dangerously... Whispered began entering my mind. Trying to influence me to allow my darkness to consume me. To make me fight back at full force without thinking what's on the line. But what IS on the line?

"By the seal of FrostBitten, I will not allow you to harm out prince!", I heard Chaos yell as he held his blade overhead dangerously pointing at the creature that held me in it's grasp... I couldn't think straight... My body needs air... What a way to die... I chuckled quietly and weakly before felling drowsy.

"Hmph!", The creature snorted as a flash of purple and black replaced him from head to toe, painting everything in light purple before disappearing into the cold, silent air filled with blood from the men who captured my team... only they weren't here anymore... "You're a waste of my time", a faint whisper echoed throughout the library eerily.

I fell to my knees and took in a deep breath of the refreshing air that filled my lungs to it's maximum capacity, allowing my heart to beat to it's original rhythm. A smile formed across my, face before I suddenly felt drowsy... Very, very drowsy... The light slowly began to fade to nothing as I slumped down to the cold, smooth floor.

"Charcoal!?", I heard Milk exclaim before my hearing was cut off into nothing but the steep silence...

**Sorry for this taking a bit. I had some problems with drowsiness but now I'm back and ready to write! Stay tuned for the next chapter, and as always, thank you guys for reading my story!**

"**Silence is golden, and must not be broken".**

"**Awaken, or in a dream, I can't tell or make out the difference".**


	12. Chapter 12: The Real Games

Chapter Twelve: The Real Games

Frost's POV

The sound of knocking from my door awoken me from my slumber rather rudely. Annoyed, I exhaled a lungful of carbon and breathed in oxygen from the cold air that swirled around me in the dimly lit room thanks to the full moon. Again the door knocked, making me sigh as I scratched my head before sitting upright. Midnight and yet someone wants to talk to me? A shock of electricity shot throughout my body and hit my head hard as an image of a little girl suddenly flashed before my eyes. My eyes widened in terror before the knocking began again. I grit my teeth as hard as I could with my fists clenched to the side of me, ready to take on anything... But that image still managed to send chills into my spine despite the courage I showed on the outside. She was very young, about the age of ten or nine... but what frightened me was the fact that blood was spilling from her mouth. What's wrong with me?

"Frosty... I know you're in there...", A child like voice echoed in the thin air from seemingly nowhere. Like it was just a figure of my imagination... But only to be too real for comfort.

My bones froze to ice as the phrase fully registered within my mind like cement. Blood began to trickle down the window pane as the moon now was a dark void with a small red dot in the middle, inducing more fear into my very being. Then suddenly, a flash of lighting screamed in pain as a root of spiky light shot out of the sky despite fact that there WERE no clouds at all. I began tearing up in pure horror before I heard a calming melody. A melody that began playing as soon as the walls became smeared with bloodied hand prints and drag marks. A melody of chimes, soothing my ears in a wonderful way, making this room feel more like... A room for hope. Not a room for nightmares, but pure hope.

"Don't ever leave me... Please Frost... We're in this together", The voice echoed again and caused me to smile slightly at nothing but how familiar I was to the voice. It was my own... But the feminine version. Suddenly, my eyes opened in great shock and terror as a small flashback took me head on... It can't be, can it? "The truth is always destructive, that''s why we lie". The female version of myself materialise from the very thin air, tossing all of logic across the globe and into another dimension. She gave me a heart warming smile before a dark tear of space and time appeared from behind her, sucking her in as tears fled her eyes... "Help me, please...".

Three soft knocks from the door awoken me up from my sleep, causing me to spark up in complete fear and at the same time, relief. Glad that was just a dream! Or else who would know what I would've done if what I was was real... I paused as my glance was stolen by the full moon outside of the thin window panes, so clear that it looked like it wasn't even there. I took in a deep breath and tossed the light blue covers off of my body before flinging myself off the bed, facing the door. With a yawn and all of my senses switched on to their maximum potential, I pulled my right arm forward in an attempt to reach for the golden handle and open it... Then I paused just as my hand touched the cold metal... I could hear faint sobbing on the other side as a shadow of someone became visible to my eyes from under the door. My heart began beating faster, or more irregularly. The tiny drips of tears could even be heard despite the quiet sobs of whoever it was behind.

I twisted the handle quickly and pulled the door open to reveal a heartbreaking scene that cause me to much confusion and pain due to my empathy... "Mindy?", I asked quietly and concerned as she stared into my dark brown eyes with her shiny red ones. "Mindy!?", I repeated and pulled her in, grasping onto her arms as I began tearing up when I saw something that enraged me and killed off my sadness for death... Her clothes were dampened by a sticky substance... T...they couldn't have!

"F...Frost", She cried with her eyes barely open as tears streamed down her face. Her miniskirt looked ravaged with large tears ALMOST exposing her stuff and was tilted to the left hip, almost as if it could fall at any moment in time. Her shirt too was ripped but barely... Just the disgusting, sticky substance worried me to the brim and gave me a reason to see a green light for merciless killing.

"Hush Mindy. It's alright, I'm here for you no matter what", I said soothingly after pulling her in for a hug with my right hand stroking her light purple hair that was now styled without the long pony tail... and was surprisingly shorter... I'm gonna kill them.

She hugged me back and cried into my chest as she began pushing me backwards onto the bed, forcing me to sit down on the edge. The bed moaned to my weight slightly before Mindy too sat down, but she still clung onto me like her life depended on it. I blushed slightly but I shook it off quickly as I pulled her head off my chest and gave her a heart warming smile to cheer her up. Gladly, she too smiled at me with her eyes opened up to the normal amount before she released me with her left hand to wipe off her tears from her adorable face. I sighed and felt tears beginning to form harder within my eyes, but I forced myself to hold them in no matter what, unless she gets really sad.

"I'm sorry...", She whispered with her eyes now closed, with tears beginning to fade away from her soft face. "I'm sorry for not taking care of myself". At that moment, the tears fled from my eyes like waterfalls... No... It's MY fault for being so careless...

"Mindy, It's my fault...", I whispered and held her tighter in my burning embrace as the cold air danced around us like a mist of whispers. "I'm the one who should be apologising for being so careless", I stated and began sobbing.

"Hey. I'm alright now... It's just", She paused suddenly and tugged on her blue and and grey shirt, dampened by the millions of dead souls. Suddenly, she began tearing up again with her teeth clenched together like rivals. "I...I...I...I", She stuttered whilst trembling to something completely absent from my imagination... Then she dug her nails into my black shirt from behind me before crying out her eyes.

"Mindy!?", I exclaimed and looked into her closed eyes with tears slipping out and rolling down off her cheeks. "Don't cry", I said more soothingly. The air became more stiff and caused an eerie effect on the room, making it feel like there were other things lurking around in the room. I truly am insane... aren't I? "Just calm down and relax. I'm here for you and I won't lent anything hurt you".

"NO!", She screamed and grasped onto me with terrifying force. My eyes widened as my crying ceased to pure shock... Mindy... "They took it away from me! I...I can't!", She whimpered with her eyes shut tightly. What has happened to her?!... I can't let her fall to the endless pit of insanity! Only I will be the one to do so!

"Mindy, I'm here for you no matter what", I whispered as I regained my composure and released a sigh that removed negativity away from my mind. "You're my friend, and I will do anything to make you happy". I then closed my eyes for a short moment, remembering about the first time she had helped me feel better... The night when Steve had assaulted me. My lips curved into a small smile of warmth and happiness as I opened my eyes to see another pair of beautiful rubies, shining in the light blue moon behind us.

"Frost, you have no idea how much that means to me", She whispered and wiped off the remaining crystal streams of salty tears from her eyes and face before giving me a smile as she tilted her head to the right. "I may be physically strong, but deep down, I'm weak".

I tightened my embrace around her before taking in a deep breath of both air and the smell of salt from her damp shirt. "No, you are perfect. Don't let anything pull you down to your knees", I stated and exhaled out the carbon from my lungs quietly, warming up the cool air that surrounded us like an invisible mist. "Just remember that I will always be there for you".

She moaned happily with her eyes closed as she pushed her face closer to mine. "You're different to everyone I have ever seen or met. Others worry about their own life but you... worry about others...", She whispered before rubbing her cheeks onto mine softly and playfully... My face lit up in red as a sudden chill shot up into my spine... The feeling I received was out of this WORLD! I honestly thought this was just a dream... There's no way any girl would get THIS close to me... what does she see in me? She then stopped and rested her head on my chest with her eyes barely open for an unknown reason. "why do you care for others more than yourself?", she asked in a calm, quiet voice that caused me to sigh quietly. I'm not going to lie to her. She deserves the truth... She hasn't done anything wrong anyway, so why wouldn't I?

"It's because...", Suddenly, I hesitated without warning, making me unable to let out another word... I was scared to admit my past. Terrified. Just to even say it would cause depression to swoop down at me, tempting me to do the horrible things I had done in my past... But it wasn't my fault at all! I just don't know if she will understand. Maybe I should just shut my mouth until the time is right. Yeah, that's a good idea.

"It's ok Frost. I don't really mind if you tell me or not", She stated and looked towards the door as the sound of another door opening and closing with a muffled thud and click emitted from outside. A quiet, adorable sigh escaped her lips before she stared up at me with a smile exposing her shiny white teeth, that caused me to smile slightly. She was just about to say something, but was rudely interrupted by Milk and Chaos who barged into the dim room with concerned faces. Heck, at least knock! My heart skipped a beat from the sudden noise before Milk rushed up to me and Mindy.

"Mindy! You're ok!", She exclaimed happily a she stared into Mindy's eyes before suddenly trembling in fear and shock. "M...Mindy?... They didn't, did they?".

Mindy took in a deep breath and sighed loudly looking sad all of a sudden. "They did it... They took it away from me, but I'm alright now. Frost really knows how to make me happy", she stated and tightened her embrace around me at full force. I CAN'T BREATHE!

"Aww", Chaos said, causing me and Mindy to blush uncontrollably... Dammit!

I don't know how or why I had ended up agreeing to join the rest for a late dinner, but whatever Milk had offered me, It must've been good. And by late, I mean REALLY late. Bloody eleven at night! We sat at the middle desks this time since there was little to completely no one around here, causing me to shiver in slight fear. I sighed... Damn those creepy folk tale! The food was served right before out very eyes in this quiet cafe by two waitresses who looked... far from normal. They where both females with black, long hair. But what made them so different to the normal waitresses, their hair covered their eyes. For what ever reason, I felt dread and sorrow fill me before they left with smiles on their faces. I'm going to tell the king about this first thing in the morning. But first, we need to eat our so called 'dinner' at a late time. Star took a large bite from his beef burger stuffed with various vegetables and sauce that oozed out of the burger and chewed on it while making an annoying noise. I bet he's doing it on purpose... Bloody hell.

"Star, don't be a pest or else I'll have to squash you", Milk threatened with her teeth exposed as she held out her right hand clenched in a ball of pain. Star immediately spat out his food onto the white, marble plate in front of him as he laughed uncontrollably for some odd reason... Oh... If I think what I think it is, then he is capital D for DEMOLISHED. I ain't even joking around! Sindy sighed and smiled, patiently waiting for something to happen to Star. Poor old man won't see it coming.

"Haha! You? Sit on me? HAHA! I'd be glad if you did it on my face!", Star laughed uncontrollably, causing Milk to grit her teeth painfully as her eyes stared at him with relenting force.

"This is your funeral", Chaos stated and crossed his arms. "Dammit Star, can't you keep your mouth shut for a day? Or maybe a minute please?".

"Nope, not until you and Milk sleep together!", Star stated and closed his eyes as tears trickled out... He is gone. So long old man.

He continued to laugh as Milk stood up from her wooden chair accompanied with the ear bleeding screech of the chair before she slowly walked up to Star. Once she was behind him, his smile disappeared abruptly along with his laughter as he looked up with widened eyes.

"Bombs away old man!", Milk said as she pulled him up from the seat via his shoulders before push kicking him at full force at the wooden tables to the left. He screamed out as loud as he could before dust kicked into the air at the exact time he collided with the table and chairs. I sighed and chuckled. Things don't seem to want to change, do they?

Mindy's POV

I couldn't hear anything but the whispers of a girl calling me to walk behind the restroom at the far end of the room. The hole at the top of the ceiling that exposed the next floor was painted in a darker shade of brown. It wouldn't stop calling me. But why me? The way it pronounced my name was perfect and the voice was so soothing... It was the only thing audible...

"Mindy, come", It said again, sounding more soother and calmer than before. But I have learnt that these things are probably traps the hard way... I don't want to make Frost worry about me again.

"Mindy, come", Another voice said, but in a deep voice... It sent shivers down my spine, petrifying to the bone...

"MINDY, COME", A booming voice demanded as the screams of someone very familiar echoed eerily as the plates of food on our table were thrown away by some ghostly force, causing them to shatter into smithereens against the floorboards that where now smeared with bloodied hand and foot prints of children...

"It's for the best...", A voice whispered from behind me, causing me to turn around in pure shock and horror... what I saw... froze my blood... Tears began building up within my eyes, but I held them back in to show that I'm not afraid... But deep down, my mind was blank from the fear I received... It was a girl... A girl with light purple hair styled exactly like mine but had a red bow on her hair... Her clothing was a school school uniform smeared and stained with blood and chunks of pink flesh that smelt foul and hideous. I could not move at all... "What's with the face? After all, we ARE sisters, aren't we?", The girl said and smiled with her mouth hung open widely, showing the insides. Blood spilled out like a waterfall, painting the floorboards in crimson with some splashing onto my legs and skirt. "Let's go, older sister..."... I then, let out my tears at full force. Not because of the blood. Not because of her appearance... But because of what she said.

"S...sister?", I whimpered in complete shock as I trembled before three other girls surrounded me with large grins on their blood thirsty faces... I could feel their cold, wet hands around my arms and legs as they pulled me out of my chair. I still was unable to move the slightest. Just my heavy breathing of fear and anxiety, along with my eyes where able to move freely. But I wasn't able to close them.

"Don't worry sis... Just relax, we'll take care of the rest for you!", The girl said and began dragging me across the wooden floorboards, feeling the blood dampen my new shirt and skirt... I felt so exposed when my skirt lifted up to my waist, exposing my underwear stain with blood from the floor and the organs they girl stepped on which fired blood at me...

"Where are you taking me?", I somehow asked and cried harder as we neared the bathroom door. She suddenly stopped and smiled demoniacally at me with her eyes wide open, piercing though my sanity.

"JUST YOU WAIT OLDER SIS! JUST YOU WAIT!", she screamed out laughing before she dropped my legs, making them thump to the ground as she pulled out a rusty scissor from her right pocket in her skirt. "SUFFER!", She screamed and lunged it into my right kneecap. I screamed out in pure agony at the top of my lungs as blood and ripped tissue squirted out. "MORE FROM BIG SIS!", she yelled and twisted it clockwise, inducing more than JUST pain throughout my entire system... "HAHAHAHAHAHA!", was the last thing I ever heard before I suddenly slipped into the grasp of her once again. Slowly being dragged to somewhere...

Frost's POV

W...What happened? How did I end up in here? I rubbed my head as I observed the dark empty room around me with curiosity. Just moments ago, we where talking to the king about the two girls... But who WERE they? The king just smiled as blood pooled out of his mouth like a waterfall before he said one phrase and one phrase only.

"Let the games begin...", he said in a demonic tone before the light fled me instantaneously upon seeing the very same figure that had forced me into these games, emerge from the shadow behind the king...

"_**Insanity is seeing the truth, sanity is seeing the lies..."**_


	13. Chapter 13: Insanity

Chapter Thirteen: Insanity

Mindy's POV

The sound of the soft rain from outside pelting the floor and the window panes awoken me from my slumber. My body lay on the floor motionless as I tried to gather up the energy to fully wake up in this unknown place. A flash of lightning followed with thunder sent a electrical zap into my body, forcing me to sit up straight on the wooden floorboards... I couldn't see anything but the sheer darkness of the room I was in and the misty, grey forest outside of the windows that emitted a very faint light. I took in a deep breath before squinting my eyes due to my drowsiness before trying to stand up. An incredible amount of pain shot through my right kneecap, making me back down in agony as I held onto it dearly. Blood began oozing out of the large wound in my knee, splashing onto the ground and quickly seeping into the holes in between the wooden floorboards. Suddenly, the lights switched on as the sound of a flick emitted from somewhere within the darkness. The bright bars of light high up on the brown, rotting timber ceiling painted the room with a dim light... I wished that the lights had never turned on... All around me, where tables and seats for studying, most toppled over while the others where either upright or completely smashed to pieces, leaving splinters of wood all over the bloodstained ground. A tear formed in my eyes as the images of this classroom burnt itself into my weak mind, inflicting fear and horror into my body. I shuddered to the bloody hand prints all over the walls including the chalkboard at the front behind the destroyed desk. There, I saw a bloodied drawing of three stick figured children holding a small stick and stabbing another figure labelled as "Bad man". I couldn't move myself from this position. I was far too scared to even think about anything at all...

"Mmiinnndddyyyy", A child like voice said from outside the slider door to the upper left. My eyes widened in complete shock and fear as I fought back the tears desperately to not give my position away... I don't wanna die here... "Come join us", It said again just before the slider door shook loudly and opened lightly, revealing an eye that stared into my soul. "There you are... Today I brought a nice lunch... We can all share together!", the child behind the door stated, causing me to tremble as the door slammed open, revealing the same child that dragged me into the bathroom... and stabbed my right knee...

"Yay! Candy brought food for her birthday today!", A child suddenly said from behind me before I felt an arm grab me by the shoulder and twisting me around to face whoever it was... It was a girl who wore the same clothing as the other girl but had black hair and dark blue eyes that pierced through my heart painfully like an arrow. "Yay! Candy brought her older sister to supervise us!", she exclaimed happily before I felt another three hands hold me in various limbs before pinning me down to the floor covered with my own blood.

"C'mon candy's older sis! Supervise us!", Another child exclaimed as I felt my hands rest just on top of my stomach before I just spotted the girl with the black hair hold out a coil of rough, brown rope right in front of my face... Please no...

I began to cry softly as she slowly placed the rope under my hands and hummed 'Pop goes the weasel' in a very soothing tone that inflicted much more fear into my very being and soul. The girl then rubbed my left knee before smiling faintly, causing the tears to leave my eyes more harder... I have never been more frightened in my entire life... What is this place?

"Your sis has a great body", The little girl said and rubbed her chin before giving me a quick gaze. "We'll keep her, right?". At that moment, I gasped in shock and horror as the screams of a woman emitted from outside. A scream that sent cold spiked down my spine and bones...

"No! NO! Please, I had nothing to do with this at all!", A woman screamed in terror accompanied with the noise of scratching and dragging. "DON'T HURT ME PLEASE!", she begged before she became muffled for a reason beyond my imagination.

"Got a name?", A different girl asked and looked straight into my eyes while she patted my head motherly. Even if I wanted to say something, anything, I wouldn't even be able to open my mouth let alone say a word from the amount of shock and fear that slowly ate me away.

"She's Mindy", The little girl with the purple hair said before walking up to me with a coil of rope dangling around her right hand as a smile was plastered across her face, making her more than uncanny. "And she will supervise us till we finish our lunch". Wait a second... Am...I... their food!? I have to get out of here! Argh! "You can't just leave yet sis", The girl said just before kneeling down at the side of my legs with the rope in hand. "We have so much catching up to do"... At once, the girl who patted my head stopped abruptly and sat me up for a reason unknown to me... That was until I saw who the woman was and what the children where about to do to her... I'm not the food here. SHE IS! The lights flickered on and off three times as a flash of lightning shook the window panes harshly. Tears fled from my eyes harder as I grit my teeth to the shocking image right before my very eyes. Th... they can't...

"MMMMMM", The woman screamed as the girls sat around her in a circle, slightly resembling a camp fire. Candy pulled out a pair of scissors and smiled eerily and demoniacally at the woman who was much more than frightened... Much more.

"Let's eat", Candy said and lunged the scissor into her stomach at full force, rupturing her internal organs as blood spat out and landed on her face. Th woman's pink dress instantly turned to red around the wound. She smiled devilishly and began laughing maniacally before lodging it out. With it, was a strand of pink flesh caught on the blades of the scissor... I felt like puking but I held it in. I do NOT want to attract any attention towards me... Please. She then shifted closer to the poor woman's head and pulled off a rag that covered her mouth. I don't know how I failed to see that, but I don't want to even think about it... after all, I could be next...

What happened next caused my eyes to widen so much that it began to sting furiously, but I was unable to close them... Candy opened up the woman's mouth wide as she screamed in pain. She then put her pink, slimy tongue in between the two rusty blades and just like that, her tongue was sliced off clean with crimsons splattering everywhere... This is too much for me!... Ahhh! My head's throbbing! Her screams became gurgles of her own blood before Candy smiled and lunged the scissor into the woman's eye... More blood shot out like a sprinkler before she completely went silent... Dead.

"Happy birthday Candy!", The girl with the black hair stated happily and smiled like a REAL child...

"Thank you Elizabeth", Candy replied, sounding like an entirely different person... What is going on?

Before I knew it, they all began to sing happy birthday to Candy in the most sweetest tone. I softened up to their soothing voices and smiled slightly. I love seeing such happy children... But that only lasted for a brief ten seconds before they all dug their hands straight into the woman's abdomen and pulled out chunks of pink, soft tubes. My stomach turned like a laundry machine at the sight and stench of rotten meat... Blood came out non stop along with her intestines that were being eaten straight off the bat. Next was her brown liver which was chomped and chewed on by Elizabeth while her lungs where being eaten by Candy... I... I can't move... The fear is eating me away...

"Mindy, are you hungry?", Candy asked randomly and gave me a heart warming smile as blood oozed out of her mouth. This hit me as hard as a large chunk of debris strapped with extra weights colliding with me head on... W...what... does she mean...

"Yeah, Mindy's probably hungry. Let's give her the best part!", A girl with blonde hair sitting beside Elizabeth exclaimed and dug her right bloodied arm into the dead woman's body in search for something.

"Yeah! Then we can all play outside in the playground!", Elizabeth said just as the girl pulled out the still beating heart of the woman... H...How is that even possible!? "Haha! Mindy will love it!". I clamped my teeth and mouth shut as tight as possible with my eyes shut close. Tapping noises began to approach me very slowly. Please Frost, save me.

A hand grasped onto my chin and forced me to look upright and causing me to open my eyes from shock... Right in front of me, was Candy's blood thirsty face and piercing eyes of pure evil. In her right hand, was a beating heart with blue and red wires bulging as it pumped the air instead of blood.

"Please... If you are my sister, then understand that I would never do anything bad to you", I whispered weakly due to the foul stench of the beating heart.

"But you're hungry. You didn't eat at the cafe, so you have to eat this... Please", Candy whispered soothingly and wiped the blood off her face with her left sleeves. "I care about you, you know". I began tearing up from pure sadness... No... I can't be tempted by this... She's lying! I know she is! "How do I know that you truly ARE my sister", I whispered and grit my teeth harder and painfully. She smiled and held the heart closer to my face. "Because Sindy's family tricked you", She whispered. I entered the state of pure shock and horror, causing me to stare deeply into her eyes with my mouth now opened... She didn't waste the opportunity to shove it into my mouth... blood squirted everywhere as my teeth sunk in accidentally, casing me to squirm uncontrollably. She backed away laughing and blushing hard as this was somewhat cute or funny to her. With all my might, I used my tongue to push it out of my mouth. It splattered against the bloodied floorboards followed by the blood escaping my mouth. I couldn't hold it in anymore... With one finally grunt and cough, I vomited out yesterdays menu.

It was yellow and green with mushy orange chunks of unrecognisable food. It smelt fruity for whatever reason and I could feel myself slowly slipping away from sanity. In the corner of my eye, I saw a very familiar figure standing right at the door holding a steel hatchet in her right hand and an iron pickaxe in her left... I smiled faintly, just before collapsing face first into the pile of blood under me...

"You must understand everything before it ends", Was the last thing I heard before fading into the deep blackness behind my eyelids...

Frost's POV

The haunted hallways made of very fine, thin wood creaked with every step I took. Paranoia was being injected into my bloodstream with ever glance I made with the bloodied walls filled with red hand prints and pink fleshy bits. I tried to breath as little as possible to reduce the smell, but it was totally useless as the stench of rotting meat seemed to find another way of entering my nose. Sudden faces of innocent children suddenly flashed before my eyes, causing me to stop in my tracks and tremble in complete fear. I grit my teeth painfully in the steep darkness of the seemingly endless hallway just before a grandfather clock rung eerily. Chills of anxiety and fear vibrated up my spine as I took a step forward accompanied with a creak of the weak floor. With a sigh and some of my sanity recovered, I pressed forward and kept my attention on nothing but the endless darkness directly in front of me. Minute after minute, nothing had yet shown up. This built more and more fear into my heart and soul, making me believe that I was doomed to wander this hallway for all of eternity... But then, I saw a brown wooden slider door up ahead, waiting for me to open it. I smiled faintly in relief and began to jog towards it. Laughter of children began to ring in my ears, causing me to smile happily. I knew who they all where... Classmates from my school when I was at the age of six. I forgot about everything at that moment as I made a full sprint towards the brown slider door that looked spotless and freshly installed. High hopes and joy filled replaced every single negative thought completely as I outstretched my right arm, ready to push the door open with a smile on my face. I stopped in my tracks and skidded slightly just before grasping onto the cold, silver vertical handle. With as much strength I could muster, I pushed it open with a loud slam and walked in with the smile on my face... But it slowly disappeared as tears trickled down my face... The laughter was all an illusion... Inside this room wasn't the fun, happy classroom I had remembered. Instead, it was a total slaughter house of children... Just then, my memories came back to me like a bullet to the chest, causing my heart to beat excruciatingly fast... N...no...

"The truth is painful isn't it, Frost Richtofen", A dark, eerie figure said whilst materialising in the middle of the room filled with the dead, rotting bodies of children. I clenched my fists and girt my teeth as tears flowed non stop out of my dark brown eyes. "You can't run away from your fate, now can you?", It stated and stared at me with glowing yellow eyes that caused me to feel... Different. "Rise, The True Darkness", It finally said before I smiled evilly and heard the delightful screams of children. Music to my ears!

I tensed myself as a black and purple aura surrounded me like a dense, see-through haze. I felt my body slowly changing from the inside as my teeth grew sharper and sharper whereas my eyes became pure red. Insanity... has consumed me... and it feels... GREAT! I opened up my mouth inhumanly and let out a demonic laughter that echoed more than six times throughout the entire school... I then suddenly blanked out to pure darkness... listening to the sound of the soothing chimes and bells ring in my ears...

Mindy's POV

Wha...? I grit my teeth softly as I slowly pushed myself upwards, but ending up failing and straining my lower back. Dammit! I took in a deep breath of the cold, cool air around me and exhaled a puff of white smoke that disappeared almost instantaneously. Wait a second. Where am I!? My eyes widened in pure shock as I felt something smooth brush against my legs. Panic struck me like lightning, forcing me to sit upright on the soft surface that I was asleep on. It was pitch black, making it hard to make out what's what. Suddenly, something warm entangled my body and held tightly onto me, making breathing difficult. Not due to how hard I was being squeezed, but because of how much fear and shock was introduced into my system.

"Shhh. It's alright", A soothing, female voice whispered into my right ear just before the lights suddenly switched on, painting the room with it's light. Now I could see properly... When I looked to my right, a jolt of electricity struck me hard and painfully... I began to tear up and gasp with a smile on my face as I stared into a pair of dark brown eyes. FROST!

"Frost! I've missed you soo much!", I cried and clung onto her with all my might, enjoying her warmth as I dug my face into her chest. "What's going on?! Please tell me!".

"Mindy, if I tell you what TRULY is going on, then I don't know what's going to happen to you...", She whispered seriously and grit her teeth. My happiness left me like a wish never granted from a wishing well. She looked at me so seriously. They told me not to take this situation lightly. Damn... Frost is really powerful! "Do you wish to know?".

I thought for a brief moment as the rain outside stopped and the sun started to seep in through the windows and fog outside. What would happen to me, if I found out what is going on? Argh... My head's throbbing like a bastard!

"No... Not yet", I replied in a whisper with a heart warming smile on my face. She returned it back and brushed my light purple hair.

"Now I know why Frost has a liking towards you", She said out of the blue, making me suddenly freeze in place with my eyes widened open. "Oh, you THOUGHT I was Frost, didn't you?". I had trouble breathing in the cold air that spiralled around us like an invisible mist. Then WHO the heck is she!?

"Who are you then, and why do you look like my best friend in his other form?", I quickly asked concerned and loosened my grip around her as I got my head off of her soft chest.

"I technically AM Frost, just the female version. But my name is Frosty... Strange, I have the same feelings for you as Frost does", She said and looked at me blankly. I blushed furiously and shook my head quickly. Argh... What's going on? "In dreams, me and Frost talk to each other and play together like twins. Well...", She paused and took in a deep breath. "Never mind. If you need anything, you tell me. I know everything about this place"...

Everything huh?... So she's been here before. I sighed and looked away from her charming eyes to inspect the room. White painted walls made of concrete, a light blue coloured ceiling with three bars of light attached at certain areas, a single bed we laid on that was at the upper left corner of the room, far away from the multiple locked door at the middle of the right wall. A white refrigerator was placed right at the foot of the bed, humming and buzzing like it was living. I took in a deep breath and looked back at her with a faint smile.

"So does Frost really have a liking towards me?", I asked curiously and sniffed.

She smiled and blushed slightly before answering. "Well...We both have the same feelings towards you... Since I am him but in a form of a girl. To answer your question truthfully, yes", she said uneasily but gradually became cheerful. "I called Frost to come here to save me... To free me from this prison of insanity".

"Hey, I remember Sindy saying something like that with my dad", I quickly added, just managing to remember the time I was eavesdropping on them to find some answers to my questions and suspicions. "Something about me being..."... What... I remembered just now?... N...No...

"In this place, everything you have ever forced away from you because you couldn't bare with it, will come to haunt you until you set it free", Frosty said soothingly and closed her eyes before making a cute smile, miraculously saving me from going insane. "But understand this, you're the only one who can save Frost and those you love... As of now, he is in the state of insanity... killing mercilessly and eating their very flesh and soul".

What?... that can't be. Frost is a great, polite, well mannered guy! He can't possibly BE that bad... Not after how much he shown that cares about everyone... I gripped tightly on Frosty's white shirt and began to cry in her chest. I don't wanna see someone as good as Frost become something so evil and dangerous! Please... Just let us live peacefully like... I cried harder into her chest, dampening her shirt to a darker colour as she rubbed the back of my head motherly. Her warmth is equivalent to Frost's in every aspect no matter how cold it is...

"Frost is the key to all darkness. He's being used, but he will not harm any of us... But he will put our minds to the test. If you succeed, then he will reward you", Frosty whispered and kissed my cheek before I blushed furiously... I didn't really seam to mind it at all, since she technically IS Frost...

Milk's POV

I puked all over the bloodied floorboards, making it mix with the blood and guts like a stew of some kind. Tears fled from my eyes freely and too mixed with the revolting chunky liquid... My eyes where as wide as day from after what I had witness before my very eyes... I can't believe that I forgot about this... My little sister, Cream... I grit my teeth and cried even more harder as I screamed out her name countless of times before falling on my knees, making the horrifying mixture to splatter all over the dark, abandoned classroom. Why...Did...She... NO! I clenched onto my head and started screaming out as loud as possible as the even replayed itself before my very eyes. She held out a knife and stuck it to a wall before smashing her head into it with brute force. Pink, chunks of flesh oozed out of the hole on her head as I screamed out her name even more... Why... WHY!? Suddenly, she stared at me with her left eye as her right one was hanging out of it's socket via a pink string coated in sticky blood, dripping slowly to the floor.

"Are you sad, onee-san?", She asked sadly and tilted her head to the right, making her insides spill out to the ground. I puked again and cried louder. Just before my voice suddenly stopped abruptly. "You tried your best to save me, but you tried too hard and got hurt more than I did... I must suffer", She stated and smiled with blood pooling out of her right eye even more. "You couldn't do anything about the nuclear weapons dropped on our town. But you did your best to save me... And I'm happy for that... But I just want to ask you a favour".

"A...Anything if you... just stop", I stuttered out in fear and held back another urge to vomit out last night's meal. She smiled like a real child for a moment before she cried and fell lifelessly on the ground. Her entire body was then pulled underneath the floorboards by a pair of arms just before an unearthly creature emerged from the floor, smiling at me uncannily... No... NO! I cried as hard as I could before he licked his dry lips and slowly walked up to me, inch by inch... What has happened to you, Frost Richtofen?...

Star's POV

I can't hold myself... The pain, guilt and sorrow kept me down on my knees as all I could do was watch all of the children become slaughtered endlessly. I couldn't move even the slightest bit... Organs hung like wet clothing on a fine, black string from across the nursery as mysterious nurses and doctors wearing face masks cut open every single child from stomach to neck without any antiseptic... some children had organs coloured in blue... My stomach twirled right before I spewed chunks onto the floor I knelt on for the fourth time in a row for the past half and hour... I can't... take it no more... Just then, a strange figure emerged from the puke right before my eyes with its sharp, glistering teeth showing from it's uncanny smile... No... Frost!?

Sindy's POV

I'm sorry Mindy! I swear I will never do what I did ever again! I cried as hard as I could due to the mass amount of fear and guilt pressed down onto me like bricks stacking up slowly on my shoulders. In front of me, was Mindy... Going through what I had put her though because of my selfish desires of owning the kingdom to myself when I reach the required age... Four men hand Mindy on their possession as they abused her harshly, slashing at her arms and legs with rusty blades and scissors... Her sad face filled with tears was more than enough for me to want to commit suicide... Yeah... Maybe that's not, such a bad idea... NO! WHAT AM I THINKING!? Suddenly, Mindy began screaming out at the top of her lungs, causing me to looked back at her. Everlasting pity and guilt attacked me like pincers when I saw the hot, white cream spray all over her shirt just after they had finished with her... Who am I... to tell such people... to hurt...Mindy? Just then, my vision blacked out to pure nothingness but the cold, endless night... just without the stars and the moon...

Ruby's POV

MOM...DAD... Please, no more! I held dearly onto my stuffed teddy bear that I had always treasured since I was two years of age... I was watching them, smack and abuse the young me in various ways. From slightly slitting my wrist to hitting the back of my head with a baseball bat... I cried hard as I remembered all of the pain I hard went through back then... Suddenly, I saw another me, watching from a distance. Crying more harder than I was... Then it all came back to me like a surge of white, foamy water infested with colonies of fish... She was my TWIN sister... Sapphire... I don't know how she disappeared, but what I do know that it was because of MY own suffering... This is a hell of my own creating... Just then, a dark, shadowy figure emerged from the ground I stood on. It had a dark, purplish aura surrounding it like fire and it smiled at me with an unnaturally large grin, exposing the many sharp teeth within it's mouth... Frost!?


	14. Chapter 14: Conquering Insanity

Chapter Fourteen: Conquering Insanity

Frost's POV

I can feel myself, floating calmly in mid air. Good things entered my mind as I had my eyes shut, unable to open them ever again. I somehow knew something was up... voices of barely audible screams of children hardly processed in my mind, making me believe that they where just bad memories of what had happened earlier... But I can still feel my body somehow, just I'm unable to move it in anyway... All I could do was imagine about the things I had gone through. Just then, a loud, ear splitting screech caused disruption in my imagination, altering my thoughts into hideous creatures of the damned... But then, a ray of light suddenly emerged from somewhere within the darkness that shrouded me in misery, annihilating the demons and making a clear path right before my eyes... At the far end, I could see myself, but just not the same...

"Free me", She whispered eerily before suddenly vanishing along with the light as the darkness consumed me once again... "Don't let it consume you... Please"... What has happened to me...?

Mindy's POV

I gasped awake in my own, hot sweat that trickled from my forehead down to the white covers that collapsed onto my lap as I sat up in shock. I took in deep, loud breaths of air and before rubbing the back of my head, wandering what had just happened minutes ago... What a nightmare! Ha! And I actually thought I had a different sister. I smiled and chuckled just before looking straight up at the ceiling. My smile went away and was replaced with a massive blow of disappointment. Frosty stood at the side of the bed, leaning over me with her arms folded as she smiled at me cutely... I sighed in frustration and squinted as my mind began to throb... I thought this was just a bad dream! She chuckled slightly like she could read my mind before sitting down on the side of the bed right beside me, causing the bed to moan and wheeze out air. She messed my my hair playfully with her right hand before taking in a deep breath and exhaled immediately.

"We need to get a move on. In the daylight, it's practically safe in most cases. But I want you to make a choice", She suddenly just before her eyes wandered around the room in search for something. I gave her a confused look and yawned. "Do you want to go outside to the 'Playground' and explore that area, or do you want to become familiar with this place. It's completely up to you". My eyes widened in confusion as I clenched my fists tightly, hesitating to her offer. All I really want to do is return back home and let Frost hold me in his warm embrace... Ah! I mean... What am I thinking...

I sighed and eased myself before hearing the voice of a certain child from within my mind. "Yeah! We can all play outside in the playground". Rung within my mind like a bell, gradually soothing down to just whispers... Maybe Elizabeth wanted me to go outside... Playground huh? I smirked slightly and nudged Frosty's right thigh, making her attention focus back onto me almost instantaneously. She smiled and messed my light purple hair up again just before I told her my answer.

"Outside. I feel like there's something that needs to be done", I stated and looked underneath the white, thin covered that kept my lower body warm and hidden from any prying eyes. My right knee was wrapped up in a white, silk like bandage that felt like it wasn't even there at all! "What is the playground like?", I quickly asked and dropped the blanket back down onto my lap just before yawning quietly, making Frosty;s face turn red... I too turned red but I shook it off as the cylinder rods of light at the ceiling blinked multiple times before returning back to normal. "What was that?", I asked in a frightened tone and clung onto Frosty's waist.

"We need to get out. They know we're here", Frosty whispered and grit her teeth, exposing her white teeth that shone in the light. "C'mon. We go right now, I'll give you your weapons when we're outside". Even though the sun was shining it's brightest, the eerie, thick haze defended most of the light, giving the forest a spooky feel to it.

"Wait", I quickly said and pushed off the blanket from my body. Fresh chills entered my body and hit my bones like blows of hammers. "Are we going to the forest?", I asked and shivered at the same time.

She shook her head slowly and pulled out a half broken pickaxe, coated in layers of blood and small chunks of flesh. "No, that leads to a more frightening place, besides, that's at the back of the school. The playground is just at the front entrance... But be warned, it's not a place that I'm very fond of", she warned seriously and sighed. "Just keep your eyes, nose and ears peeled for anything out of the ordinary". I nodded and flung myself off the bed, only to be unexpectedly face to face with Candy who smiled evilly at me, exposing her razor sharp teeth. "Mindy, this is for your own good", I just managed to hear Frosty before I felt a tremendous amount of pain strike the back of my head like no tomorrow... Argh...

Chaos's POV

The thick, eerie fog of the unknown spiralled around the swamp like area almost like lost souls of the damned. Distorted trees gave the whole place a much more deeper effect when inflicting anxiety and fear into a living thing. But not me. I know this place very, very well. Heck, even the insides of the whole damn school is burned into my mind. This place used to be my school when I was little, but I left before the "accident" took place. I took in a deep breath of the bitter, foul smell of the air as I continued to scout the area for at least SOMETHING. The damp, green grass that was either grey from the thick fog, or they where dead. Small scrunching noised accompanied with every step I took as I then spotted a small wooden hut with a wooden sign on top of the door saying "Fishing" in red. Curiosity got the better of me and forced me to head towards it, despite being isolated from absolutely everything on a miniature island of nothing but dead grass of despair. I stopped in my tracks as I was right on the edge of the mainland, looking down at the brown, murky shallow water that was infested with probably infectious parasites or bacteria. I grunted painfully at the thought. I hated whenever my mind enters the state of "double tap", making me rethink about the current situation, sometimes up to more than seven times! With a big, deep breath of courage, I dipped the front of my black and white shoe in and tiptoed along. I do NOT want to get infected by anything harmful... wait a sec. I exhaled mid way and wiped off a bead of sweat from my warm forehead with the back of my left hand. How I forgot was really beyond me. FrostBittens have a much stronger immune system than any other race in the world! So what am I afraid of!?

A sudden groan caused me to looked behind me in pure shock and terror as my heart thumped like steam pistons, punching my ribs. "Hello?", I called out uneasily as I put my right hand behind my back, in an attempt to grab my massive blade. "Show yourself", I said, hearing myself echo three times before a gust of wind kicked in, pelting dirt into my eyes and causing them to sting furiously.

"Well, well, well", I heard from behind me, forcing me to open my eyes despite the amount of pain I was suffering due to the contaminated dirt. Right in front of me, was a human figure surrounded with a purplish black aura resembling flames in a way. It's uncanny smile filled with glistering teeth threatened me and struck fear into my heart, causing it to sting like I was having a heart attack. "Fresh meat!", It stated loudly and took a step forward, making the shallow water splash slightly.

"F...Frost!?", I exclaimed in pure fear and dread before he started laughing maniacally and demoniacally. W...what has happened to him!?

"HAHA! Everyone is nearly gathered up! I will consume your soul if you fail to cooperate with me, Chaos Crescent!", He screamed out laughing hysterically at me for no particular reason at all... I will not listen to someone as insane as this!

"I will not listen to the like of you!", I yelled out angrily as rage began building within my system and soul. "What has happened to you!?".

His smile shrunken to a neutral look that still appeared as freaky as hell as his eyes stared right into mine like piercing spears tipped with poison. "Then I guess I will have to end it here...", He said soothingly just as I drew out my massive silver sword and held it tightly in front of me with two hands on the brown leather handle. "Give me your best shot!", He sneered intimidatingly, forcing me to unleash my rage against him as I charged up towards him. The water splashed all over my black clothing, dampening them greatly with the cold, contaminated water. But this didn't stop my burning rage of fire built up within me as I pulled back my blade to the right and leaped forward as I swung at him horizontally with all my might. "Let's play!", He simply stated and ducked my blade's slice. I smiled at his foolish move and quickly spun around and sent down a vertical slice that gashed at his chest, exposing a massive wound with blood oozing out. Water rained down on us, causing him to smile just before I sent in a side kick with all my strength. Pain struck me like never before right after he simply stabbed my right shin mid flight with a light blue dagger. I fell back into the murky water and swallowed some by accident, causing me to almost puke on myself... What a turn of even this has turned out to be... I coughed out some blood as I grasped dearly onto my completely destroyed shin that hung unmoving from just below the knee... What a cheep move! Dammit! I can't fight anymore...

"Why?... What has gotten into you?", I asked just before I felt a strange force pull me up to my feet. A black smoke surrounded me and held onto me tightly with it's cold, invisible hands that made moving almost seem impossible.

"Because Frost is no longer with us", He said and began laughing hysterically and clicked his fingers. Just then, I heard girlish gasps take place from the left of me as dark shadows began to from from under the shallow water... Suddenly, Ruby suddenly emerged from the water with white foams spraying at my face, forcing me to squint. It was ice cold and felt like it would never dry off. A dark smoke too held Ruby in place like a statue, except her upper body could mover freely. Oddly, so could I... But what use do I have with a destroyed leg?... But why doesn't it hurt anymore?

Next up was Sindy who sprouted up to the left of Ruby with widened eyes filled with fear and shock, slowly eating away her sanity. Then after that was Milk followed by finally, Star who both looked more horrified than Sindy. Ruby looked fine to me but she never moved one single bit... Just her slow, steady breathing was all I could make out from her. The sounds of splashing emitted not too far away from here, but still, I doubt it would be any help to us... Especially since Mindy is the last one.

Frosty's POV

I gently placed the unconscious Mindy down on a grey patch of grass that looked comfortable enough to keep her asleep. I'm not going to take the risk of her getting herself into trouble. Especially since everyone else is caught. I grit my teeth and exhaled a white puff of transparent smoke that faded soon after. To my right, was the creature that was once Frost, laughing maniacally at the five who where held up by a human sized shadow... My fists curled up into balls and I had my eyes shut tightly, focusing on my thoughts.

"Now or never", I whispered to myself and opened my eyes as they turned to a shade of red. The wind blew over the swamp, rustling the leaves as they danced like puppets of the soft air. A smile formed on my face. Now it begins!

I pushed myself forward with an explosive force that allowed me to whiz though the water without making it splash past my knees. My eyes widened as I held my right hand to the side just before I leaped over a brown rotten log that marked the half way mark. Chaos has his eyes on me, never taking them off like I was some sort of mad man. I could begin to hear the steady heart beats of the creature as I quickly approached behind him like he was my prey.

"Don't you dare!", He yelled and turned to face me with his piercing blood thirsty eyes with blood trickling out of his mouth. I grit my teeth and forced to stop abruptly as we stared at each other like great rivals. "Haha! Frosty, have you enjoyed your stay in this place?", he asked sounding like a gentlemen for a brief moment before he showed his teeth and held out his right hand. "Ezarca!", he screamed. The legendary blade of darkness formed within his hand like magic, causing him to smile devilishly at me. Crystal beads of sweat began forming on my forehead as I watched him walk towards me like he was a friend.

I took in a deep breath of the foul air and exhaled loudly. Ruby looked at me with widened eyes as the rest just stared at me with confused looks to what is currently going on. The creature shook his head slowly and pointed the sword's sharp tip right at me as he smiled, exposing his shiny, horrifying teeth that were as sharp as knives. Another cold breeze swept across the swamp, making my hair flutter gracefully in its embrace. My heart raced incredibly fast which punched my ribs, causing me to grunt in pain... On the outside, I shown no fear towards him, but in the inside, I was more than frightened... But I need to save him before her can save us all!

"I challenge you!", I exclaimed and curved my mouth upwards slightly. "If words can't persuade you, then the tip of my blade will!". He began laughing uncontrollably at what I just said. This added fuel to my anger, causing a spark from within my heart which made everything move slowly. With my heart and soul full of confidence and hope, I lifted up my right hand, as glowing yellow particles illuminated everything around me with blinding light.

"Do it", Drago almost sung within my mind and chuckled afterwards. "Free Frost from his bounds".

"Exzera!", I exclaimed as the sword of light formed in my right hand right after a large beam of light from the sky consumed me. Its golden outlining around the pale blade was as sharp as an atom, able to cut through almost anything. The handle was made of pure gold and at the tip, there was a shining star with a large diamond shaped gem that glowed with the colour green. Now we may begin!

Mindy's POV

The sound of swords smashing onto one another boomed into my eardrums, causing me to shoot up in shock from the sudden noise. The grass tickled my thighs which made me feel very uncomfortable but at the same time, safe. The metallic noise struck my ears once again, this time it snatched my attention away towards two figures fighting with each other. They clashed with their blades and dodged each other's attacks gracefully as the wind blew across the swamp, making my hair flutter in the breeze. The wind howled just before a flash of red and yellow blinded me momentarily and forcing my eyes to readjust themselves. The one with the light, yellow sword looked really damn familiar, and so did the one holding the black and silver sword. I took in a deep breath of the stiff air before exhaling it loudly as I got up from the cold grass onto my feet and began to walk towards the fight cautiously. I passed a disfigured tree that looked like it had faces on it and grit my teeth, when I saw something red follow me from within the cracks of it. That feeling of being watched wouldn't shake off me. My instincts were strict and unchangeable, making me have to look behind me once and a while. I stepped off the miniature island and onto the shallow murky water that held many disgusting organisms that I don't want to even think about. Suddenly, an ear splitting scream from a girl so familiar, all I had to think of was winter. I looked up in shock and horror... The one with the light sword was Frosty, while the other one was Frost... She had her right arm and left thigh badly cut, making her unable to fight anymore. This has got to stop!

"Stop fighting the both of you!", I screamed out as I ran straight towards them with lightning speed. The water launched up behind me with white foam before crashing back down into the murky water that moved endlessly. I growled angrily as I finally reached them and instinctively, I stood in between them with my arms extended on each side to keep them away from each other. "Can't you see that this is wrong!?", I exclaimed and grit my teeth painfully hard which hurt my jaw slightly.

"Mindy!", Frosty exclaimed and began tearing up. "Don't risk it! Get out of here while you still can!". I shook my head and sighed.

"I can't! Why can't you two just talk it out!? Why do we have to all go through this!? This... this pain and corruption of our pasts because of the fault of others...", I whispered out the last five words and felt my eyes begin to build salty tears from within. "Please...". Frost immediately began laughing uncontrollably as he had his eyes closed. I growled quietly at him and felt my blood begin to cool down instead of boiling.

"Hahahaha! I hadn't had a good laugh in ages! I mean, what can a girl like YOU possibly do to stop me?", He said intimidatingly, leaving me to feel down and reflective about myself... He's right... What CAN I possibly do?

"Mindy! Don't listen to him! I know you can free the REAL Frost from his prison... Only you can do it", Frosty quickly said before grunting in pain as she fell down to her knees exposing her white, shiny teeth.

"Why would Frost even care for someone like you?", Frost sneered and laughed for a brief moment before ceasing dramatically. "You're just a girl who was lucky enough to find a boy like Frost and became friends. Frost should go look for someone else, rather than the likes of you". I began to tear up in shock and sadness as it became more and more unbearable. "You've been lied about your true family, and its all your fault that you're REAL younger sister is in this place, while in the real world she's just like sleeping beauty. Except in an endless coma, thanks to you!". I cried softly and tried to forget about what he had just said by I just couldn't. He's breaking me the way he wanted...

"That's not true!", a child-like voice exclaimed from behind, making me turn around in curiosity... It was Candy who now looked like a REAL child... She looked right at me with a serious face and nodded. "Big sis, only you can free Frost from this madness!".

"ENOUGH OF THIS", Frost shouted which was immediately followed by a strong gust of wind that snapped me out of my trance that pulled me down with chains of guilt. Our hair danced to the strong breeze as Frost's eyes began glowing in red. I knew what I had to do... I was about to say something, but a mysterious dark, humanoid shadow held me in its freezing embrace. I arms where held outwards by the figure, making me unable to move them. My legs too couldn't move due to the figure also holding me down there... All I could do was move my head. Tears streamed down my face again, making my eyes feel sore. But I still managed to build up the courage to speak. "SUFFER!", He screeched and stood right in front of me with his mouth showing all of the glistening teeth stained with blood...

I closed my eyes lightly and began to speak with my heart. "Frost, I know you're in there. Please, we all just want to see you again... to hear you laugh... We need you now more than ever, for the sake of everything you love. The past may be a scar, but that doesn't mean that it can hold you down", I said soothingly just before opening my eyes to look into another pair of dark brown ones. Did I do it!?

"Foolish girl, don't you understand that words can't influence me?", He simply said with his normal sized mouth... No... All I did was make him LOOK like Frost!

"See Mindy, you can't persuade Frost with such words... Now, erase her from time and space for all of eternity!", the figure that held me exclaimed as a soft breeze of air brushed against my face. Frost smiled and sighed.

"Sure", he simply said and hugged me, flushing all of the fears away from me instantly as his warmth rushed throughout my entire body. I blushed and cried into his chest as his right hand slowly crept behind him with the sword.

"Please Frost", I whispered and sniffed, before closing my eyes tightly. He smiled faintly and stopped his arm.

"Goodbye", He whispered soothing and lunged the blade right through my left arm and body...

"NO!", Sindy screamed out at the top of her lungs as the others gasped in pure shock and horror.

I surprisingly didn't feel the pain at all... but I COULD feel the blade's cold touch against the left side of my body, just underneath my left arm. I'm probably dead, aren't I? I sighed and opened my eyes slowly to see Frost smiling at me warm heartedly... wait a second! I looked down to the left as relief smacked my face as hard as a rail cart. The blade had barely missed me and instead, stabbed the entity that held me.

"This isn't over... Frost Richtofen, Frosty Richtofen... you both have permanently damaged this piece of darkness... Luckily, it did not over exceed the limit... I will see you two again. Mark my words... But remember this, I am not the enemy", the dark figure echoed out eerily before completely fading into the very thin air.

"MINDY!", Candy exclaimed and rushed up to me with her arms wide opened, inviting me for a hug. I gladly accepted it and felt her warmth fill me as the vibrations of her sobbing shook my bones. "I'm finally free... I can now wake up thanks to you!", she stated and slowly vanished to thin air before saying one final phrase. "I can't wait for you to come back home".

Milk's POV

I grasped onto my little sister with all my might, afraid to ever let her go like what had happened many years ago. Her long, blonde hair matched mine in every aspect. I smiled and rubbed the back of her head soothingly as we both cried.

"Onee-san... I can come back... to be with you once again. Thank you so much", She sobbed happily and said one final phrase before disappearing like Mindy's younger sister. "I'll be with Candy". I cried harder and fell onto the murky water with my hands buried within the soil underneath.

"I can't wait", I whispered, hoping that she could still hear me...

Frost's POV

I brushed the back if Mindy's head as she cried into my chest and gripped onto my black shirt like no tomorrow. I sighed and looked over at Frosty. She smiled at me and got off the water before slowly limping towards me.

"Thank you, Frost", She said and kept one eye closed. "I'm free now thanks to you... Which will also mean that I'll be with you at ALL times staring from today". I sighed once again and chuckled before looking back down at Mindy who had ceased crying and too was looking right at me. She blinked blankly before suddenly falling asleep...

"Don't worry Frost, it will happen to all of us. It's the only way of getting out of this place", Frosty explained soothingly and rubbed her right, bloodied arm.

"What is this place anyway?", I asked before suddenly falling down to the ground with Mindy... I never received my answer and the final thing I ever heard, was the loud splash of our impact...

Drago's POV

Things are changing. Insanity has been conquered, which is excellent, but as of now it is nothing but a scratch to the puzzle of darkness. I hate watching Frost go though all these things, but I have to follow the rules or else all hell will break loose... But after all of the darkness he used here, there is no guarantee that the Goblins aren't already on their way to capture Frost. Today I have indeed learnt a new thing about Frost... But will it always be true?

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! So, I've been thinking about posting a "Special" chapter which would potentially contain a *_Clears throat* _A detailed love scene (Lemon). Tell me if I should or not since I can't really decide. Thanks for reading and stay awesome!**

"_**The voice is the most effective and deadliest weapon of all, being able to change one's thought and ambitions in the blink of an eye".**_


	15. Chapter 15: Before The Fall

Chapter Fifteen: Before The Fall

Frost's POV

This is a dream, isn't it? But at the same time, it feels so real... Smoke covered the sky in a black, blinding haze that burnt the sun to a bright red sphere. Red crimsons of the unfortunate souls painted the destroyed walls and streets of the Creeper kingdom. Once a harmonic kingdom of green, now a war field of red and black. The castle has already been captured, and everyone is fighting for their lives at the courtyard, the place that could calm any living thing became the place for blood shed... For whatever reason, I was unable to interact with any living thing, just like... wait a second... This has never happened before. My eyes widened in pure shock and confusion. Then what IS this supposed to be? I shook myself out of the trance and quickly ran down the bloodied throne room towards the large, splintered hole in the middle of the barricaded doors. With every step I took forward, a new feeling was introduced into me. First anxiety, then fear, then confusion and now sorrow. I grit my teeth and forbid myself to fall into such feelings. I will NOT allow myself to loose against my mind! I leaped through the pile of rubble that lay untouched and charred right under the large hole with spears of splinters threatening me from the sides. The new lighting took some time for me to get used to before I could see what was going on in the courtyard. My eyes widened in shock once again as I watched everyone in my team fight against the endless hoards of dark green and light green goblins invade through the iron gate at the far end of the blood soaked stone footpath. Star was fighting furiously under the fiery red ball that looked like it was in it's final stages of life. Sing after swing with his silver staff, the goblins fell with fractured skulls and broken bones all over. Just behind him, I saw a goblin sneaking up on him with an uncanny smile and a large, silver dagger in hand.

I yelled out for Star to be careful but he couldn't hear me... He smiled for the last time before the goblin in dark, corrupted armour sunk the blade into the back of his skull. His eyes widened as his pupils contracted to the size of a pin dot. The tip of the blade stuck out of his mouth like a tongue, exposing all of his destroyed teeth while blood fled from it. I stood still, motionless, petrified and most of all, destroyed. he... can't come back... I sniffed and cringed to the pain and guilt suddenly attacking me like a virus. No, I will not allow myself to fall into insanity ever again! With my heart pumping my blood and oxygen all over my body at it's normal pace, I grunted and forced out every single negative thought away from my mind and being. As I looked back at the battle, I saw Sindy and Chaos tied together against a wooden pole. I coughed and took a step forward, then suddenly stopping abruptly. Just as the goblins began to start up a large fire where the fountain once was, I saw Frosty and Mindy fighting for their lives as Milk and Ruby did their best to save Chaos and Sindy. I yelled at Milk and Ruby to turn around but they too couldn't hear me. My ears twitched as my eyes began to sting from my tears forming within. Milk's arms where completely amputated from the shoulder, causing her to scream in pure agony and dread. Blood squirted out at Ruby's face and white dress, staining it to red. Milk fell to her knees just before quietly whispering something to Ruby. My stomach turned like a laundry machine as Milk's head was completely hacked off with a battle axe that also killed Ruby as it the rusty metal blade buried itself into her stomach. Blood gushed out like a hose as the axe was torn out along with her pink intestines. When she fell to her knees, she smiled and said something before her head was too, sliced off clean under the red sun that laughed at their deaths... Blood squirted out of the tubes exposed from her neck before she slumped forwards onto the floor on top of Milk...

I had my mouth slightly opened, holding in the urge to puke out my stomach acids all over the bloodied grass that damped the soil, along with killing the grass very, very slowly. I began hyperventilating with my eyes ready to burst out the salty beads of water, but I held on. I cannot let myself fall! With my heart burning in courage again, I focused once again at the battle... Only was it now pure chaos. Sindy and Chaos's screams echoed within my mind as they rested on the fire, slowly becoming dinner for the goblins who laughed at their demise. It was too much for even me to bear. With a grunt, I changed my attention towards Frost and Mindy, ignoring the other two's screams that never left me alone until five seconds later... A goblin had Mindy in their possession and a knife was held to her neck as she stared at Frosty pitifully with her red, gorgeous eyes.

"How did you get in!?", Mindy asked in a frightened tone before slowly letting out her tears. The goblins laughed and slapped Mindy's face just before Frosty was too in their possession.

"Because you're too easy. The gates were practically open for us, welcoming us to slaughter the inhabitants", A goblin stated and smiled evilly, revealing his decayed, sharp teeth that inflicted fear into Mindy. He then examined her body and licked his lips, making Mindy tremble and let out even more tears from her eyes.

The rage blinded me like the dark as I charged straight towards the massive hoard with all my might along with my tail ready to strike. I pushed myself off the ground and yelled out at the top of my lungs as I span around with my tail spiralling behind me. The spikes of my tail collided with the goblins face, completely annihilating his eye and breaking a hole into his skull as dark red blood squirted out like a miniature fountain. Suddenly, the entire world around me disappeared into nothing but a field of endless snow... and cradled in my arms, was Ruby...

Frosty's POV

Dammit Frost! Don't you DARE become sick on my watch! I forcefully slapped his face hard, leaving a red hand print on his face as Mindy tried to desperately shake him awake. For crying out loud, he's just like me! Except it's impossible for him to even wake up!

"Wake up!", Mindy exclaimed desperately in a concerned tone as she tried to shake him awake from the shoulders, causing the bed to shake and moan under the sudden movements.

"Come on Frost!", I stated and raised my right hand with a smile on my face in a n attempt to give him another good, hard slap. "Or else I'll have to do it the hard way!".

"He's not moving", Mindy said before she girt her teeth and shook him harder, forcing the bed to squeak and shake louder. She then looked at me and sparked up the moment she saw my hand ready. "Please Frosty... It's not his fault", she said soothingly and looked at me in the eye... I sighed and pulled my hand back down beside me as I shifted myself closer to Frost's unmoving body. I gently felt his left arm and pinched it... Paralysis?

"He's too stiff", I stated and exhaled as laugher emitted from behind the door. That dirty minded bastard! Wait till I get my hand on hi...

"Frost!", Mindy suddenly exclaimed and stopped shaking the bed, making the room fall into a sudden silence. Star began screaming for some unknown reason and began running down the hallway with someone chasing him. I just barely saw the shadow cast from under the door, making me smile. Star is really going to enter the world of pain! "I...no, WE were so worried about you!", She exclaimed and hugged Frost's neck.

"Mindy! Frosty!", Frost exclaimed and hugged her back before sitting up and pulling me into his embrace as well. I turned red for a moment before melting in his warmth...

"What happened to you?", I asked after a quiet sigh. He took in a deep breath and tightened the embrace around my waist. The bandages looked old and brown, almost seeming to fall off at any moment in time... Funny, it should have healed about a year ago.

Frost's POV

I can't seem to shake off the part when I was in the snow with Ruby. Does it have a meaning towards something? Or maybe it's just to prove how insane I am... Today we all sat down at a slightly larger table at the far lest side of the room. The wooden floorboards looked as good as new and so did the light green timber walls. For whatever reason, we all ordered the same meal except for Frosty who just wanted to share with me. I tried to convince her to order herself one but she stated that it's FUNNER to eat with me and that she will enjoy ever single bite... what's worst, is that we have to SHARE the same silverware. I guess it kinda makes sense in a way. After all, we are almost like twins... I sat in between Mindy who was on the left and Frosty who was on the right. Both leaned their heads on my shoulders, making me turn bright red and look down at the brown, glossy table made of wood. The air smelt like roast beef and felt really humid. I sighed and shook my head slowly upon wondering why would Mindy and Frosty need my warmth if it's already warm? I thought all FrostBittens have a powerful resistance to the cold temperatures of winter. I gazed up at the glowstone chandelier and smiled slightly, loosing the grasp of time as it began to pass by like an arrow.

"Aren't you gonna eat?", Frosty asked and held out a piece of lettuce to my face, causing me to looked down at her in confusion. Was I THAT distracted by the light? "C'mon, say 'aaaahhhhh'".

Mindy began giggling as she munched on a piece of lettuce. I greatly refused to do so but she ended up forcing it into my mouth despite how hard I kept it shut... Damn, she's really strong! Frosty smiled and looked into my eyes, probably waiting for a response to leave from my mouth. I didn't disappoint her, seeming that she might end up giving me another piece of lettuce from our plate of... LETTUCE?! What is this? A gourmet five star dish!?

"it's good", I stated unamused and swallowed it. "You can eat the rest, I'm going back to my room". Before I was able to stand up, Mindy grasped onto my arm and immediately began to rub my ears playfully, forcing me to relax and space out to the intense amount of pleasure... I don't want it to ever stop. All sorts of feelings invaded my entire body. Happiness, drowsiness... haha... Mindy looks so adorable... I just... I yawned and slowly closed my eyes as Mindy continued to play with my ears with her warm, soft hands. "Sweet dreams", I whispered and smiled before fading off into the deep, darkness behind my eyelids.

Milk's POV

There's no doubt that the king is going to talk to me about what had happened and how it happened. After all, HE witnessed us entering the realm with his very eyes. I took in a deep breath of the cold air and picked up my pace as I walked further and further into the hallways of the kingdom, greeted with very step by the flickering flames of the torches lined up on the light green walls. Funny... I never thought that my younger sister would did such a thing to herself... A sudden image of the grey, mushroom shaped cloud flashed in my mind, causing me to grit my teeth in anger. Don't they have any feeling towards other races? I sighed and turned left. I smiled at the king and queen who sat on their luxurious thrones as I entered the throne room that looked freshly polished since the reflection of the light and everything else looked a lot more better than last time. I stopped in my tracks before the king and got on my knees before standing back up. He stood up with a deep breath and began to speak with his kingly tone of kindness.

"Milk, I am very aware of the connection between you and the royal bloodline, seeing as you are a Guardian", He announced and cleared his throat. "But will you do anything to protect Frost Richtofen?", He asked curiously and seriously. I simply nodded and wondered why he wanted to know this... he must be up to something. I have my eyes on him. "Frost Richtofen needs to be put down out of his misery". The moment those cold hearted words left his mouth, my body was sparked with energy, ready to take action if anything were to happen to Frost.

"Excuse me?", I asked with some edge and placed my right hand onto the handle of my samurai sword that dangled to the right of my waist.

The king sighed and took in a deep breath before speaking. "In this world, sacrifices must be made. And everyone has their eyes on him, seeing that he is both the key for light and darkness. The final piece of the puzzle", He stated and clenched his fists slightly. "I will ask permission from you, and you only. Will you allow us to execute Frost Richtofen? Understand this, his dark form will die and it will take to a month for it to repair, so in the mean time, he'll be in his light form".

I grit my teeth slightly and sighed to ease myself. "But it's far too late, my king", I stated, making him nod. "They goblins have already pinpointed him... I'm so sorry...", I whispered out the last three words and began to tear up slightly.

"I know that already. But it's for the future... If he unleashed his darkness in the Spider Kingdom or anywhere else, then there will be a regional lock down, forcing everyone to stay inside of their region until further notice. Anyway, if her were to do it in the Spider Kingdom, then our technological side of our armies and kingdoms will fall greatly as they are the ones who control it, making the goblins have a greater advantage in raids and wars", he explained in the calm, kingly tone of his and shook his head slowly. "As of now, promise me that you will never allow him to enter his dark state".

I let my right hand rest at the side of me once again and smiled. "I promise and I'll let Mindy know about this so that she'll help his calm down in tough times", I stated. "Since she's really the only cure to his rage".

"There's a problem to that", the king suddenly said and cleared his throat, echoing three times before he continued his sentence. "If something were to happen to Mindy, then he'll go beyond 'insane'". Dammit. He's right. Mindy need protection as well... I have to double my efforts then. I don't care what happens to me, as long as Frost is alright, then I am too.

"If it isn't a hassle, can you tell me a bit more about Frost, Mindy and Frosty since you seem to know them a lot. Well, excluding Frosty, but tell me all you know about her", I asked and smiled as my right, yellow ear twitched.

"Certainly, Frosty is kinda like Frost in a way. She's the light form of Frost and was imprisoned into the realm of Insanity after Frost's death when he was in his light form, which was a girl. When he had successfully conquered Insanity, she was able to become free from her prison. Same goes with Chaos, too is kinda like Frost, that's why the look alike. Frost must've died in his dark form at a certain point in time, causing Chaos to be imprisoned in the realm of Insanity... But when he first was enraged and summoned the Ezarca, Chaos was forced out of his prison. This cannot happen once again, since Drago is the once who decided to make it possible for them to be released", he explained in amazing detail. I was dumbstruck for a fixed moment before blinking to snap out of it. What Drago is he talking about?... Don't tell me Frost is being nurtured mentally by a legendary dragon.

"What about Mindy?", I asked quickly and yawned quietly.

"Easy. She's not truly Sindy's sister, instead, they are cousins", He said, as my eyes widened in shock. "Her REAL parents were supposed to be the ones to take the throne but they insisted that Sindy's parents should take the throne, seeing that they are much more suitable and reliable. Mindy's real parents live in a house made specially for them and are too, considered as royals. She has a deep interest in Frost as she is the first person who she can relate to in so many ways. She admires him because he can fight though what ever is thrown at him in life, motivating her to do the same. I can't go into further detail, sorry Milk"

"Frost?", I asked and yawned once again before rubbing my eyes with my soft, smooth white hands.

"Well, he's very... different to the people I've seen, but in a good way. He doesn't exhibit abnormal strength or physical abilities, but he is they type that uses his mind to guide him. Will power is something that he relies on to get the job done... But he is very empathetic towards others and will try to help out people in need. Also, he too has an interest in Mindy but doesn't want to show it. He has lived on his own since birth and was brought into a child care for 'different' children at a human populated region in our continent. Then later was brought to an elementary school for 'testing'. Despite all of the bad things he has done, he wouldn't hurt a soul unless given a reason. With that said, his tail isn't ONLY used of fighting", The king explained and smirked.

"Can you tell me what it's for?", I asked politely and waited patiently for his answer.

He took in a deep breath and exhaled. "When he's... aroused, his tail become a reproduction organ. This also allows his 'shots' to become altered, making it become less fertile. Other than that, it too is a beverage machine. Just think of a drink and nibble on the tip, then suck...", He turned red and sighed.

I chuckled and took a step back, feeling the cold air swirl past me. "I'll be going now", I said and bowed before walking straight towards the wide open wooden doors that lead to the hallway... Tomorrow will be the most toughest day that this kingdom will ever face... I truly am, sorry...

Frost's POV

I sat outside in the cold, bitter night gazing up at the stars that shone brightly along with the purple and red nebulas that I adored greatly... Space, confusing, beautiful, deadly. I just simply love it. No question asked. The courtyard brought memories of my nightmare, flashing sudden images of the shocking deaths of the others under the red sun... Then I wondered to myself, if that hasn't happened to me before, then why did I have a dream about it?... Wait a second... could it be!?

"It's up to you to decide, Frost Richtofen", I head a voice whisper from within my mind, causing my eyes to widen in pure shock and terror... Tomorrow is going to be a day that this kingdom will never forget... And it's all my fault...


	16. Chapter 16: The Fall of An Empire

Chapter Sixteen: The Fall of An Empire

Frost's POV

The cold, soothing air blew in from seemingly nowhere inside of our dimly lit room. The moon shone its fullest tonight, emitting a slight blue tint to it's light that painted our room and the entire kingdom. Tomorrow is going to be a day that I will never forget no doubt about it. I sighed quietly which released a transparent white steam that faded almost instantly. Winter almost here, just an hour to go then we'll start to see some snowflakes fall from the sky. The hard, timber floor made my back ache a bit but it's much better than sleeping with THREE girls. Another sigh left my lips just before the bed squeaked slightly, but I paid absolutely no attention towards it. All I did was just stare at the ceiling, motionless and restless. I can't seem to sleep at all... But why does Ruby want to sleep here tonight? I thought she liked it with Milk and Chaos, seeing as they treat her really kindly... I snapped out of my thoughts and took in a deep breath before pulling my right hand in front of my face. I smiled slightly and blinked before resting it back beside my body. Thanks to Milk, my left hand is as good as new. No need for the ancient bandages anymore. I sighed once more with the puff of white smoke escaping my mouth as I properly adjusted my head on the white pillow. Mysterious thoughts of the nightmare from last night suddenly flashed before my eyes, only showing the deaths of my friends and finally stopping at the scene when Ruby lay still in my arm. I grit my teeth and squinted angrily before looking to the right where I saw two red glowing eyes staring right at me. Since when was she awake? She smiled slightly and yawned quietly before blinking twice.

"What are you doing down there?", She asked in a whisper as she slowly closed her eyes and shot them open again before repeating the process.

I shrugged and sighed, causing the white puff of smoke to escape from my mouth. "Don't worry about me Mindy, I'm comfortable down here", I whispered back and turned to the left, staring right at the front door as the yellow light from underneath blinded me a bit. The bed moaned and squeaked as I bit the tip of the light blue blanket that covered some parts of my upper body.

"It's freezing", Mindy whispered and slid down to the right of me, causing me to turn back to the right with a red face. My heart began to beat rapidly from embarrassment and it hurt my rib cage slightly. "Can I cuddle with you? Winter is coming in a few hours...", She asked in a soothing tone that made me pity her. I forced myself to not let my shyness get the better of me, making all of the negativity leave my body at will. With that done, I slowly and gently fixed up the blanket and pulled it over us.

"Are you feeling ok?", I asked out of the blue and stared at her gorgeous eyes that reflected mine in an amazing manner. The cold air brushed past my face, numbing it slightly. She was breathing rather deeply but she never made a noise, unlike Frosty who was having the sleep of her life!

Mindy noticed that I was getting annoyed by this and smiled cutely with her eyes closed before she shifted closer to me. Her head laid dangerously close to mine on the white pillow which forced me to turn to the deepest shade of red imaginable. She too blushed but didn't seem to mind it at all... A jolt of ice shot up my spine as I felt her arm arms slither around me body for a cuddle.

"Yeah... It's just Sindy. She really dislikes me now", She whispered sadly but still had her smile on her face.

"Hate?", I stated and too, hugged her, feeling her endless warmth spread throughout my entire body.

"Hate's a powerful word... Especially at times like these", She said and opened her eyes. "One day, maybe we can all live in peace and harmony... I really hate it when bad things happen".

"You just said hate", I stated, causing her to chuckle slightly before burrowing her head into my chest. I turned red for a split second and remembered to not let my shyness get the better of me. Only I can control my feelings and emotions.

"You're a really great friend... Can we... Forget it. Good night", She quickly whispered and closed her eyes, sending vibrations throughout my entire body with every deep, silent breath she took...

"Good night, Mindy. Sweet dreams", I whispered and too, slowly fell asleep with surprising ease...

Milk's POV

Winter. The time for snow to gracefully glide down from the grey and white clouds to cover the entire land in a deathly pale. Giving the magical effect over the lands, making it seem harmless and peaceful... But today is far from peaceful. Strong gusts of the cold air slapped me from the left as I stood still in the snow coated courtyard, staring blankly at a black puff of smoke in the distance. The king has already warned me about it and what to do when things get out of hand. But why hasn't the king already sent out his troops to defend the breach in the eastern wall? Maybe he's too scared to fight the goblins. Or maybe there's something else he's afraid of. Star seems to be really serious about this, and he's really confused since he can't tell if Charcoal is the one leading them or someone else. That got me thinking straight away... Charcoal is controlling the remainder of the FrostBittens at a small town, he would never leave them alone due to what happened last time. The cold air swept down on the courtyard once again, making my yellow hair flutter gracefully in the wind before ceasing dramatically. Huh... I never really show my tail, do I? I sighed and shook my head before letting my tail slide out from my black shorts that only covered one third of my thighs. My eyes widened in shock and confusion when I had the slightest glance of it. IT SHRUNK!? What!? It's no longer the huge, beautiful tail that was almost as long as me. Now it's a smaller version that just made it to my knees. Bizarre... but yet, it looks kinda better and feels less of a hassle. The blood bath will start very soon... what am I doing here then?! I need to warn the others, fast! As I was just about to turn around in the blood freezing snow, an explosion from where the smoke emitted from stole my attention instantaneously. My eyes widened in shock as fear stuck me like lighting. Distant screams of pure agony was more than enough to induce a whole new level of fear into my mind. I will not allow them to get their filthy hands on Frost Richtofen no matter what!

Frost's POV

I panted furiously as I ran down the wide hallways with the welcoming warmth and light from the flickering torches lines up against the light green walls. Whatever the king needs from me, it must be really important seeing that he called me at a very unusual time. I grit my teeth tightly and began to pick up my pace before turning left, straight into the freshly polished throne room with the glowstone chandelier painting the room in it's beautiful light. Our whole team stood there before the king with their eyes staring at me like I was some mad man. I took in a deep breath and quickly joined the group and exhaled quietly. For some reason I felt really... uneasy. I don't know why, but it must have something to do with that explosion. The king suddenly cleared his throat loudly which caused me to snap out of my miniature trance and look directly at him with seriousness.

The king sighed and took in a deep breath before talking in his calm, kingly tone. "Team three, or also know as the Elite Team, today will be a day like no other. You will see people die before your eyes as their blood paints their surroundings... I want you all to defend the courtyard while the other teams fight at the front lines with my army", He paused and exhaled before taking in another deep breath of the cold air that swirled around us like invisible beings. "Frost Richtofen, to ensure that nothing like this ever happens again... you need to be put down". My eyes widened in pure shock and dread to what he had just said. W...why me?

Milk grit her teeth as Mindy and Ruby gasped in shock before looking at me with pitiful eyes with tears slowly forming. "I won't allow that", Milk said and held onto the black leather handle of her samurai sword dangling around her waist with her right hand. "If you hurt Frost, then I won't forgive you". The king smiled faintly and took a step forward before placing his right hand behind his back... I smell something fishy. Really damn fishy indeed!

"Frost Richtofen, darkness is the evil that roam within this world. Light is the good, do you not understand?", He said and left his hand behind his back, looking like he was holding something... something lethal. Suddenly, the two massive doors from behind us burst open with the help of twenty men, stealing everyone's attention but mine. Me and the king's gaze where locked like chains, only to be freed by a distraction.

"My king, the other teams have retreated! It's just team three and once left!", Someone announced from behind us, echoing twice before the king's smile grew slightly larger, giving him the uncanny affect.

"Good, then there will be no interruptions", He said and licked his lips that I assumed were dry. "Milk, the legendary swordsman who has NO last name. No matter how I look at you FrostBittens, you're all the same. Just darkness lurking and wandering the earth, waiting to be used for their true purpose...", The king suddenly paused and looked straight at Ruby making her gasp in shock. Mindy held onto her tightly as she grit her teeth in anger. The light has consumed him... making him blind to the truth.

"Shut it... You're not a king at all", Milk stated in anger and edge before clenching onto the handle of the blade tightly. The king sighed and blinked before nodding his head, causing all of the guards in the throne room decked out in full iron armour surround us with their blades high up above their heads. Just the front of us was clear... But for what reason?

"Frost Richtofen, tell me what is it like to die? I want to know only from you", He said and licked his lips. My eyes winded in pure terror and shock just as I saw his hand reveal itself from behind his back with a silver pistol pointing right at me... I couldn't move. Time slowed down to the point of freezing... what is it like to die?... I looked to my left and began to tear up as I saw Mindy begin to let out her tears along with Ruby... To die? Death is merely a word. But loss, sorrow, regret are all feelings that influence us even in words. I'm afraid of death for one reason only... I smiled at Mindy and sighed. Making others living in sorrow and regret is why I'm so afraid...

Time began to run again right after the trigger was pulled, emitting a loud bang and a small puff of white smoke that disappeared almost instantly... I've had fun in this life... But I'll be sure to come back! I watched as the bullet spiralled towards me with a smile... But in the corner of my left eye, I managed to see golden strands invade my vision...

"MILK!", Chaos screamed out at the top of his lungs from the left as she took the bullet to her chest... I entered the state of pure shock as she smiled at me before collapsing to the ground in a heap.

"I'll always protect you", She whispered before coughing out some blood. "It's so cold... Hey Frost", she said as I knelt down to her level with tears streaming down my face like waterfalls. "I won't be dying here, you know. I know you will never let anyone die... So I made sure to do the same for you... Please, win for us all...". I grit my teeth in pure anger just as Chaos rushed to her and picked her up bridal style with haste and shock.

"Frost Richtofen", The king quickly aid and pointed the gun at Mindy. I trembled in fear and anger as I felt the darkness begin to erode my sane mind like acid. "How does it feel to loose a loved one, huh?". The sound of the loud bang echoed in my mind and the throne room as the silver bullet spiralled towards her in slow motion... She looked shocked at first but then smiled confidently as she pulled out a dagger from her waist with her right hand and suddenly slashed the bullet in mid air. Time resumed back to normal, leaving the king to be intensively shocked and frightened at what had just happened.

"Starting from today, I will never show mercy to the likes of you. Frost taught me something valuable during the time we spent here", Mindy stated seriously and pulled out her second dagger with her left hand. "It's to never give up, no matter how things may seem".

"Y...You're not from the Spider race, are you?", Star asked calmly with a smile just before taking out his staff from behind his back. "Let the old man take care of these guys". Milk chuckled to his joke before coughing out some more blood onto Chaos. He didn't seem to mind it which is more than good... but Mindy...

"Oh I see, so that's why you're TRUE father never wanted to be the king of your kingdom", The king suddenly stated and began laughing hysterically.

"Hey, why don't we show you how it truly feels to die?", Mindy stated and chuckled as I saw something that I would never, EVER thing of her... Her right eye was the colour of light blue... I grit my teeth from the sudden shock but seeing what this man has done to Milk and nearly to Mindy, I won't be leaving a single blood spared from him.

"Let me handle this", I stated and took a step forward right before a bullet was shot right at me... I thought I was dead for sure, but Mindy was right in front of me with the bullet split in half from her light blue daggers.

"Let me", She whispered before rushing up to the king with lightning speed and lodged her blade into his heart. He fell to his knees for mercy and began to cry. But Mindy showed no mercy or remorse towards him... she twisted the blade and pushed harder until her entire arm was right through his chest, and in her palm was the black heart of the king, laying limp and motionless like a plastic toy coated with blood.

"Banish to the realm of regret!", Another voice screamed out demoniacally, causing a black circle to consume the body whole, leaving not even the slightest atom of his blood to be spared in this world. The guards backed away from us, exhibiting the fear in their eyes and movement as their armour rustled loudly with every step they took. Mindy began panting loudly before taking a step back. She then turned to us with both her eyes as their original colour and looked at her right arm in shock and fear.

"What ha...", she was cut off by the loud vibrations of the kingdom as if an earthquake was taking place right now. She ran up to me and stood by my side with shock and fear glistering in her eyes as a massive chunk of the white painted ceiling collapsed onto the guards instantaneously, giving them no time to react whatsoever. Smoke completely shrouded the surrounding area as blood and pink organs splattered all over the place, even making it as far as us.

"Get to the top! There's an air ship for emergencies!", I yelled out at the top of my lungs in complete shock and fear before making a break towards the wide opened wooden door as the whole castle shook and moaned in pain. "GO, GO, GO!".

We rushed into the hallways uneasily but still we held on despite the intense dizziness we all were experiencing. Especially me since I have motion sickness. Mindy had the lead on us all, navigating through the passageways left right and centre as we slowly ascended up the castle with lightning speed. There's no way we're going to loose to this! I will not allow it! We followed Mindy to the right corner to be greeted with the sunlight at the far end of the long corridor. High hopes filled my very heart and soul with endless relief until the ceiling above us suddenly began to collapse piece by piece. We pushed ourselves to our very limit as I panted for air but I forced myself not to if I ever want to see the sunlight ever again. White chunks of rubble collapsed before us accompanied with a white smoke screen that blinded us entirely. I stumbled on the flat rock slightly and quickly recovered from my near cause of my own demise. I grit my teeth as we exited from the hallway to be greeted by the cold winds and snow of the winter, chilling me to the bone. My lungs were filled with everlasting fresh air that I exhaled out happily... that was until we saw the very last airship beginning to slowly move away from it's port due to the strong winds pushing against it's open sails.

"QUICKLY!", Chaos screamed out at the top of his lungs and ran with the others towards the air ship all the way at the other side of the stone bridge we stood on.

I was about to run as well, but a familiar groan emitted from behind me, causing me to stop in my tacks abruptly as I turned around to see Mindy's right kneecap bleeding along with Ruby's right shoulder which was bloodied and had some specks of dust on it.

"Mindy! Ruby! I exclaimed and picked up Mindy from the ground and placed her on my right shoulder before doing the same with Ruby but on my left... I could barely run with the added weight straining my body to it's limits but I forbid myself to loose to such a thing. The path became wobbly as various parts behind us began to crumble and collapse down to the wreckage below us of what was once a village. I grit my teeth as hard as I could all the while panting though my closed jaw. Only a few steps away... But will I make it? Or will I be a failure and be the result of the deaths for us three... No. Not now, not EVER!

"Frost! ARE YOU CRAZY!?", Sindy exclaimed with Star and Chaos backing her up. I smiled slightly as the edge was only three steps away from the moment of truth... But then I realised it... I can't always be a hero...

"I'm sorry", I whispered to Mindy and Ruby as I leaped with all my might towards the slowly moving airship... I'll be the one that's dying! With all my strength, I forcefully pushed Mindy up with my right arm and Ruby with my left before falling down slowly to my death... They grabbed the hands of Chaos and Star... I smiled for what might be my last time as I cried and felt some droplets of salty water fall to my face from above. I closed my eyes and waited. Waited for the ground to make contact with my body... "I'll miss all of you", I whispered to no one in particular. Suddenly, I felt a arm embrace cover my body as I fell, making me open my eyes in shock and fear...

"I won't let you die alone", Mindy whispered soothingly as another pair of arms wrapped me in a warm embrace that melted my heart and soul, making me forget about death altogether...

"Sorry", I whispered and cried harder before making them both rest on my body in an attempt to use myself as a break to their fall. "I'm so sorry...". Was the last thing I ever said before the ground painfully made contact with my back, thus ending my vision once and for all... The cold snowflakes landed on my face and turned to water almost instantly... or maybe it was tears...

Serenity's POV

I see... Frost Richtofen, must have what it takes to finally accomplish the first task after the first the fifty. If he does it, then I hope that Drago rewards him greatly... In the mean time, I'll stay here, in my containment, waiting for the day to be face to face with the Hero...

**Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did and be sure to leave a review on what you think about this story over all. Thank you guys and I'll see you all soon! Stay amazing!**

"_**Death means nothing if no one else is hurt".**_

"_**A sacrifice to save one another proves that you have lived a good life".**_

"_**Mercy is a word for empathy, regret is a word for guilt, sorrow is a word of loss, insanity is all that hurts".**_

"_**The truth is harsh, that's why we live in a world of lies".**_

"_**Darkness may be evil, but it's seeing the truth, whereas the light is only blinding you from it".**_


	17. Chapter 17: Broken Gem

Chapter Seventeen: Broken Gem

Mindy's POV

Here we were, shivering to the coldness of the winter snow and weather outside that somehow penetrated thought the wooden walls of the ravaged house we where in... Dead bodies of a slaughtered family lay in a pile to the far corner of the living room as me and Ruby sat beside each other for warmth. Frost hasn't woken up yet. It's been a good four hours since we fell, but I doubt that we'll survive... It'll take a miracle to save us in this arctic wasteland. The wind howled like a banshee, screaming and whistling in an unknown language, forcing more shivers down my spine. I don't know if Frost will ever wake up... He seems to be in a coma, but I could be wrong seeing that he would occasionally toss and turn in his deep slumber, ignoring the cold somehow. I sighed out a transparent white smoke that disappeared in an instant before spacing out as I blankly stared at the front door at the other side of the room. What if we DO die... I won't ever be able to see my friends again. Not my family, my home, the sunlight... No Frost or Ruby... I began tearing up to the thoughts that provoked my sanity in many frightening ways. I don't wanna die... not here at least. Please, what did I do to deserve such a brutal fate? I cried and heard a sudden moan that made me spark up in shock and happiness. I looked to the left where Frost slept on the ground as his eyes began to slowly open, revealing the harsh reality that we where now in...

"Hythin", Frost mumbled quietly before sitting up from the red stained floorboards and rubbed his eyes. "The floating island of Thris...", he stuttered out a gasp once he saw me and turned red in embarrassment. "I mean, what happened?".

I looked at him blankly and smiled a little before turning it into a sad frown as Ruby tugged onto my blue and grey shirt, now stained with blood that made it feel rather rough and uncomfortable. But it's better than nothing, especially in a place like this. I took in a deep breath of the cold air that surrounded us right after the howling of the wind eased from outside.

"Frost, the kingdom had been destroyed by the goblins and the winter has taken possession of this ravaged land... And it's so cold..", I whispered out the last line and girt my teeth before looking down to my right at Ruby who held me dearly from around the waist with her cold, pale arms. "Ruby?", I asked quietly.

"Mindy... Frost... We have to keep moving", She whispered weakly and looked really drowsy... Frost immediately crawled up to us noisily and quickly places his right hand onto her forehead.

"She has a fever...", Frost whispered in shock and fear as she suddenly spaced out for a split second and shook his head. "Let's get moving then", He said worriedly and picked up ruby from under her arm. He then gently let her rest in his arms as he cradled her in his warm embrace that made her smile slightly.

"Quickly", Ruby whispered and exhaled quietly, releasing a warm white smoke that disappeared in a matter of two seconds. "Frost, did you have a dream or a nightmare?", she suddenly asked quietly before Frost stood up with a shocked facial expression.

He gulped and spoke honestly, seeing that this might be the last time that we will ever see each other. "A nightmare... About loosing someone special to me", she whispered and let out a few droplets of tears escape from his dark brown eyes.

Ruby chuckled and grit her teeth in what seemed like pain before smiling at Frost. "A broken Gem?", She whispered and looked right at with teary eyes.

"R...Ruby?", I stated in shock before covering my mouth to hold in a gasp of terror as tears slowly left from my red eyes that showed nothing but regret and sorrow.

The wind stopped howling from outside as Ruby looked back at Frost with a grunt and pulled up her dress, not only revealing her red underwear, but the large wound across her pale stomach, exposing the pink intestines. I trembled in complete fear and so did Frost... But I wasn't afraid of her insides... I was afraid of the possible infections inside of her, killing her internally and painfully... Why didn't she tell me earlier!? WHY!?

"Ruby!", Frost exclaimed and dropped to his knees as he gently placed her onto the cold, hard floor with care. "Why didn't you tell Mindy!?", Frost began crying uncontrollably as he inspected the wound then looked at it wide-eyed in complete shock. "Ruby... no...NO!", he screamed out in sorrow and anger.

I moved looked into her eyes as she looked into mine with her light blue ones that matched a fresh water lake or pond, glistering in the sun... but as of now, they shone from my tears and red, glowing eyes. Ruby... Why did it have to be you?... Why not me... I cried harder and sniffed before looking up at Frost who couldn't stop crying out his eyes.

"You know, I've had fun during these days. I learnt a new thing or two, but at the same time, I was sad for one reason...", She whispered and too, cried but with a smile on her face. "Because I was waiting for the promise to be fulfilled"...

Frost's eyes widened in pure shock and guilt... Maybe even regret. Tears streamed down harder against his soft, smooth cheeks before splashing silently onto the blood stained floor we all where on... suddenly, he held Ruby up close to him, embraced in his warm arms before whispering something into her soft, furry golden cat-like ears... he did it with his eyes closed and moved his head away once done before slowly opening his...

"Thank you", Ruby smiled warm heartedly before letting out even more tears. Not of sadness, but joy... "I want to make a promise to you before I go...", she whispered as she began glowing like magic as small light particles surrounded her in an amazing way. "I promise to return back only if you don't blame yourself for this... Is that a deal, Dad?", I looked at her in shock and felt some sort of warmth fill me, making this whole winter feel like it was just a bad dream.

Frost smiled and wiped away his tears with his right hand before patting her head, causing her to turn red. "Yeah... I can't wait", Frost whispered sounding strangely happy. Ruby then looked at me with her beautiful eyes and nodded.

"Mindy, I can't wait to talk to you once again... until then, I bid you farewell and a safe trip. I love you both... almost like you're my parents", She whispered, causing me to blush and smile.

"I'll miss you too", I stated and watched as she glowed more intensively before blinding me and disappearing entirely into the very thin, cold air that surrounded us... I guess that's it. It's... all... over...

Frost's POV

In my hand, I held a red gem no other than a ruby... I know what I must do. I stood up and held out a hand, offering Mindy to take it. She smiled at me and took it ever so kindly before I helped her up to her feet.

I took in a deep breath and clenched onto the gem will all my might before looking deep into Mindy's beautiful red eyes that reflected my dark brown ones amazingly. "Mindy, are you ready?", I asked in a confident tone and held the gem up high over my head as I patiently waited for her answer. She didn't disappoint me.

"Go for it", She said with a tone of courage, adding fuel to my burning spirit to prevail over my foes. With all the strength I could muster into my right arm, I smashed the ruby into a billion pieces of tiny rocks that scattered all over the place.

Almost instantaneously, my whole surroundings disappeared into nothing but the pure darkness that covered every inch of my vision before a sudden light blinded me momentarily... once my eyes readjusted to the new lighting, my heart began to beat as fast as a steam powered piston, smashing against my rib cage with brute force... I stood on a cracked stone pathway, looking over the ledge with my eyes widened open... Damn my phobia! I began hyperventilating for what seemed like forever as I stared in fear at the swirly clouds below us, slightly covering some of the land far bellow us... Dammit! If I knew about this, then I wouldn't even THINK about coming here! Suddenly, a warm arm wrapped itself around my waist and pulled me back into a warm embrace of someone so familiar, all I had to think of was, well, almost anything!

"Careful Frost", Mindy whispered and began walking backwards with me still in her embrace until after five steps, she let me go. I turned around with her at the exact same time to see a long, cracked stone pathway with moss and vegetation growing from out of the cracks. Cracked, Roman like pillars lined the outskirts of the pathway like statues of heroes...

"So, Mindy", I said out of the blue to try and stir up a conversation to pass the time. She looked to me with a confused facial expression before blinking twice. "I've heard that Sindy is you're cousin. Is this true?", I asked curiously, causing her to take in a deep breath and smile.

"Yeah. Tho I DO have a younger sister. She's waiting for me at home with my REAL parents", Mindy explained calmly before looking ahead surprised. "Oh? We're here already?", she whispered as I looked at my surroundings.

We where inside of a massive square arena right beside the middle with was a circular slab that had three small pillars with something glowing slightly on top of them. I looked around again to make sure that there wasn't anyone else around watching us like prey. Looks ok, but I don't seem to understand why there are fifty Roman like pillars surrounding the entire area. I took in a deep breath and allowed my curiosity to lead me just for this moment. I walked onto the slab and inspected the glowing things. Upon closer inspection, I realised that these were in fact gemstones. A diamond in the left pillar, a sapphire in the right and finally, a ruby in the middle...

"So you're the fifty first!", I heard a girlish tone from behind. With haste, I turned around to be face to face with not one, but two girls who both wore similar clothing. The girl to the right wore a turquoise dress that reached her knees, brown leather sandals, white skin, red eyes, white hair that reached to her waist and was left styled and rested on a sword with both her hands on the hilt of her silver blade that emitted some sort of white aura. The other one wore the exact same thing only with a different coloured dress, hair and sword. Her dress was white with some white stripes at certain areas, turquoise coloured hair and a fiery sword that he leaned on in front of her as she smiled at me mischievously... Something's not right...

Mindy stood beside me on the left, looking brave and courageous. I took in a deep breath and exhaled loudly to ease myself. "Is there something you two want?", I asked curiously but with a strong tone. The other one then smiled mischievously before a strong breeze swooped down on us, causing everyone's hair to flutter in the wind before it suddenly ceased.

"You don't know? Wow! That's the first time Drago has done such a thing! And why would he even choose a person like YOU to nurture?", The one with white hair stated and shook her head. "I guess he's finally given up on hope for a true hero".

I grit my teeth upon hearing what she had just said. Who the hell is DRAGO!? "Hero?", I asked before easing myself after an exhale.

"You see, we are the legendary guardians of Hythin, guarding these treasures at all costs and only to be given to a TRUE hero. Now, since that you've brought a friend with you, I'm afraid that she's going to suffer more than you if you loose", The girl with the turquoise hair stated and sighed. "It's a pity".

"Wait, what do you mean!?", I yelled concerned and confused at what they where saying. What's going to happen?!

"Look all around you. These statues once were people who fought against us for their own selfish desires. Such as greed, happiness, escape, wealth. They all fell to us since their impure hearts lead them to such a painful desire. I bet they're crying for you, weeping for you to win and release their souls. Now introduce yourself and tell me your honest desire!", The girl with the white hair stated and held out her right hand and pointed at me. "You first".

I clenched my fists tightly... I will be honest to them... with myself... huh? What DO I desire? I looked to my left at the shocked Mindy who was holding onto the handle of her dagger tightly angrily. I took in a deep breath and let out my honest answer. "I am Frost Richtofen, and I desire for many things! But most of all, I want to win!", I stated loudly.

"I'm Sapphire and this here is my twin sister, Diamond", The girl with the turquoise hair announced and looked at me with such serious eyes as her sword grew a more fierce flame. "Now tell me, why DO you want to win exactly?".

"Because if I loose, then everyone will scarred for their entire life! And that's something that I do NOT want to happen EVER!", I yelled honestly as I felt my anger begin to build within my very being.

"Girl, you're going to have to stand aside and watch unless you want Frost to be executed right before you're eyes right now?", Diamond threatened and smiled eerily, causing Mindy to back away angrily.

"Don't you dare loose on me", She whispered into my ear before walking to the left, the tapping of her footsteps echoed within my mind as I made up my mind... I will not be loosing today! If this Drago chose me, then I will NOT let him down!

"Thirty seconds until we start our fight", Diamond announced and began laughing hysterically, probably making fun of me since they probably see nothing in me... I'm going to change their minds and beat them at their on game!

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! Thank you all for reading and I'll see you guys later!**

"_**Fighting for something, is probably the best way to fight".**_


	18. Chapter 18: A Proper Reunion

Chapter Eighteen: A Proper Reunion

Frost's POV

Ten seconds left. My heart beat to rise up drastically due to the punishment I receive for failing... Becoming one as a stone figure, watching nothing, feeling nothing... I grit my teeth and felt the cold air brush against my skin as my legendary blade formed within my right hand like magic. The Ezarca. I will NOT lose to these two! I WILL NO! I forbid myself to lose or else it won't just be me who will suffer dearly... If I lose then Mindy might fall into the realm of insanity... or more worst. The realm of regret, hidden deep within the realm of insanity.

"Get ready, Frost Richtofen!", Sapphire yelled from across the white, cracked stone battlefield with some vegetation growing out of the cracks. I took in a deep breath of courage and smiled before looking at Mindy for a split second then back at the two. "NOW!", She exclaimed extremely loudly. Now I show them what I can TRULY do!

I rushed out carefully as I held my sword close to my body, watching them both with caution and predicting on where they would go and what tactics they would try to do. I suddenly felt a breeze of cold air past through my face like and arrow was just shot at me. I grit my teeth and dived forward and rolled before getting back onto my feet as an arrow shot by Sapphire just barely missed me by mere inches. Talk about too close for comfort! She kept on repeatedly barraging me with arrows from her silver bow with many veins of blue cracks around it. Dammit! I can't win unless I get closer! My heart seemed to beat back to it's original rhythm as I changed course and ran straight for the centre where they both stood with grins on their faces. No backing now! It's do or die! My instincts instructed me to duck and send an upper cut instead of sending the first strike. I cursed at myself and smiled slightly as I just dodged and arrow shot by sapphire and slid on my knees towards Diamond. Here goes nothing! With all of my hope and trust put onto my sword, I swung it upwards and it connected greatly with her sword, suddenly stunning her for a moment. I did not waste this opportunity! I stood up and slashed her arm severely with my blade before spinning around to just watch the arrow whiz by my face in a fascinating matter. I grit my teeth and pushed forward towards Sapphire and quickly slashed her bow out of her hands, making her gasp in shock and fear as she desperately tried to regain possession of it. I leaped towards her and sent a devastating slash to her right arm, making her render useless to fight with her blade seeing that it's a claymore. Blood splashed out like a miniature hose for a split second before it just oozed out like a river. She begged for her live and actually started crying, making me feel... sorry for her. Wait a second! I grit my teeth and fell down to both my knees as I heard a battle cry from right behind me. I held my sword tightly and watched as she flew past above me and fell on her butt against the cold hard ground. She too began crying and looked at me with sorrowful eyes as blood trickled from her left arm... I walked up to her and held my blade out in front of her face, threatening her with the sharp tip of the blade.

"W...wait!", She exclaimed and covered her face with the back of he right hand before letting go of her glowing blade. "Y...you win!", She stated when suddenly, her eyes averted from mine before she nodded. You've got to be kidding me.

I clenched onto my blade and swung as I turned around to just block Sapphire's devastating downward swipe with her massive, fiery claymore that didn't even exhibit any sort of heat. She smiled as we clashed, making me feel as if they were just... oh shit! Beads of sweat began leaving my forehead as I could now feel the intense heat from the flickering flames that surrounded her sword. I clamped my teeth shut together as I began to struggle against her TRUE strength... shit, I need a way to beat her or else I'll be one with the statues! No. I wont loose! I began to fight back with my own strength as she smiled devilishly at me before looking away from my eyes to something behind me... dammit... It's either I do something insane or else I die... Here goes nothing! I immediately dashed to the side, just barely dodging Diamond's downward slash that would've sliced me clean into two. Man what would happen to Mindy if I stuck around too long. The sound of their blades grinding against each other stung my ears slightly but I kept my composure as I began to take in deep, heavy breaths of air through my mouth and nose as I watched the two stare at me with surprised facial expressions before they both smiled.

"I see, looks like we won't be holding back anymore, right sapphire?", Diamond said and chuckled before she only charged at me head on with her smile still plastered across her face. I readied myself for her obvious vertical slash.

I sidestepped it and grabbed her shoulder before giving her a devastating head butt that really DID make a satisfying cracking noise that made me smile devilishly. She grit her teeth and recovered almost instantaneously, giving me no time to bock or dodge her OWN head butt. Argh! Saliva left my opened mouth before I held onto my head with my left hand in pure agony. No... I will not lose because of a simple headache! I yelled out in rage as I let go of my head and sent a devastating punch to her gut and ducked down to kick her off balance via her knees. It worked like a bloody charm! She toppled over and cringed in agony, making me have second thoughts of finishing her off... I... I can't.

"Go on, finish me off", She cried and opened her eyes. I grit my teeth once again and felt all of my anger and the reason to fight suddenly flee from my entire being and spirit... I... can't hurt anyone else... why am I even fighting them in the first place!?

"FROST!", Mindy exclaimed from behind, making me turn around immediately in complete shock and horror as I saw Sapphire hold her in her embrace with a small knife held to her throat... That bloody cheater! Agh... no... I felt an immense pain pierce my very body from the stomach... I cried and chuckled. I'm so careless... aren't I, Mindy? "NOOOOOO!", Mindy screamed in horror as I slumped to the ground with Diamond's white blade stuck inside of me... Dammit.

"Frost, Frost, Frost", Diamond said as she walked in front of me with her hands behind her back. She then leaned over and smiled at me like my painful death is funny to her... "You were not easy, but winning over your emotions was. You're a weak, ignorant burden for mankind. No wonder the king wanted to kill you", she sneered and looked away, smiling at Mindy... Shit... I'm loosing myself. No...

I looked over at Mindy who was struggling with all her might to escape from Sapphire's grasp but ended up getting punched to the gut with brute force from Diamond, probably destroying her organs... she coughed out blood the instant she was hit and began sobbing. Not for her own pain, but of mine... No... It's too late. Suddenly, I had a flashback of Ruby. She was smiling at me and said mouthed something that I couldn't make out until I remembered what happened.

"I can't wait to see you again...", I whispered to myself under my breath... Yes. I promise.

Suddenly, the ground began to tremble as I grit my teeth with all my might, making everyone have their eyes focused on me. I could feel myself begin to forget all of my fears and regrets all of a sudden. I will not loose to these two! NEVER!

"H...Hey!", Diamond exclaimed in confusion as I began to forcefully push out the sword from the front out of the back. It stung and hurt as much as anything I have EVER felt in my entire life, but I will not lose to these two so called guardians of Hythin! Not now not ever! "Impossible!".

I stood up with a devilish smile on my face before the blade dropped to the ground, making the metallic noise as I extended out my left arm and screamed out at the top of my lungs for my other legendary blade. The blade of eternal light! 

"Exzera!", I screamed out and felt the light painfully sting my left hand as I felt the sword materialise within my clenched left hand like magic as particles of light constructed it. "I won't lose to cheaters like you two!", I yelled and charged right at them with both my blades slashing them at around their stomach. Blood dripped and dampened their lovely dresses, making me smile and flip my right sword in mid air before I caught it from the brown, leather handle with ease. "I WON'T LOOSE TO YOU TWO!".

They both shown fear in their eyes for the first time as I shook my head to rid of the disturbing thoughts that invaded my mind. I can't help to think of how I should kill them. Oh, maybe if I slowly slice a small portion of their body until they go insane!? WHY NOT!? I rushed up to them at full speed and smashed my blade into Sapphire's one, making it shatter into a million pieces as the flame blew off. Wait... this is wrong. Terribly wrong. No! KILL THEM! ARGH!

"Y..you win! Sesese...seriously!", Diamond exclaimed and held her hands up and began tearing up in complete fear and shock as I battled with another force from within my very mind. I. Won't. LOSE!

Mindy's POV

"Frost!", I exclaimed as I rushed up to him with lightning speed and slid down beside him as he began screaming uncontrollably. "I'm here for you! There is no need to worry anymore! You've won!", I yelled and cried into his chest as I embraced him in my warm arms. He seemed to ease down a lot but he was hyperventilating in a dangerous way.

"Thank... you... Mindy", he said in between breaths and suddenly hugged me tightly, making me turn bright red as I continued to sob in to his chest.

"H.. hey. I guess you've won", Sapphire said uneasily. Deep down, I was angry at them... but in a way, they were only doing what they're supposed to be doing. But they cheated... "Since we cheated...", Sapphire suddenly paused as I felt something big and soft slight behind me. "No way! Sorry your majesty! We had no idea it was you! I swear!".

Frost began to breath normally again. I stopped sobbing and rubbed my face into his chest. "Don't worry about it. I'm proud that you two would actually try your best to defend something. You two are very reliable indeed!", Frost suddenly said something that wasn't himself. Maybe that double head butt must've rearranged some stuff within his brain. Oh well. At least I get to see him and feel him once again! "But first things first, may I take the reward?", he said making both the sisters argue in a whisper before Diamond ended up storming towards the centre to acquire the three gems.

"Drago really did surprise us when he brought you here. I thought you were weak, but you have a very strong will to win... If you had shown your tail at the beginning, then we wouldn't have fought you and made you upset", Sapphire explained in a clam tone and walked up to us , making me look at her with sore eyes. "Sorry for what I did to you...", she paused suddenly and looked at me with shock. I wonder what's gotten into her? Wait a second, I've seen here before, but I can't seem to put my finger on it... ah well, it'll come to me eventually...

Frost's POV

"Are you sure?", I questioned Diamond with a look of concern on my face to what she had just said.

"What? You're afraid of a thirty kilometre jump?", she said sounding like that was just a simple damn hop! Well this is a hop to the bloody graveyard if you ask me! There ain't no bloody way I'll ever, ever j... "AAAAAHHHHHHH!", screamed out at the top of my lungs as Mindy held onto me with all her might then suddenly feeling some more arms wrap me in various places. I was so shocked, that I could feel myself loosing it! Loosing grip of my feelings and surroundings!

We continued to fall endlessly down from the floating island that soon disappeared in a sudden burst of blinding light... I grit my teeth and looked at Mindy, then at Diamond and Sapphire...

"Don't worry! This is the safest route to home!", Diamond exclaimed, supposedly trying to make me FEEL better. Well it just stirred up an argument between the two of us. A long one in fact...

"HOW IS THIS SAFE!?"

"I've used this route for six years now and nothing has ever happened!"

"I think not!"

"Is too!"

"THEN WHY ARE WE STILL FALLING!?"

"Because!"

"Because what!?"

"Because, because!".

"HOW ARE WE GOING TO SURVIVE!?"

"It's a hyper speed route to our house!, almost like teleporting!"

"Don't lie!"

Mindy sighed in annoyance and took in a deep breath of the rushing air that muffled all of our voices... this is going to take forever!

Candy's POV

"what's an onee-chan?", I asked in confusion since she's been calling someone by the name of Milk by that term. She sighed and looked at me with serious eyes that pierced into my very soul. I gulped slowly and patiently waited for her answer.

"It means big sister in my background language", She said seriously and slammed the wooden floorboards with a clenched fist of pain, making a loud but surprisingly soft thud. "And she so happens to be coming in a few minutes".

"Hey! Same as mine!", I exclaimed happily as a knock emitted from the front door downstairs.

"I got it!", I heard mommy say in a muffled voice as I heard her footsteps quickly make their way down the wooden staircase.

"That's them for sure!", Cream exclaimed and sighed. "If Sapphire was here, she would've set up traps to capture them if they where to intrude into our domain", She stated and stood up with a grunt. "Well, better go see them. After all, your older sister probably wants to see you for the first time".

I nodded and smiled. "Yeah!", I said in an excited tone and too stood up cheerfully with red, cherry cheeks. Suddenly, I heard a glass or a plate crash from outside of our door. Cream and I looked at each other in confusion but most of all, curiosity. It guess that's what killed the cat, right?

Very slowly, I carefully turned the golden doorknob clockwise and pushed it open slightly, just enough for us both to see what was going on outside... No way! I'm dreaming!

Frost's POV

This house is more of a mansion if you ask me. It's one hell of a huge bloody building which from the looks of it, had three floors. Capital W for WOW! It's whole exterior was painted in white and the features in the garden right in front of the door was absolutely splendid! It's even better than the Creeper Kingdom's courtyard! I took in a deep, nervous breath before trailing slowly behind Diamond and Sapphire as they entered the wide opened door with a very, very shocked woman with shards of glass scattered all over the floorboards. Wait a second... she looks almost like Mindy for some reason... No way!

"Mindy?", she finally said after breaking free from her little trance. Mindy gave her a confused look then sparked up to a blazing red colour. "Mindy!? Is that really you!?".

"Y...yes", Mindy said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Follow me", Diamond said as Mindy and her mom hugged each other in an unbreakable embrace as they shared their cries. "Let's give them some space".

I nodded. That seems to be a good idea. Don't wanna be called a weirdo for watching two girls hug the life out of each other. She quickly led me to a room with Sapphire following behind like a shadow. It was a brown wooden door with a golden doorknob and I could of sworn that I saw someone peaking at us from the small open gap. Well, only one way to find out if my theory is correct! Slowly, Diamond pushed the door open, making it creak loudly before quickly rushing in as she took a hold of my right hand and dragged me in with her. There, sitting on a white bed at the other side of the room, where two girls that I caused me to gasp in fear...

"How does one live after death?", I whispered under my breath and slowly approached them with pure caution and a thumping heart. Fear and dread began to pile up on my legs, making my progression towards them dramatically decrease to the point collapsing to the ground in terror... Did I... Do this?

"It's ok, Frost", Cream whispered as I heard the bed shake and moan in relief...

"The realm of insanity is a place of second chance. Not everything listed under darkness, is considered 'Evil'...", I heard a voice within my head echo. Drago?

**I'm very sorry if this chapter is completely different from the others. Anyway, I wanted to post two chapters today since I have a test in three days and my assignment is due on that date as well, which means I'll probably be posting the next chapter on Saturday or Sunday. But, I can STILL manage to just squeeze in the effort to make the next chapter uploaded on late Friday or maybe earlier. I'll see what I can do and as always, leave a review if you liked this chapter and I'll see you guys later!**

"_**The will to survive and thrive is more than enough to prove that you are the most dominant of all mankind"**_

"_**Darkness and light are the same. The brighter the light, the darker the shadow and vice versa"**_


	19. Chapter 19: Mindy's Tears

Chapter Nineteen: Mindy's Tears

Frost's POV

I stood there motionless and stared at my own reflection in the wide mirror blankly. Maybe Mindy's right after all. Maybe my personality has changed all because of the 'double' head butt. I sighed quietly and raised my right hand towards my smooth face and began feeling it's warmth and softness as I tried to figure out why I feel so different... Mindy asked me if I was feeling ok a few minutes ago, but I lied to her just to make her not worry or stress, seeing that she looks out for me too much. Now all I feel is guilt, or maybe regret? Wait a second... Mood swings? Since when?! Suddenly, I was dumbstruck as I blankly stared into my reflection... I was fighting against my sudden anger when I finally induced fear into Diamond and Sapphires mind. I took in a deep breath and exhaled a warm white steam and blinked to just see it vanish before me. What is so special about me anyway? Argh, I need to stop how much I think. It needs to be minimised but that's probably the most difficult thing for me to accomplish. I need to bathe, really damn badly. After all, it's not like the blood stains around my body will wash themselves now would they? The cold white diamond shaped tiles sent unpleasant chills up my body from my bare feet as I slowly turned to the left and walked up towards the unusually large white marble bathtub. Very odd, but who cares for now... It's not like someone else is going to join me. I hope not. With a deep breath and a calm mind, I reached for the silver taps and turned it counter clockwise. At once, boiling hot water burst out of the silver tube and splashed all over the bathtub. Piping hot steam rose from the surface of the water and collided mercilessly with the ceiling. I scratched the back of my head annoyed by the fact that I now probably suffer from physiological problems. But hey! I thought I was already half insane!

"Frost, you're going to cook yourself if you don't turn on the cold water", A voice from behind stated in a serious tone. I nearly coughed out some saliva as a jolt of electricity zapped me from the base of the spine all the way to my neck. Heck, my tail nearly came back to view! "Don't tell me you're planning on suicide".

"If I were to plan a suicide, what makes you think that I'll let others know?", I said in a low, barely audible tone as I turned around to see Mindy wearing a pale dress and nothing else... I blushed hard and looked directly into her eyes to make it look like I'm not some perv. "M...M...Mindy?".

She smiled and took a step forward and yawned quietly as she cupped her mouth with her left hand. "Hey Frost. Umm... I want to ask permission from you", he said in a shy tone and took another two steps closer to me as the steam somehow settled down a bit. My face was as red as blood and I could even feel my nose starting to tingle, indicating a nose bleed... No. I will not bleed!

"Permission?", I asked curiously. She nodded and sighed.

"If you don't mind, well... I too need to wash myself... And this bathtub was made for three people at a time", she explained, making me blushed harder than ever. Then realisation shot me like a speeding arrow to the heart... For three... I gulped to my scary thoughts and blinked before locking onto her beautiful red sparkling eyes once more.

"H...hold on a second", I said as she took the final step forward to be face to face with me. Her deep, calming breaths smelt like fruit and so did her entire body... What am I thinking! I will NEVER do such a thing to someone as sweet as her...

Mindy's POV

I looked down at Frost with a red face as he looked down into the soapy water with too, a red face. This is the only chance I have to getting closer with him, after all... Damn. All that blood on his back needs to be cleaned off, but at this rate nothing will happen. With a deep, quiet breath of courage, I sighed and lifted up my right leg and carefully dipped my toes into the warm water. It's warm... But I've never seen him like this around me. Could it be the double head butt? I shook my head from the misleading thoughts and gently climbed in and stood right in front of Frost who dared not to look up. This is the first time I have seen him shirtless... But he wore shorts since he didn't want me to feel uncomfortable. But I wore my dress to return the favour, but he seems so down... Maybe he really doesn't like me.

"You know", He began uneasily, making me spark in anxiety as I quickly sat into the warm, calming water that massaged my entire body, making me feel probably what Frost feels when his ears are rubbed.

"Hmm?", I moaned in a low tone, indicating him to go on. Gladly, he did so and looked up at me in the eye, causing me to blush hard. Oh I can't stand his stares!

"I think that... I might li... Never mind", He said suddenly and splashed some of the crystal clear water onto my face. I was momentarily stunned for a brief second before making a devilish smile and began to return fire at him.

"Take this!", I yelled and used my entire right arm to sent a massive wave of soap and water to his face, making the soap probably irritate his eyes.

"Here goes nothing!", he yelled and used both his arm to send a huge surge of water to collide with me, making me swallow some of it. I coughed and laughed at the same time before forcing myself to cease. I guess there's only one way to win!

"Take this Frost!", I exclaimed as I suddenly and unexpectedly sat on top of his lap, making him blush excruciatingly hard. "Eat this!", I yelled and wrapped my legs behind his back as I wrapped his neck with my arms.

"Min...Mindy!", he exclaimed in fear and shock as I felt his arms try to pry me off of him gently.

"You'll have to go more harder if you want me to get off!", I yelled, making him have a nose bleed... Agh... that sounded bad. Really damn bad.

Frost's POV

That bath wasn't so bad, well, maybe. I don't honestly know but I did have a great time. That was until Frosty barged in with a facial expression of someone dying... I don't know what got into her, but it must have something to do with the fact that I was with Mindy. I sat in the large living room that consisted of many arched windows behind their flat screen TV set, four yellow couches that where indeed comfortable and very fine to the touch. The floor was entirely made of polished wood that reflected a distorted version of the light bulbs high on the white painted room. Finally, there was a large wooden table in the middle of the couches. Talk about a pure wealthy family! Damn, they must be really important to have all of this. I sat still on the yellow couch right in front of the black TV, staring into space ever since I had changed into a new attire. Well, only just the jacket tho. It's back to dark blue with a single black stripe going down my arms. I need to think tho. Why is Mindy not spending more time with her family? I mean, she's just casually walking around like this was HER normal home... Did something happen to her?

"Frost Richtofen, am I right?", A manly voice said from behind, causing me to turn around in sudden shock. I looked up at a man who wore EVERYTHING black. From shoes to hair, but his eyes where as purple as an Endermen's. Tho I did manage to just see something on his head... two black hair patches that didn't properly match...

"Yes?", I replied as a cold breeze made me shiver slightly in this surprisingly warm house. He smiled at me and patted my head with his right hand before releasing a sudden sigh.

"You know, Mindy is kinda mad at us", He said sounding sad and upset. I blinked blankly and stared into his eyes before saying something.

"Why wouldn't she be?", I said with some edge in my voice as anger began to build up from within me. SHIT. "I...I mean she has her reasons", I quickly corrected myself and mentally slammed my head into a brick wall. Damn mood swings!

"I know that, but I want you to know that she's very fragile... You know, you and I aren't so different", he said quickly and rubbed one of my ears, making me moan in pleasure just before he let go and chuckled. "Yep, just like me".

"Sir, if I remember correctly", I stated, making him raise an eyebrow curiously. "Mindy can fight. I've seen her move like lightning and slashing bullets like time has stopped".

"I see", He simply said and sighed. He mumbled something to himself and walked off into another room as his footsteps became fainter and fainter. I suspect something. But I need to keep my head up and my mind thinking if I want to figure out what to do... The others still haven't returned for some reason. I hope they're alright. Especially Milk. She must've been destroyed when I missed the jump. Bummer, I hate to be the bearer of someone's corruption and sadness.

Wait a second, what time is it? I looked at the window to the left of the TV and saw nothing but the pure blankness of the night. Alright then, I'll get ready for bed. With a sigh I stood up from the yellow couch, making it moan in relief. I cringed for no reason at and began walking off towards the stairs. If I remember correctly, Mindy's room is upstairs, first to the right to be exact. Slowly and cautiously, I walked up the shiny wooden steps, making a tapping noise with every step I took. I can't seem to shake off some things that I saw in the Creeper Kingdom. Insanity, regret, guilt. I shouldn't have let the king die... But after what he did, I had nothing to hold me back but my kindness.

"Frost Richtofen, how are you feeling?", I heard the voice within my head ask me with an echo.

"Good", I mumbled as I finally reached the top of the staircase and stopped abruptly... I forced my heart beat to make no noise at all as I carefully listened to a certain noise emitting from somewhere from the right... Sobbing?

"You know what destiny is right? It's kinda like something foretold... But listening to it, will only hinder you from making a real path for your TRUE destiny", It said and sighed. "Do you realise how much worth you are to others? Not only this form, but your light form as well".

"What?", I asked a bit too loudly. Why would thy want me? Let alone my light form? Dammit, I'm always in these kind of situation, aren't I?

"Listen closely Frost Richtofen. Mindy is someone not to underestimate, but all she needs is someone like you to guide her though the hardships in life", It said. Where have I heard that before? It sounds too familiar... "Just please, whatever you do, don't stress her... She is very strong but there are some things that are wrong with her... Like the lack of... Love".

I nodded and felt tears forming in my eyes. A sigh slipped from my lips, causing me to smile slightly as I wiped my eyes clean. "Stupid mood swings", I nearly laughed and continued my walk towards Mindy's room with absolute caution. The cries I heard earlier became louder and louder until I was right at her brown wooden door with my right hand on the golden doorknob. "Mindy?", I called soothingly and worriedly. "I'm coming in, ok?".

"Come in", I heard her say in her normal voice as footsteps from inside approached the door. Huh, then was the crying an illusion? No, it couldn't be. I heard it with my heart and soul, plus THESE ears don't lie. Ugh, I feel so weird for some reason.

With a deep breath and a clear mind, I slowly twisted the handle, making it click before letting out a sigh and pushing the door open cautiously. The room was dim with the only light being a small candle right in front of Mindy who hugged her knees, looking distressed. What's going on? I've never seen her like this before. Strange, but I know that I must help her. I swallowed a mouth full of my own saliva silently as I took the first step into the dim room, looking right at Mindy with pity and sadness. Slowly, I shut the door behind me with me right hand and sighed before taking another step forward towards her as she sat right beside the bed. My next quiet step felt heavy. Then my next one felt like another weight was added on. Was it sorrow or guilt that began to drag me down into the floor? Maybe both... But she didn't look like she was crying.

"Mindy?", I whispered as I forced myself to not let some simple emotions cling onto me. My will brunt them off my body, making me feel light weight and allowing me to continue towards Mindy silently. "Listen, if there's something wrong...", I stopped talking as I was now right in front of her, watching her from above as the flickering flame of the candle cast distorted shadows of her... Unnatural ones.

"Frost, you and I aren't very different, are we?", She whispered and began to form crystal clear tears in her glowing red eyes that resembled a blood moon. Ugh... That's what her father said to me not five minutes ago.

"Hey", I whispered soothingly trying to get her to smile, but unfortunately it made her tear up even more. I fell down to my knees and extended out my right hand to try and move away the light purple strands of hair covering parts of her delicate face. "It's alright", I whispered and pushed the hair away from her face, making her look up from the candle and into my dark brown eyes that shone in the dim light of the flickering flames.

"I don't want to talk to anyone right now but you", She whispered and sniffed quietly as a cold breeze swept in from seemingly nowhere which caused the flame to lean over to the right before straightening itself like a solider before the commander. "I feel like everyone's hiding something from us", she whispered out of the blue, causing me to grit my teeth lightly as I moved to the right of Mindy, making her blush slightly before she chuckled for a split second. Something really has happened to her. I need to fix this.

"If there's something wrong, then tell me", I stated and rubbed the back of my head calmly.

"Well... I kinda... Like you more than just a 'friend' you know...", She whispered almost barely audible as she let out some tears. I gasped quietly and and touched her forehead with my right hand before she moved it away with an unexpected throw. Mindy... "No matter how hard I'll try, it will never happen", she sobbed and dug her face into her knees. I was shocked to see her like this... way too shocked... it felt like something was eating her away, but what is it? What is causing her to feel like this!?

"Mindy, please calm down", I quickly said in shock just before she lifted up her head looking angry. The way she stared into my eyes pierced my very soul and being, causing me to shudder and feel paralysed.

"Frost!", She yelled out and tackled me to the ground with a loud thump that echoed twice in this dim room. I hit my head hard on the wooden floorboards, but that didn't distract me from her eyes that where literally maybe eight centimetres away from mine. Our noses nearly touched one another and I could taste her warm breath that slapped my face with every quiet exhale she made. My heart began thrashing at my ribcage as my blood boiled, making me blush extremely hard. Her thighs where to the side of my waist while she had her hands on my chest. "Please... don't struggle", She whispered and began to tear up even more as she stared into my eyes with hope and trust.

"Mindy...", I whispered in shock but at the same time, I felt relieved that she was regaining her senses once again. She slowly closed her eyes and made a smile that warmed my heart all the way to the ends of the universe... I thought briefly of the possibilities that could occur, but the one that stood out the most, was maybe a confession... If she does, then I will too.

"You know, we've both suffered enough don't you think?", She said and released her crystal clear tears onto my face and neck as she kept her smile warm smile. She then sighed and opened up her eyes before moving her face closer... Is this it? After all these years of suffering from hatred and despair, someone has shown me their true feelings... "I... I...". I held in my breath and closed my eyes as I waited silently for something to happen... "I...", She muttered under her breath before I felt more tears collapse and splash onto my face, causing me to open my eyes in pure devastation just before she buried her face into my chest. "I can't... No matter how hard I try, it will never happen". I lay here, staring up into the darkness of the room as I felt the vibrations of her sobbing carry throughout my entire body like sound waves... One day, I will make her smile forever... "Good night Frost. Forget about what happened", She whimpered as she sobbed quietly into my chest, making my skin from underneath chill to the bone and increased my heart rate to the point of bashing my ribs.

"I will always protect you", I whispered soothingly and gently moved my right hand behind her head as my left hand moved to her back. Carefully and lightly, I rubbed her back, making her moan quietly before she looked up at me with a smile.

"I appreciate it Frost Richtofen... Please, don't stop... and don't let go until the sun peaks over the mountain", She whispered and blushed before slowly closing her eyes. "If you were to turn into a girl again, I'd still have the same feelings towards you, so don't ever worry", She stated in a whispered before yawning cutely. "Night Frost".

"Night, Mindy", I whispered soothingly as I felt her deep, quiet breaths play with my stomach as I too took in deep breaths of her fruity scent... A girl huh? Why do I have a feeling like this is GOING to happen? With a yawn and a sigh, I closed my eyes and thought of what a night this was... And how close I was to actually confessing...

**Sorry about the short delay! For whatever reason, both the test and my assignment were moved to another date. The test is on Monday and the assignment is on Tuesday. But that won't stop me from posting regularly! I hope you guys enjoy, leave a review if you have something in your mind and I will see you guys later!**

"_**Love is the beginning of a new dawn"**_

"_**Heartbroken is often caused by rejection"**_


	20. Chapter 20: The Test Of Courage

Chapter Twenty: The Test Of Courage

Mindy's POV

I gulped as we entered though the large iron gates that allowed entrance of us into the beautiful courtyard of Rapier Castle. The green grass where moist from the light showers in the morning and the pink leaves of the trees scattered all over the area really made my day a whole lot brighter... Then suddenly, I felt this weird sense of dread begin to fill me as we passed to the left of a white stone fountain and followed the grey concrete pathway towards the set of the massive reinforced wooden doors that acted as guardians of the castle... But why am I feeling like we something terrible is about to happen. I am fully aware of Frost's challenge but that's not why I'm gaining this strange sensation... Something IS going to happen. I can feel it.

Drago's POV

Amazing. Frost has conquered Diamond and Sapphire, the Games and all that's left for The Test Of Courage is to kneel before the king and accept the final challenge. If I know Frost, then he will prevail no matter what and will spill the blood of those who oppose him. Good luck, Frost Richtofen... I have faith in you... all of it. I watched Frost as he and Mindy both spoke with the king personally as Milk and the others stood far behind them in the throne room that was identical to the one at the Creeper Kingdom. Freshly cleaned white tiles that emitted distorted figures of everything in the room, including the light as the glowstone chandelier hung loosely from the arched white ceiling via a dark grey chain. Whether Frost likes it or not, he MUST fight the king's best five troops on his own if he wants to be my fist successor in The Test Of Courage... Then He will be qualified for the prophesy. His inevitable fate will be certain, but knowing this young fellow, he will be able to carry on. Will power. Such a great tool that has endless power. Mindy too... She doesn't seem to know who she truly is. I guess that up to Frost to decide if he should ever find out and decide to tell her. After all, she isn't JUST part spider...

Frost's POV

I grit my teeth upon hearing those words leave from his dry lips that where curved upwards in a smile. Mindy and I looked at each other and exchanged stares just before she sighed and put a hand to my head in a very friendly way.

"If you die, then don't think that I'll stay sane", She suddenly said with some edge and forced a smile. "We're all counting on you, Frost Richtofen". I nodded and watched her as she turned around swiftly as her daggers made rustling sounds with every step she made towards the others who where worried sick about me. I will win no matter what! Like it or not, I WILL kill for victory!... no... I mustn't.

The king cleared his throat and took in a deep breath that echoed twice in this hollow room filled with nothing but light and guards in shiny white armour who all held rapiers as their leather sheaths hung loosely from their waists. "Frost Richtofen, the last and only remaining true blood of the forbidden bloodline. I will show no mercy on you as you have to prove yourself worthy of being the legendary wielder of both light and darkness!", He stated in a serious tone which caused me to tense up on the spot as the cool air began to swirl around me like bees. "Now! I want you to know something before you finally die", he chuckled just before I clenched my fists in pure anger as dreaded whispered began to infiltrate my very mind. "Have you properly said goodbye to Mindy? Cause once you step outside and declare the battle, the only thing left of you will be your tongue! I heard Mindy gasp from behind me, making my blood curl in anger and frustration. I know very well to not fight with anger, but with the will to win. I mustn't loose. "Wait outside as I gather my five men to fight you mercilessly", He commanded, making me stare at him for one last second before I turned around with my heart racing as fast as steam pistons.

Every step I took towards the others emitted a loud tapping noise which made me smile slightly as I looked right at the door, ignoring everyone as I simply walked pass them. They followed me in suit and crowded around me, asking me if I'm alright with this and if I'm sure that I really want to do this. Their welcoming warmth struck my bones and skin hard, making me feel somewhat more confident about myself, allowing me to exhale any grudge I held against anyone... all but some certain people. What a waste to give up now if I'm the first out of fifty in the past three million years to finally beat the guardians. I will let them feast on my blade!

"Frost, no matter what, I have all of my faith put onto you. You have what it takes to be the hero that will play the main role in the prophesy and thus saving our continent, Cozorin, from the threats of Charcoal...", Drago stated and echoed fifteen times within my mind, causing me to grit my teeth as more hope and confidence was suddenly injected into me like a drug. I will not loose!

"Frost, whatever you do, DO NOT LOOSE!", Chaos exclaimed and grit his teeth seeming like he was holding back his tears. "Please...", he said more softly and sniffed as I sighed quietly. Our footsteps where the only things I could hear besides Mindy's soft sobs that caused me to tense up in sadness. I hate it when she cries... It makes me feel guilty and sad.

"Open up the doors!", A guard in shiny white armour with golden trimmings on the edges commanded as we all stopped in our tracks and waited for the doors to be opened. No backing up now... This is it.

A crack of light blinded me momentarily before my eyes readjusted themselves to the new lighting of the courtyard. Time to feed the grass with their blood. Slowly as the doors opened more wider, Mindy approached me with teary eyes and embraced me as tight as possible. I was shocked for a split second before I smiled and released a sigh of relief.

"Don't die! I wouldn't know what to do without you!", She exclaimed and cried into my chest, dampening it with her salty tears as she sniffed ever once and a while.

"I won't loose. Trust me Mindy", I whispered, making her look up at me worriedly before she grit her teeth cringed, making more tears roll out of her glowing red eyes.

"Promise me!", She exclaimed. I smiled and nodded.

"I promise", I whispered soothingly just before she released me and ceased her sobs to deep, heavy breaths.

Finally, the doors where completely opened and the man bid me good luck as he bowed, making it obvious that we have to walk out. I'm ready for anything! The fresh air of the courtyard made me exhale in relief as I stared in awe at the amazing scenery. Flowers growing randomly in the green grass, wooden benches under the pink cherry blossom trees, a stone footpath that led to the front gates and finally, four fountains scattered around the area. Each one represented a significant figure... almost like a puzzle. Odd, and what made it weirder was that I could see a small gap underneath them, making them moveable. Interesting...

"Frost Richtofen!", I heard a familiar voice from behind, causing me to turn swiftly in anger and surprise. Everyone moved to the left and sat underneath a large cherry blossom tree, allowing me to see who was the one that called my name... The king. He wore full light blue armour probably made of topaz or diamonds and around his waist was a rapier inside of it's colourful metal casing. "There's a catch to this fight tho, you'll be fighting against me as well!", he stated loudly, causing a few of the others from the left to gasp in shock, making him smile devilishly. I grit my teeth harder and felt my four sharp teeth with my tongue for no reason at all.

"Then I won't be holding back at all!", I stated and and felt my heart beat excruciatingly fast as it ravaged itself against my rib cage. Dammit, I need to calm down or else I might over do myself. "Show me my foes!", I demanded, making him chuckle as he waved his hand forward, indicating for his five men to reveal themselves. The moment they walked out of the dark, empty throne room, I was shocked and horrified to see what kind of weapons and armour they wore. Surely enough that those aren't used for fighting against a single enemy! That's used for all out warfare!

They all wore white, shiny armour that looked as if they where made of both steel and silver. Such a strong gear for a simple fight! All of their weapons where white rapiers that hung loosely from their waists, a dagger strapped to their right thigh and finally, a steel battle axe equipped with it's razor sharp gut hooks around the sharp edges. It hung on their backs like a lightweight backpack, making me clench my fists as I stared into their soulless eyes deep within their shiny helmets. They all stood in a straight line with their back to the king, seeming like they where smiling at me from underneath their helmets... Let's see who's smiling once I'm done with this!

"Frost, when you're ready", he king smirked and grasped onto his rapier. I smiled and felt my body gain strength and power.

"Let's do this!", I exclaimed and held out my right arm. "EZARCA!", the blade of darkness suddenly formed within my right hand at will. Black particles with a red glowing aura surrounded my hand and formed the handle of the blade before immediately forming the sacred blade of darkness. Let's get this over and done with shall we!?

At once, the ground trembled to the men rushing ruthlessly at me like their rage was the one that drove them. Pity, it may give strength, but it blinds them from reality. I held out my blade with my right hand in front of me and waited patiently for their first swing, then I will truly start this battle. I blinked twice and took in a deep breath of the cool air that surrounded us. NOW! With the trust in my very blade and thoughts, I swung upwards to just block two vertical swipes just in time before I ducked down to my knees barely avoiding a lunge that would've ended my life via splitting my head in two. I need to be careful! With my pure confidence and hope burning within my very heart and soul, I pushed up with all my might against their rapiers, stunning them and allowing me to escape from their circle. I dashed forwards off of my knees, feeling the grass shred from underneath my shoes and making them gently glide behind me as I lunged my blade into the one on the right that was still stunned. My blade cleanly went straight though his body with his blood soaking the grass and blade.

"Sorry, but you forced me to", I whispered and pulled the blade out of his body and armour with brute force before turning around to the remaining four who all had their rapiers pointed at me, all but one. He had his battle axe out and his rapier laid on the grass in a three large pieces that looked more like a cracked white branch instead of a weapon.

"Interesting indeed, Frost Richtofen", The king commented out of the blue before snapping his fingers, making the four rush at me in a synchronised attack. Well, let's see how they do against this!?

"Let the darkness show you the truth!", I exclaimed and readied myself in a defensive stance as I had my eye concentrated at the one who was in the very front, ready to lunge at me. I smiled and held my blade with both my hands, making it feel lightweight, allowing me to easily parry his lunge, resulting in his hand to break into fragments as his armour didn't allow such movement to be made.

He grunted in pain and pulled out his dagger with his left hands as the other three sent in their best strikes in a synchronised fashion. With my heart beating like a steam piston and my soul burning up with the will to win, I spun my whole body around with my sword blindly and surprisingly, it completely connected perfectly! Before they could even land their weapons onto me, my sword had slashed their chests with my blind move, making them stumble backwards uneasily and dumbstruck. Here's my chance! I clamped onto the handle of my sword tightly and swung it upwards at the man who wielded the battleaxe, causing his armour to split and fall off his body onto the grass that was now soaked in his red, thick blood that spilt from the large wound I gave him. My sword began to glow a little as I finished him off with another slash but this time at his stomach, causing him to fall onto his knees as his blood pooled from below him. I have no mercy on those who wish to kill me!

"Let try something else, shall we?", The king chuckled and snapped his fingers once more, making the two men who still had their rapiers charge at me with all their might as I just managed to spot the last one running backwards...

I grit my teeth and parried a lunge from one of them but at the same time, received a powerful kick to my stomach, causing me to wheeze out air in pain and pure shock... How did I forget about him? Dammit! With my burning will to win, I ignored the pain with force and sent a blind slash towards the both of them. Shit! They both blocked my attack and clashed with my blade as I tried to desperately keep myself from loosing my strength as it was seeping away from me like sweat.

"you will loose", One of the men said and pushed harder against my blade, causing yellow sparks to emit from out blades as they scraped each other mercilessly... My blade will snap if I don't do something! The metal is already bending and moaning in pain!

"MINDY!", I heard someone yell from the left. As I turned, time seemed to slow down dramatically... There, I saw the most horrifying thing I have ever seen in my entire life. Mindy was stabbed right in stomach by the blade of the man who ran away...

"I will always protect you...", A voice whispered in my mind, making me look back at my opponents in pure anger as I felt a surge of refreshing energy and strength fill me up to the brim.

"DIE!", I exclaimed and released my blade with my left hand and held it out to my side. "EXZERA!", I screamed out at the top of my lungs with pure anger and fear as I promised to protect Mindy at all costs no matter what.

The blade formed within my hands after small white particles surrounded my left hand and formed the handle before the golden and white blade. I'm not going to loose... Only I will decide when I die! With all the strength I could muster, I swiped their legs with my left blade, causing it to also glow with a white florescent light. Their blood sprayed all over the place crazily as their bodies from above the knees launched backwards, only leaving the remainder of their legs behind. Pity, they could've kept them if they weren't so dumb! They could've finished me off with ease but the mind of a soldier is like the mind of a toddler. All they do is follow order regardless of anything! With haste and no time to loose, I rushed up to the man who stabbed Mindy but before I could even reach three meters towards him, Mindy ripped his head off with her bare hands... What...

"Frost, you've won already, but charcoal has now possessed the king himself, whatever you do, DO NOT KILL HIM!", Drago warned seriously, making me nod and look right into Mindy's red and blue eyes to both ignore the gruesome scene of the man and to see if she truly IS Mindy.

"Frost, my guardian, we will spare him and show Charcoal what we can truly do together", She said in a serious tone that chilled me to the bone as a gust of air swept down upon us like an eagle. Her hair fluttered to the right in an amazing way just before the wind died, making it collapse back behind her.

"B...but your wound!", I stated and pointed at her stomach with my left blade. She smiled and nodded, making me feel very uncertain if this IS truly her... Is this another test? No, Drago said I'm done already but... I looked over at the king as he took a step forward and finally pulled out his massive, light blue rapier that emitted some sort of white glow at the tip.

"Don't worry, as long as I have you by my side, I won't feel any pain at all", she stated as a large, thin seethe of some sort appeared before her. The handle had strange markings in white that glowed like the stars. She placed the tip of the seethe on the ground and held the handle with both her hands before she chanted something. Mysterious and unusual, especially from her! "Ezarca, Exzera, the blades of light and darkness, may they stand by my side as I generously accept my destiny... The Excalibur and the DoomBringer, formal rivals, allow me to use their powers to successfully summon this mighty blade. Let the legend be true! She then pulled the blade out of the black case from the black leather handle and held it downwards before she pulled it up and stared at me. Holy... what the hell is that thing!?

"No way... Mindy is...", Milk stuttered in pure shock as her eyes where left wide open in pure confusion and surprise. "Impossible! She's not related to any FrostBitten's is she?! Both her parent's are arachnids, right?! Mindy smiled and sighed before shaking her head slowly. For whatever reason, I felt obligated to fight with her no matter what... Like I was under some sort of trance.

"Frost and I will defeat you charcoal!", Mindy yelled confidently as she walked up to me and took her stance to the left of me. I too took my stance and held both my swords to my sides while she held hers right in front of her stomach. "I'll explain everything later", she whispered out of the blue as more men rushed out of the wide open doors of the throne room, all rustling in their grey, iron armour.

"Mindy, I will protect you!", I stated and smiled.

"I will protect you as well, Frost", She stated and too, smiled. "We both posses legendary blades. Use them right and you'll be able to enhance them to a greater status. The men all lined up in three rows of fifteen with all of their rapiers held out in their right hands, managing to only threaten me slightly. "Attack with your heart", Mindy whispered and dashed forward with lightning speed, almost as if she has a different perception in time and space... she slashed at one of the men, slicing cleanly through him with ease as his pink ropes flung out and spattered all over the place, feeding the grass with his red liquids of life. Suddenly, her silver and black blade emitted a red glow as she retreaded back towards me. I inspected it and was completely shocked to what I read... chills of some sort invaded my body as I gulped uneasily and looked at her face.

"Mindy... You're a...", I stuttered uneasily but she hushed me with an adorable smile as her light purple hair fluttered in the cool, calming air like magic.

"Yes...", She whispered and looked down at her blade as it began to forge words of glowing red in the black stripe that ran down through the entire blade, leaving the edges to be a silver colour. "let's send Charcoal back crying!", she exclaimed courageously and gripped her sword tighter before rushing up to the front lines and began to slash and stab all those who opposes us... I watched her fight in awe before I felt someone slap me mentally. Oh right, what am I waiting for!?

With haste and a smile, I rushed up to her and fought along side with her, back to back. I blocked a vertical slice from one of the men and pushed upwards with all my might, stunning him momentarily. I did bot miss this chance, I spun around twice with my arms extended out and slashed him along with three others like a tornado with blades. Their blood spilt onto my clothes and the grass, making it turn red as they slumped down to the ground dead.

"Enough!", The king commanded and raised his rapier high into the air before smiling devilishly at me. "I can't wait to see you again, Frost Richtofen", He stated just before a dark aura left from the king's body, making him slump to the ground unconscious...

Did we win? Better have, or else I'm going to go berserk! "You did it guys!", Chaos yelled at us from under the large cherry blossom tree at the left. I sighed in relief. Thank goodness that they're all safe and sound!

"Mindy...", I whispered and put my hand onto her shoulder. She turned her head to the right and smiled at me cutely as her eyes where STILL red and blue. "Are you hurt in any way?", I asked seriously just before she chuckled and collapsed right beside me unconscious. Lucky for me, I managed to catch her with my arms as I dropped my blades, making them disappear along with Mindy's sword and case... What's happened to her?...

"Frost!", Star call out my name as I watched him approach me quickly as Sindy trailed behind him, egger to see what has happened to Mindy and why it happened. "You have some serious explaining to do! Being able yo use both darkness and light in THAT form is more than enough to make me worry!", he said aggressively and took in a deep breath before exhaling it.

"Old man, you haven't changed a bit", I joked and sighed as I looked at Mindy's adorable sleeping face. "But still, thanks for worrying".

"Hmm? Have you hit your head lately?", Sindy asked and walked right in front of me, inspecting my face to see if I was ok. Well, if I can talk and fight then am I ok? I think so! "Your personality has changed dramatically from the first time we met. Oh how timid you were!", She sighed and walked back beside Star or who I would like to call, the Old Man.

The men in iron armour looked at each other in confusion just before the king commanded them all to return back to their regular duties and to clean up the blood shed... I really regret killing these people... I'm sure they had families and such. Why do I have to be so brutal when fighting?! Damn mood swings...

"Frost Richtofen, it is an honour seeing you, especially with Mindy...", The king suddenly paused as a cold breeze swept over us, drowning out the noises of the men and their rustling armour. "Does she know who her parents are?", He suddenly asked, making me hold Mindy tighter.

"Why are you asking?", I asked with edge in my voice as I shot a glance at his worried face and looked back down at Mindy.

"We are her parents, that's why", He stated, making me burn up in anger as I felt myself have the sudden urge to attack him with no hesitation.

"Don't fool me. Don't ever fool Mindy... She knows dearly and she's suffered enough", I said in a low tone with a lot of edge as I trembled in complete fury. "Excuse me, your highness", I said with the edge still in my voice before moving my left arm down to Mindy's leg and put my right arm behind her back. I then let her rest on my arms as I carried her close to my chest, making her moan quietly as the cold breeze swooped down on us once again. I turned around and began following the grey stone pathway painted in red towards the iron, spiked gate with my teeth clamped shut together.

"Frost, you and I aren't really different, are we?", I heard Mindy's voice echo within my mind as I walked calmly with Mindy cradled in my warm, strong arms just before another gust of cold wind picked up. Winter is close... But not close enough.

"Hey Drago?", I asked quietly as I continued walking past the beautiful scenery of cherry blossom trees and flora that would make anyone collapse from it's pure beauty.

"Yes?", it asked curiously and echoed within my mind twice.

I took in a deep breath and sighed. "Is this part of the prophesy?", I asked seriously and curiously.

"No, tho I see that this will alter it slightly, but the ending will stay the same... But seeing your capabilities and your pure heart, it may just change to your liking", It explained calmly and sighed. "Just to inform you, I am masculine".

"Good to know! I thought you were some girl with a sore throat!", I joked, making Drago laugh.

"You know", He said and ceased his laughter. "I'm happy that I chose you... and just to let you know, I've been with you ever since you were small. I know how hard it was to conquer everything and it all haunts you to this day... That's why you don't want to loose Mindy, am I right?", Drago stated, making me remember all of my tragic memories from the past, causing me to stop in my tracks as I began to tear up...

"Ruby...", I whispered to myself and looked up at the cloudless sky, revealing the beautiful light blue colour of the pure sky as the grey moon sat there, motionless and transparent.

"There's a ritual you and Mindy need to attend to, seeing that she indeed it the very last of her race and the fact that she too, has someone guiding her. Do you want to know the her name?", Drago asked out of the blue as I decided to continue walking, feeling slightly guilty for Ruby... But she told me not to blame myself... She will return one day... I can't wait.

"Huh?", I said snapping out of my trance and smiled happily as I walked out of the gates with Mindy still in my arms, sleeping soundly and moaning quietly. Her breathing was very soft but at the same time, deep and steady, sending vibrations throughout my entire body and warming my heart. "Oh right... But before you tell me, I want to ask one more thing", I said and suddenly stopped again as another gust of wind blew down upon the kingdom, making me blink twice before it ceased dramatically.

"Go on", Drago said anxiously.

I took in a deep breath spoke. "You where watching us last night, right?", I asked curiously, obviously knowing the answer.

"Yeah", He simply said, making me sigh before I looked down at Mindy's adorable face in awe.

"Why did she hesitate...", I asked in a very low tone, almost like I was mumbling under my own breath.

"Because she wants YOU to make the move... and she also has paralysis in her saliva. So if she were to kiss you, then you'd be...", Drago paused and sighed. A slight tingling sensation entered the base of my neck which made be shiver before Drago asked something. "Do you wish to hear the name of the person guiding Mindy or not?", He asked seriously.

"Knock me out", I said calmly and shook my head as a sudden itch began to irritate me from my head.

Drago sighed and spoke... "Serenity Richtofen"... W...what... I was struck by shock and confusion through my stomach like a spear was lunged into me, causing me to look blankly at the livingly city below with my eyes wide opened as my pupils were contracted the smallest it could go... Impossible...

**Thanks for reading this chapter like always and be sure to tune in for the next chapter! As always, leave a review if you have something on your mind cause that will motivate me to write more!**

"_**A man with nothing left to loose is not the most dangerous man... a man with the willpower and ambition to succeed IS the most dangerous man"**_

"_**Your actions will affect the future in various ways unimaginable".**_

"_**Protecting someone you love is better than protecting someone you hate"**_


	21. Chapter 21: Mindy's Confession

**A big thanks to the guy/girl who commented earlier! You have really motivated me to write longer and better! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'll see you guys later!**

Chapter Twenty One: Mindy's Confession

Frost's POV

Mindy... That's all I could think of. Nothing else but her... But to think that she was part FrostBitten this whole time is completely beyond belief and my understanding. Not only that, but she's the last of an ancient race... The Crimsons... But her father and mother aren't from that blood. Perhaps her DNA was altered... But that would be nearly impossible, seeing that this Kingdom or should I say, country, has most highest successful birth rates in the entire continent. Technology is truly magical, but I would prefer it to be minimised to a certain extent, like instead of cars and trains that roamed this country widely, I would prefer horses and carriages. Even floating ships and dragons... But in the long run, this will only happen IF this kingdom crumbles down just like the Creeper Kingdom. Mindy had changed her attire to something new. A white shirt with light blue neon stripes running down from the middle of the shirt and down to her wrists, white socks that reached up to her knees and a black miniskirt that covered one third of her white, silky soft thighs.

"Frost Richtofen", Drago whispered within my mind, sounding somewhat urgent. I sighed and stroked Mindy's silk-like light purple hair before smiling at her adorable sleeping face. She must be terribly tired from the fight earlier today. She deserves this rest. "Are you listening?", He said in an annoyed tone.

"Yes Drago?", I said in a calm, low tone so that I wouldn't disturb Mindy in any way possible. She looks so cute even tho she's asleep... gah! Why do I have such feelings towards her... I mean, we may be a little more than friends but... I... I'm even too embarrassed to think about it.

"Do you want to know more about your little sister?", He said, making me suddenly spark up and choke on the air stuck in my throat as I was trembling in pure shock... Little sister!? It can't be! I'm calling lies!

I took in a deep breath of air and collapsed onto the bed right beside Mindy, making it wheeze out the invisible air as it moaned in pain. "Why do these things have to happen to me? Wait a second", I said, suddenly remembering something that the king of Creepers said to me. "I thought I was the last one in my bloodline!", I yelled furiously as I clenched my fists before easing myself via a deep, heavy breath of the cold air that roamed the room like lost souls. Mood swings... Damn. I quickly looked to my left in haste and fear as I felt some sort of chill travel up my neck. Luckily, Mindy had not woken up nor has been irritated by my sudden yell. Thank goodness!

Drago's POV

Hmm. Interesting. Mindy seems to be part arachnid, FrostBitten AND Crimson. Such a legendary coincidence, seeing that Frost somehow managed to find her in life. A True Guardian and a Legend together? This world is coming to it's greatest era... The era of hope, but during the birth of a new era, there is always a war... and always a martyr...

"Drago, I have come to my senses to put all of my trust into you", Frost sighed and rested on the right side of his body as he faced the sleeping Mindy who was now right in front of him.

"And as of that, I will entrust you on everything", I said in an eerie tone that echoed twice within his mind. "You should wake Mindy up right now...", I whispered, making Frost sigh as he obligated and took in a deep breath. I have faith in you, Frost Richtofen. Be sure to save Serenity...

Frost's POV

is this the right thing to do? Waking Mindy up from her slumber? I guess I have no choice but to listen to Drago since he knows what he's probably doing. With my right hand placed on her cute face, I gently squashed her right cheek and whispered out her name to awaken her. Very slowly, she moaned and fluttered open her eye that stared into my dark red ones straight away. She smiled warm heartedly and took in a deep breath before she held out her right hand and overlapped my right hand as it still was on her face. I ceased pinching her face as I too, smiled at her adorable face and watched her yawn, making me blush hard from her innocence. Looks can truly kill if you're not careful. Who would have thought that Mindy was a Crimson! Let alone a Frostbitten and an Arachnid combined! No wonder why she's been... argh...

"Morning Frost", He whispered happily and blinked. I sighed and shifted myself closer towards her, making the large white bed squeak in agony whilst it shook slightly.

"Afternoon Mindy", I corrected her, causing her to chuckle quietly for a split second before ceasing and pulling me into a warm embrace that made me blush terribly hard. Her right arm was wrapped around my neck as her left was around my waist. With a quiet breath of her sweet scent, I too embraced her but only with my left arm which held her from the waist as my right hand was still placed on her right cheek that lay on the white, soft pillow.

"Frost... I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you earlier", she apologised to me sadly and sounded like she was about to let loose of her crystal clear tears.

"It's alright Mindy. As long as I'm with you, nothing will ever hurt you", I said in a soft, comforting tone that eased her drastically, making her smile once more at me as her red eyes shone in the afternoon sun that gazed at us though the wide arched windowpane to the left of the bed.

"Can you stay with me... until I fully recover tonight?", she asked in an innocent tone that made me pity her in many ways. How could I refuse to such amazing eyes!?

"Anything", I whispered, making her spark up in happiness as a tear was shed from her right eye. I used my thumb to wipe the tear away, making her blush slightly before she pulled me much more closer towards her.

"Let's sit in the living room. I want to see my sister and the others", Mindy said and eased her embrace around me, allowing me to easily breathe again tho I really didn't mind her tight embrace. "I want to discuss something with you seriously...", she suddenly paused, allowing the invasion of silence to completely surround us in a swirling cool mist of invisible air.

"Can you walk?", I asked curiously. She shook her head slowly. I guess I need to carry her then. "I'll carry you, if you want", the words slipped from my mouth unintentionally, making me turn bright red as she stared into my eyes with her beautiful ruby-like ones... Argh... I feel like an idiot! Dammit! I need to maintain myself if I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

"That'll be great", She whispered happily and snuggled her face into my chest, introducing a brand new feeling into my entire body and mind... I felt like nothing could ever pull us apart from one another... My heart began to race against the many thoughts produced in my head, causing me to render speechless... I don't want her to ever leave my side... wait a sec. Mood swings again? no... This is how I truly feel towards her. I'm certain...

"You make the first move", Drago whispered within my mind, causing me to snap out of my small trance as reality slapped me across the face with extreme force. I need to think of a way to confess without having her to get uncomfortable... I will do my best for the sake of Mindy. Now to get her to the living room...

Mindy's POV

Everyone but me, Frost, Frosty, Candy, Diamond and Sapphire where inside of this house. Mom and Dad stated that they have so called 'important' business to take care of. I took in a deep breath of the warm air that surrounded me and Frost like spirits of a different world, making me melt slightly and moan quietly. Frost and I sat beside each other, my head leaned on his left shoulder comfortably as the TV was shimmering all sorts of images that reflected in our eyes. I'm going to have to tell Frost that I'm alright sooner or later... I feel really damn bad for making him have to make dinner for us and having to carry me almost everywhere... But I just want him to figure out what I'm feeling deep down in my heart. The TV suddenly cranked up it's volume louder as the channel suddenly switched to Nine. After a good two seconds of pure darkness of the TV, it cut to a man and woman who looked extremely anxious and enthusiastic... Wait a second... Tomorrow is... CRAP!

"Ladies and gentlemen, you've all been waiting for this glorious day to come as it is the first time that summoning a companion or", The lady to the right of the man wearing a black suit stated and cleared her throat. "Familiar. However, this only applies to school students in Silk Elementary and High. University students also get the chance to do so, but this is ONLY for this entire month. Expect showers of love and passion this entire September as new creatures will be born from seemingly nothing. James has the details", she finished off her report happily and took a deep, heavy breath of fresh air before the camera zoomed in on the man, showing everything from chest to head.

"Well, all I can say is that the King expect unusual to happen to a certain someone", He announced and winked at the camera, sending a deadly cold chill up my spine as my mind blanked out momentarily.

The TV suddenly shut off on on it's own, leaving Frost completely confused as he scratched the back of his head before letting out a warm, quiet sigh. "Hey, don't you have to go to school tomorrow?", He suddenly asked in a curious tone, sounding almost rhetorical since I told him earlier.

"Yeah...", I sighed and stared blankly at the TV with almost no physical emotion... I felt Frost's hands slide past my waist, making me snap out of my trance as I blushed hard and looked right into his dark brown eyes that had always made me feel safe and sound no matter where we are... But... If I go to school with him and a certain someone finds out, then all of my secrets will be revealed. Every single on of them.

"Is there something bothering you?", He asked ever so warm heartedly, causing me to melt in his soft embrace as my heart raced against my thoughts and feelings that swarmed me like a wave of fresh air.

I cringed to my negative thoughts and clenched my fists just before I opened my mouth to say something. "Frost... I want to tell you something", I whispered quietly and felt my eyes begin to build up invisible tears quickly as I tried to force myself to say it. To say why I could never confess anything to him. But will he accept me after I tell him?...

"Anything", He whispered and smiled slightly, causing my imaginary tears to spring into life as one trickled down my right cheek, causing frost to gasp quietly his eyes widened in shock. "M...Mindy?", he said sounding worried and concerned.

My tears fell harder and harder by the passing seconds that proved to be countless indeed as Frost tried comforting me by rubbing my back and humming a song unknown to me in every way possible. I just don't know how to explain it to him... If I tell him, then... maybe he'll just forget about me, allowing the other person to take me instead of him. I don't want that! Please Frost! I don't want to loose someone like you! I cried harder and buried my face into his chest at I grasped onto his blue jacket with all my might, causing him to cease his song as he just stayed motionless from my sudden movement... Dead end. I have to tell him... Serenity, please, help me.

With my blood beginning to boil as hot as steam, I cringed hard before making up my mind. "Why can't you understand Frost!?", I yelled out at the top of my lungs as I lifted up my head and began to sob loudly. He too began to tear up at the first glimpse of my face as I felt right eye begin to change it's colour. "Please Frost, I only want you to know how I feel!", I cried loudly and grit my teeth tightly as my salty tears flowed out of my eyes and rolled down my cheeks onto Frost's lap non-stop, soaking his long black pants into a darker shade.

"Mindy... I'm sorry" , he whispered, causing me to shut my eyes in distress and launch myself onto him, forcing him to become even more shocked as a tear slipped away from his right eye. I sat on top of his lap with my body touching his as my legs where left on the sides. He was about to say something but I grit my teeth and flung my warm arms around him as my heart beat my rib cage, making me cry harder in pain.

"I've been a bad girl", I sobbed and sniffed every once and while as I felt his arms slowly slither behind my lower back, causing me to blush slightly... This triggered something within me, causing me to release everything from my mouth. "I've liked you from the first time we met! We had the same problems and suffered for most of our lives! Please... I've been holding back because of someone at school! He's been forcing me to bad things... because he knew about me...", I whispered my last two phrases and loosened the hug as I stared into his eyes with my sore ones that wielded nothing but regret and sorrow. I've said it... He now knows what I've done... But it wasn't my fault at all! He forced me! That... no. Frost has taught me to never give up. That's all I can do right now...

Frost tilted his head to the right slightly, causing his ears to follow in his movement before he shook his head, making his hair and ears shake before he stopped and smiled slightly. "No you haven't Mindy", He said soothingly as I looked into his eyes in disbelief and sadness, forcing out all of my happiness from my entire body as my arms dropped off to my sides. A new feeling of coldness infected me like a virus, making me feel about giving up about everything... "I will never let you go, you know why?", He suddenly asked and leaned forward, making me lean slightly backwards as our faces where right in front of one another.

"W...why?", I asked, gaining some of myself back.

"Because you're MY Mindy...", He whispered soothingly. Time seemed to slow down the very moment those touching words slipped out of his soft, pink lips... My heart began to ease itself down to it's normal rhythm as I stared into his eyes with passion and love. He's felt the same way towards me this whole time. I... I... "Please, I want you to stand strong from now on, even when I'm not around. But please understand that I know how you feel, but I'm too shy to even say that I like you", he explained honestly as I felt his tail curl around us, tightening the embrace that he held me in as my arms were stuck to my side. The pink tip of his tail began to stroke my upper back as I felt his right hand make its way to the back of my head. Is this it? The moment I've been waiting anxiously for? All these sudden images and occurrences invaded my mind as I tried to comprehend what was about to happen... I begged for only one outcome...

Frost's POV

I took in a deep, quiet breath as she tried so little to move herself away. Like she wanted to stay like this forever with me. Very, very slowly, I pushed my face forward towards hers and watched as she closed her eyes, making me too close mine. This is it... The moment in life that creates the bond between two living things. I love you Mindy... Our lips slowly made contact with each other, making me melt to how soft her lips were and how sweet they tasted. I restrained myself from going any further than just a kiss and held it for what seemed like two good minutes until I heard something creak from behind. I ignored it, only wanting to keep my eyes onto Mindy as we both broke the kiss at the same time with a small strand of saliva still connecting us with a glowing speck of saliva in the middle that weighed the entire strand down and snapped it into fragments of love...

"I...", She whispered something under her breath as her face was beyond just red.

"Mindy?", I asked quietly and smiled slightly as she looked down at my lips instead of my eyes.

"I l...", she whispered something again under her breath, making me hold her tighter as I rubbed the back of her head, feeling the smoothness of her light purple hair that dangled down to my thighs and coiled up like purple strands of rope.

"It's alright", I comforted her and looked at her in the eye just before she looked up from my mouth and into mine with her ruby like eyes.

"I love you!", She exclaimed and broke free from my embrace despite how tight I held her and embraced me with her arms around my neck as she lunged forward with her entire body, causing us to fall backwards onto the couch's back, making her have to lean forward as she slowly rubbed her thighs against mine from the sides. I blushed furiously hard in embarrassment, but it soon flushed out of me like a deflating balloon as her lips made contact with mine once again.

The feeling I receive from her kiss was more than just amazing... I felt like the whole universe was at my fingertips to control. She tasted like fruits of all kind as I felt something budge and beg for entrance into my mouth. My blood warmed up and almost boiled as I opened my mouth to feel a warm, slimy object of some sort enter my mouth and begin to explore the various places that even I never knew of. I too did the same, causing her to moan and mix more saliva into my mouth, forcing me to swallow it. My tongue touched hers and began to play with each other until one looses. After a fierce fight of flicking and twirling, I had won with my mouth feeling sore as we both breathed in from our noses so that we could keep the kiss going for as long as possible. Gently, I massaged her unmoving tongue, making her moan happily in pleasure as our saliva began seeping out of our mouths and onto our clothing. Her white shirt was dampened at her chest area, almost making her small breasts visible through her damp clothing. My chest and stomach where damp as well, but not to the extent were I would need to change them to a new attire. Finally, I broke the kiss after what felt like an eternity, leaving four strands of saliva with glowing transparent balls of our saliva weigh them down, causing them to snap into a million shards of our love.

"I love you", I whispered and felt her thighs move up closer to my pelvis as they scraped against my thighs, causing me to blush hard under the cold air that now surrounded us eerily and sending chills up my spine and blood stream like I was just dumped into the ocean with a weight attached to my foot, dragging me all the way down to Davy Jones Locker.

"Frost... I love you so much", She panted in exhaustion and smiled at me before spacing off into my eyes. "But I think we should do this somewhere else... The others have been watching", She suddenly stated and shot back to normal, leaving me as the only one who couldn't believe what had just happened...

"Frost Richtofen and Mindy Crimson", I heard a very familiar voice from behind me, causing me to snap out of my small trance and looked up behind me to see Frosty holding a black book, bare of any title nor anything else. "Do you, take this fine, flat chested girl to be your wife?", She said sounding like a complete idiot.

Mindy immediately let go of me and covered her chest with her arms with a red face that looked upset. "W...Who cares if I'm flat chested? So are you!", she exclaimed and pointed at Frosty's chest.

Frosty shrugged unamused and smiled. "At least I'm proud of them", She stated and giggled before suddenly stopping to clear her throat. "Anyway, Mindy, do you take Frost to be your loyal husband?". Sheesh! This is going to be one hell of a night...

Ruby's POV

Frost Richtofen, Mindy Crimson, I will find you both no matter what it takes. I smiled as I scrubbed off the dirt from the black stocking I wore, emitting a light brown dust cloud that was immediately swept away by the harsh air of the night. I then smiled and straightened the large white bow just below my neck and tugged on each side. But first things first, this evil creature is only going to trouble Daddy. Under the light blue moon, I held my right arm out as I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes, focusing on my true strengths and powers.

"Dragon's Rage", I whispered to myself and smiled as my red long hair fluttered behind me when the wind decided to face me head on. Right in front of me in the distance, was my foe, sent out by Charcoal to destroy Frost Richtofen. "I will not let you hurt Daddy...", I whispered and grit my teeth just before a surge of red particles invaded my right hand and formed a black handle with red gems scattered all over it, acting like grips. The blade was then formed, a small red, transparent blade made entirely of ruby. Starting from tomorrow, summoning a blade will no longer be possible, so I'm going to have to carry this blade around me everywhere.

"Do you think you can beet me child!?", The shadowy creature sneered demoniacally, causing me to smiled devilishly as my light blue eyes glistened in the moonlight.

"Not me", I said as my hair smacked my back lightly. "Flame will have the honour", I smirked and held out my blade at the foul entity. Suddenly, a dire wolf with the fur of flames and solid ashes formed to the left of me and began to bark loudly just before scratching the dusty ground, kicking up light brown swarms of dirty particles to be carried way by the very air itself. "Sick 'em".

I smiled and giggled as Flame rocketed towards the creature and lunged right through the transparent shadowy entire with red glowing eyes that pierced my very soul. But it wasn't enough to scare me.

"I have no time to play games right now! Not especially with someone the likes of you!", It screeched before suddenly an arm grabbed my leg from underneath the ground as the earth beneath me sprouted up rocks... argh! I won't loose to such a... w...what... The creature disappeared? I cursed at myself and forcefully escaped the grasp of the hand before stomping on it, making little bits and pieces of fingers and nails still attached to the bone to splatter all over the brown, cold, dusty ground along with it's dark crimsons... I looked up ahead over the hill and stared at the massive grey castle with worried eyes. I won't let that creature touch you daddy... you too mommy!

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review of what you think and I'll see you guys later!**

"_**The first kiss is what creates the bond. The actions you make is what breaks it"**_

"_**Keeping a promise is like holding onto weight that will only fall off when it has been fulfilled"**_

"_**Is it called love if you only care about money?"**_

"_**Maybe, one day, we could all live in a mansion as a big, happy family"**_

"_**No matter how many times you feed it, it will cheat on you"**_


	22. Chapter 22: A Cold Kidnap

Chapter Twenty Two: A Cold Kidnap

Milk's POV

Can Star get any more louder!? I just want to play a competitive game of Champion Chess with Chaos for crying out loud! I took in deep heavy breaths of warm air that surrounded us in this massive room, referred to as the 'entertainment' room by the one and only, King. Damn, if I knew he was going to play some game that involved the use of mechanised weaponry and blood shed, then I would've gone to the library with Chaos and Cream! Chaos smiled at me and sighed, knowing how annoyed I was by the Old Man. Cream nudged my shoulder and insisted for me to continue. I looked to the right and met with her adorable light blue eyes as she leaned her arms on the green comfortable arm rest. The whole room was polished to the maximum, sparkling in the light bulb chandelier high above the white marble ground where we all stood on, minding our own business... But that's impossible all thanks to the one and only, Star!

"Onee-chan? It's your move", Cream whispered, causing me to shake my head and smile warm heartedly at her before looking back straight ahead into Chaos's eyes with confidence and determination. "Quickly, you only have two hours to prepare", Cream reminded me, making my blood warm up in confidence and glory. Time to beat Chaos once and for all!

"Taste the power of my knight!", I exclaimed loudly just as Star screamed out in rage, muffled, from behind me. I gulped and did my best to ignore him and thankfully, I succeeded. I held out my right arm as I leaned forward off the back of my green, comfortable sofa, allowing the air to tickle my entire back. But I didn't let that wipe off the burning confidence in my eyes or face. With haste, I picked up my white chess piece that resembled a horse head from the tip off a white and created an 'L' shape towards his queen. Sweet obliteration... haha!... wait a second. The queen won't move?... dammit...

Chaos smirked and released a sigh that made me tense up in failure. "My queens special ability, deflective counter, blocks any melee attacks. Only archers and mages can defeat it, which means that YOU loose your piece", he explained in a calm tone that intimidated me for some reason. "AND", he said as his eyes sparkled under the bright light of the chandelier, causing me to turn red slightly.

"And?", I asked curiously and leaned back onto the sofa as I watched my white chess piece explode into a million pieces before they disappeared shortly after with a small, yellow glow.

"And, it means that I win, all thanks to your choice of making all of your pieces melee based", He explained in a peaceful manner, causing my eyes to widen in shock to what he had just said... Damn...

I sighed sadly then cheered myself up as soon as I looked into his eyes once again. "I guess that means I won't be...", My sentence was suddenly drowned as Star stormed up to the right of us, holding a black controller of some sort with an annoyed expression plastered across his entire face.

His loud stomps attracted our attention towards him as we stared at him like he was some criminal master mind. "I can't believe Sindy tricked me!", He mumbled loudly, echoing twice in the room as a cold chill stuck the base of my spine like a strike of passive lightning.

"Star, you ok?", Chaos asked curiously. Star took in a deep breath and raised a white eyebrow as she turned to us, looking like he was holding in his anger.

"Well, if someone you trust brings you into an alleyway and kisses you, THEN slitting your throat to take your belongings doesn't make you angry, then consider yourself inhuman", he sighed and cringed as he grasped onto the black controller with all his might. "Watch out Sindy! I won't let you get away with this!", He yelled out at the top of his lungs just as Cream sighed quietly. If Star can cause this much trouble here, then I can only imagine what would happen once we arrive at school, let alone summon his companion... Frost should be coming as well, so should Mindy. I hope those two lovers are alright. After all, it IS my duty to protect them both at all costs.

Frost's POV

I sat on the couch, staring down at my hands that lay on my lap as I anxiously waited for Mindy and the others to finish changing into their school attire. I knew very well what she meant about her doing terrible things, but now I have all of my hope entrusted into her.

"Yo partner", Drago said sounding like a completely different person or entity. I chuckled, escaping the grasp of confusion that tried to consume me and send me back into the realms of insanity. Too bad I won't be going back there in a while.

"Yes?", I asked unamused and sighed loudly.

"I want you to think about this carefully, ok?", He said as the ground suddenly trembled for a split second accompanied with a loud thud. I could of sworn I heard someone's muffled voice yell in pain.

"Sure thing, Drago", I said and curved up my mouth to form a smile as I looked forward directly at the jet black screen, reflecting a glossy black reflection of myself that inflicted some sort of confusion and fear into me. I shook my head slightly and blinked the moment I saw my blurry reflection smile. Damn...

"Do you feel different? Stronger, more creative perhaps?", he asked curiously before a sigh. This question hit me pretty hard in the gut, like someone had just stabbed me with a breaker class blade. Damn that would hurt like hell...

"No, not really. Why do you ask?", I asked in confusion.

"You'll find out soon enough, that's when the time is right. I'll see you later, I gotta talk with Serenity", Drago quickly said and snorted just before leaving me alone in the stiff silence of the early morning that caused my emotions to disappear just like that. What does he mean? I trust him with everything I have. Why do I have that dreadful feeling like something's going to happen today? Wait a second... I DO feel different... But I just can't put my finger on what or how. Time will tell, that's IF it decides to favour me.

Mindy's POV

My lungs filled themselves up to the brim with the amazing aroma of the flowers and different kinds of lovely perfume in the air as me, my younger sister, Frosty, Diamond and Sapphire followed me like shadows. Every step we took on the moist grass emitted a light scrunch that soothed me in a strange way, allowing me to think more clearer as I looked far up ahead to just see the summoning area. Oh how long I've waited for this day to arrive! Ever since I was a small child like Candy, I've been anxiously waiting for the summoning ceremony to become legal in this country. The school grounds hardly had ANY trees at all, and when it did, it would almost if not always be occupied by a group of people, enjoying the shade and talking among themselves. I hope we're not late!

Frost's POV

That's weird. I examined the long, slim black case that weighed almost fifteen kilos that sat in my palms just hovering above my lap. Who does this belong to? Milk? Nah, she has a slightly curved samurai sword. Chaos? Nope, he uses a breaker classed blade. Then who else uses a blade this ridiculously heavy... Oh don't tell me it belongs to Mindy... Slowly and gently, I firmly grasped onto the heavy black handle with black marking inscribed into it and pulled it out slightly to see a small portion of the black and white blade that reflected my eyes perfectly.

Mindy's POV

The summoning ceremony is about to commence... thankfully, everyone still refers to my last name as 'Silk', which is a big life saver... But I just can't seem to shake off the feeling like someone is watching me from within the large crowd we all where in, all staring straight ahead at the principal of the school who was very old man named Sherwoth. Very wise, and very skilled in fighting. His white long beard dangled down to his stomach as his moustache seemed to merge with his long white beard perfectly, covering his mouth slightly. His hair was too, white and it was combed straight down, almost touching his waist. His face was very old looking, but he hardly had any wrinkles. As expected from a strong and powerful elder.

"Welcome back to school my students", he said and cleared his throat just as his grey robe began to flutter in the calm, cool breeze that send chills down my spine. Today's a great day to hold this ceremony! If only Frost was here... holding me in his warm embrace under the white puffy clouds high above the earth... Frost...

Frost's POV

Mindy... How in the bloody world can you use a weapon like this!? I mean, as if fifteen kilograms of metal isn't hard to swing. Let alone slicing bullets in mid air! She must be really damn strong to even... gah! What am I doing!? I feel like a complete imbecile swinging something THIS heavy. The Ezarca and Exzera are only around five kilograms of weight which is the limit I can hold for a one handed blade... Hey, that reminds me, why is THIS here anyway? I sighed and collapsed backwards onto the yellow couch, making it wheeze out air and moan in stress. I really need to thing about this whole destiny thing in a much more advanced scale, seeing that my life depends on the future of this continent... Dammit. I'm holding everyone's burden on my back and there's absolutely nothing I can do about it... Bummer.

"Raise your right hand, quickly!", Drago commanded, making me jump up in shock as I immediately obligated to his command and did as he said while holding onto the blade with my left arm. "Good, now brace yourself!", He exclaimed, making my eyes widen in pure shock and terror as I felt like something was swirling around me... Like a wolf circling it's prey, studying it before going in for the kill.

"Drago!? What the FUCK is going on!?", I exclaimed in pure fear and began hyperventilating due to the invisible entity circling me at almost three times a second, making the cool air smack me across the face with brilliant force, easily replicating Cupa's one. Damn... I feel so sorry for Steve right now...

Mindy's POV

"Mindy Silk, focus hard and allow your heart to guide you", The principal whispered into my right ear, making me gulp quietly as I stood before everyone in the entire school, anxiously waiting for me to chant the words with a smile. I better get something good... please...

I closed my eyes and held out my right hand before reaching into my pocket for a knife with my left. The wind swooped down onto us, making the green grass and the flowers to dance like puppets to the wind. My white shirt and black miniskirt fluttered in it's embrace, making my body nearly freeze in place. Damn winter! Slowly, I pulled out a small, metal dagger from my left pocket within my miniskirt and pulled it up against my right hand. I closed my right hand around the blade and grit my teeth as I pulled the knife down, making blood spill out onto the green grass that fed happily on my crimsons. The pain was immense, but I have to cope with it unless I want to fail on this task.

"Crimson, Crimson. Red as blood, dark as mine. Let the one for me be fine", I chanted quietly and paused to take in a deep breath of the cold air that swept across the school once again. My eyes shut more tightly as I brought my left hand back down to my side and continued the chant. "FrostBitten or not, is he cold or hot? Please allow me to bring forth him...", I grit my teeth as the wind blew once again with a loud, intimidating whistle that robbed us all from noise, leaving us to stay silent... Nothing happened... Did I do something wrong or is this supposed to happen? As I opened my eyes, I felt destroyed to see a large puff of black smoke right before my eyes... I screwed up...

Frost's POV

Ack! I can't see anything though this smoke! I tried my best to manoeuvre around the smoke, but to no avail at all. I grit my teeth as I held out Mindy's blade forwards, suddenly feeling light and swung blindly in fear of being attacked. At once, the smoke cleared from my lethal slash, disintegrating into small dust particles that where carried away by a gentle breeze... I lowered the blade to the ground and stared wide-eyed at the massive crowd in front of me, all staring at me in shock... w...what the... who the... why the heck am I here? Many feelings of confusion and fear invaded my mind immediately as my blood cooled like I was injected with ice into my bloodstream. I gulped and observed the crowd, spotting a few familiar faces and some weird creatures that I haven't ever seen in my entire life nor heard about them. Like a water golem at the far left... Hmm? I blinked as I managed to just see some purple strands float in front of my face. Mindy?

"Frost?", I heard a sweet, feminine voice from behind as I felt an arm touch my shoulder just before the purple strands disappeared from my vision.

"Mindy?", I questioned in curiosity accompanied with confusion. Slowly, I turned around and smiled brightly the moment I had the first glance at her adorable face that looked teary but at the same time, happy. "Mindy...", I whispered and stared blankly into her ruby eyes before wrapping my arms around her and pulling her close to my chest tightly.

"So it worked...", She whispered to herself and sighed just as I released her. "Anyway, stand your ground and stay close to me", Mindy said suddenly and turned around with a smile to an old man who looked really damn wise and powerful. I can even feel his intense aura fighting against mine in a fierce fight. He smiled back to Mindy and pushed her gently to the right with his left hand as he took a step forward towards me, holding out his right hand for probably a hand shake... but he held it out like he was going to shoot out a fire ball!

"So the king was right", He said in a surprised tone and closed his eyes as he sighed. "So you're Frost Richtofen, the fifty first host of Drago", the moment those words left his mouth, his eyes fluttered open and immediately, he pushed his hand forward onto my chest. I suddenly was unable to move against my free will as a burning sensation began to flood my entire body, causing me intense pain. I couldn't even talk let alone scream for my life! Argh! It hurt like a hundred syringes injected into my body at the exact same time and then poured over with alcohol or ethanol. Not even my own tears were able to leave my eyes as I tried my best to cry in pure agony, but obviously failed. "Just a little more", he said and finally, after what felt like an eternity of agonising pain, he moved his hand away from my body along will all of the pain and my intentions to weep. What kind of black magic is this!?

"You ok?", Mindy asked worriedly as she stood to the right of the old man.

I smiled as the wind blew once again and took in a deep breath of relief. "What's going on?", I asked confused and shyly.

"This is Silk High, this is where students from this country are educated and learn to fight for self defence and for offensive situations", Someone to the left said, making me turn towards the source. There, I saw a woman who wore a black robe that concealed almost everything and had black hair with white skin. Her eyes where the colour of the deep, dark ocean.

"Offensive?", I asked curiously and raised an eyebrow.

She nodded sadly and sighed. "We'll explain it to you. All of it", she said and shook her head. "But right now, you're going to have to stick with Mindy since you're practically her guardian".

"Companion? Familiar?", I asked confused since the summoning was for these things only, not for a guardian.

"You weren't a figment of imagination. You where alive, that's why you're not a familiar", the old man explained simply, making my heart beat faster as I turned towards him. "The event is now over", he announced, making the stiff silence of the students behind me suddenly become a wildfire of conversations and rustling of the green grass. "Frost, Mindy, I'll see you two with your friends", the old man said and nodded before suddenly disappearing into a firework of yellow sparks. An electric mage? How strange...

I looked up into the sky with a sigh, admiring the beautiful light blue sky that always made me wonder about life. What happens after death, what purposes does each individual bear and why the Humans have such a deep hatred towards us, most of all, FrostBittens... Time will tell me soon enough, even if I don't clearly see the picture. Suddenly, I felt two arms quickly slither themselves behind my back as I felt something soft dig into my chest. I looked down and smiled as I looked into Mindy's red, shiny eyes that reflected my dark brown ones in a fascinating manner.

She then released me and held onto my right hand with hers. "C'mon! Let's go, shall we?", Mindy exclaimed cheerfully and tugged me forward, almost making me trip over and collapse face first onto the damp green grass that shivered in the cool winds of winter.

I smiled at her and sighed. "Sure thing...", The moment I said that, I felt some strange feeling like I was being watched from behind. Sudden noises of crunching behind me caused me to clench the sword I held tightly. Instinctively, I spun around and immediately, my eyes widened in terror as I grit my teeth and stepped to the left to just dodge a vertical slice of a silver broadsword that would've easily cut me in two. What would happen to Mindy if that were to happen!?

"Mindy, do me a favour and leave him before I tell everyone your little secret", A male voice said from up ahead. I felt enraged to what he had just said and studied his appearance well... Then it hit me as hard as a boulder strapped with dynamite... He matches exactly as how Mindy had described the boy last night! The crowd suddenly became quiet, like they had just fallen into some sort of trance...

Mindy grit her teeth in anger and looked right at me with a flaming phoenix burning in her eyes as she nodded at me. I nodded back and tossed the heavy blade towards her horizontally. She caught it with ease and slashed the grass swiftly, making it launch behind her like confetti. The boy wore everything in a dark green colour. From his shirt to long pants, even his eyes where the colour of the forest! The wind blew his short, messy blonde hair to the left of him as he grit his teeth in anger.

"Tell them, what do I care", Mindy stated with edge in her voice, sounding like she was holding back a shout.

"Haha! Really? REALLY?!", He exclaimed and sighed, calming him down as he touched his forehead with his left hand and leaned forwards like this was funny to him. "Do you think I honestly care? Why do you think I persuaded the King to make you join the Games?", he questioned Mindy and laughed, making her cringe in anger.

I stood there, dumbstruck and emotionless... I'll slaughter him... No matter what, I'll demolish his bones and puncture his heart with my teeth! "Frost!", I heard from within the crowd as I managed to spot a girl with blonde hair and beautiful fox like ears on the top of her head. Milk. "Be careful! He's going for you! Not Mindy!", She screamed out as an unpleasant silence chilled me to the bone, making the boy smile devilishly and stare right at me.

"Get the teachers right now!", Mindy exclaimed to the crowd and at once, they all began to move about in haste towards the iron gates at the far end of this plain, grassy field. I could barely see the outlining of the main building past the gate, but that didn't distract me from the situation served right before us. The only ones that stayed in the field where Frosty, Milk, Chaos, Star, Diamond, Sapphire, Cream, Candy and Sindy along with a few other that all smiled at me devilishly.

"GUYS WATCH OUT FOR THOSE GUYS!", I screamed out at the top of my lungs as I watched them launch themselves for an attack towards the others.

"Nice try!", Frosty exclaimed and shouldered one of the men that charged at her right into the chest, making blood cough out of his mouth as he was launched backwards onto the soft grass.

"I'll take care of this guy, Mindy, you go help the others!", I ordered in a shout as I felt my blades take form within both my hands, emitting a beautiful glow of both red and yellow fireworks. "I'm your opponent!", I exclaimed.

"Haha! I don't plan on killing you", He sneered and laughed evilly as he threw his blade away and dug his right hand straight into his pocket. What is he up to? "I plan on permanently changing you to your light form so I can keep you in a my grand prize. The final blood of the Frosbitten, I can't wait", He said and licked his lips before he pulled out a bottle of some pink fluid jumping up and down as he toyed around with it. Dammit... I might have and idea on what that may be.

"I won't let you!", I said with courage and grit my teeth tightly.

"Oh? Then here!", he laughed and threw the potion at me like a bullet... I had no time at all to even blink as the glass vial shattered point blank on my chest... Argh! The pain was more than just intense. It felt like I was in the very flames of hell itself as I collapsed onto my knees and felt my body begin to change... Fucking hell... I felt the cool air tickle my exposed thighs, causing me to blush furiously hard as the pain ceased, allowing me to get back on my feet...

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!", I screamed out in pure agony before my mind suddenly went blank...

Mindy's POV

I ducked a horizontal slash and sent a vertical slash towards my foe, causing him to split in two as his entire entrails spilt out like mushy pasta with tomato sauce all over the green grass, happily feeding it. I grit my teeth and turned to my left to see a girl in Coal's arms. F...Frost! I clenched my fists and charged at him, only to be repelled back by some sort of magical barrier. I flew back a couple of meters and charged again with my sword held up high above me. I jumped and slashed downwards will all my might, making the magical barrier slowly break but he just smiled and held a dagger to her throat just as she woke up in shock.

"I...I can't move...", Frost moaned weakly and let out a few tears. "Mindy... Don't leave me...", she whispered as her tears fled from her eyes and splatted onto the grass below us.

"I won't!", I yelled and pushed harder.

"Stop right there or else", Coal threatened and pushed the blade harder against Frost's throat. I ceased immediately, not wanting to let Frost get hurt and at the same time, my heart began pounding against my chest like pistons. It hurt painfully, causing me to fall to my knees and drop my sword as I looked up at Frost and Coal in sadness and despair... "If you really want her back, then declare Champion Chess Survival Games against me, this is why I wanted you to go to the Games. This is why Frost came back with you! No matter how hard you try, you will always make the others around you get hurt... Like Frost. If it weren't for you to summon her, then this would've never of had happened!", He scowled at me like a teacher and began laughing uncontrollably and ceased immediately as I looked to the right with a weak will to live and saw Milk in the arms of some weird entity... It sent frightening chills down my spine as it's red eyes met mine, forcing me to back away in fear. What the hell is it?!

"Master Charcoal", Coal said and smiled at the entity as it walked into the magical barrier like it wasn't even there. "I have her. What should we do with her?", he asked with a devilish smile.

The entity touched her face with an outstretched hand and then felt her black, long, silk like hair before pulling it up close to it's empty face and smelt it. "We will keep her. Whatever you do, do not loose", the entity spoke in static before turning towards me with what looked like a smile. "I must thank you for getting the hard part out of the way, Mindy Crimson. Too bad you're just like the rest of your pathetic race, always depending on others. Goodbye and good riddance", It said... I was crushed to my limit of sanity as looked down at the ground and began crying tears of unending sadness...

"Mindy... I love you...", I head faintly from ahead and watched as the two turned their backs to me.

"Catch!", Coal said and tossed something towards me backwards... I'm dead... "An explosive finale", he said as I looked at the small grenade in my palms...

"I love you too", I whispered to myself and felt the wind brush my entire body like hands as I felt the grenade expand... Is this it? Am I going to die?... no... not until the very last breath of air leaves my lungs!

My right eye glowed light blue as I grit my teeth painfully and crushed the grenade with my bare hands, and threw away the shards of the green fragments that would've killed me a millisecond later. Now I have a reason to fight... Not for survival, but for the one I TRULY love. I won't let you down, I promise with my entire life... Frost Richtofen... If I want you back, then I will get you back and never leave your side EVER again. Just you wait Coal... Just you wait.

"Frost will kill him, I'm more than sure of it", Serenity whispered soothingly to calm me down. Surprisingly, it worked but made me fall into despair and sadness of loosing the one I love the most. "There are a lot of things no one knows about Frost, heck, even Drago doesn't know".

"I don't care...", I sobbed and punched the dirt, making it explode into many particles of brown balls that formed a small brown haze.

"Accept the fight, and I'll show you what I mean... But first things first, do you want Coal to die?", She asked me in a serious tone.

I nodded furiously and sniffed. "Yes... I want him to suffer eternally!", I exclaimed in sadness just before I was restrained by arms that pulled me back. "Lemme go! I want Frost back!", I yelled out at the top of my lungs as I cried uncontrollably.

"I know how you feel! Milk was taken too!", Chaos stated and wrapped my body and arms with his, making me calm down a little. "Please, don't stress out too much... I know exactly how you feel...", he whispered.

"I will tell Drago to tell Frost. No blood shall be spared and he will roam in the realms of insanity for all of eternity...", Serenity said in an eerie tone only to be achievable by a ghost or a spirit... I want to kill that Coal even if it's the last thing I'll do... But please, Frost, stay safe... I cried one last time just before I fainted from the unbearable stress of this cruel, relentless world know as reality... Tomorrow, I will save Frost and Milk, no matter what it takes...

I took in a deep breath and looked into the mirror inside of my bathroom. I smiled devilishly at my right eye... Let the Games begin. But first, let's get the others ready for the battle today...

**Sorry if this chapter felt really different to the others, but I hope you all enjoyed it as this Story is nearing it's finale. Stay tuned for the next chapter, leave a review on what you think about this chapter and the story so far and I'll see you guys later!**

"_**Fight for nothing, then you ARE nothing"**_

"_**Rage, and confidence are two things that blind people from the truth"**_

"_**Fighting with fear may be hard, but you will be able to keep yourself from dying"**_


	23. Chapter 23: The Final Showdown

**I want to thank you all for supporting me and reading my story. I put a lot of time and work into these chapters and every time I read the reviews, I gain hope and the strength to never give up until I finish the chapter! Thank you all for helping me come this far! I hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty Three: The Final Showdown

Milk's POV

Where am I?... My head throbbed painfully as I looked straight at nothing but the endless deep depths of my closed eyelids that caused so many to go mad. The rustling of chains emitted from the right as screaming emitted from the left, making my golden, soft ears twitch as I grit my teeth slightly, trying to comprehend what on earth was going on... Is this a dream? A bad dream of endless screams of pain and despair?... No, this is far from imaginary. I could feel my body, cold and numb in various places as I was being carried by some thick creature that literally felt like a bloody boulder. Why can't I open my eyes? Is there something blinding me perhaps, or am I to frightened to even move a muscle? Either way, I was petrified, laying motionlessly in some entity's cold arms as I rocked from side to side. What's going to happen to me? The smell of blood filled the air eerily like they where bonded to the air molecules themselves, bursting into my nose, causing me to tear up in pain. It stung like salt on a wound but I forced myself to ignore the pain, unless I want to join the screams of the damned. Rustling of armour emitted from directly in front of me as footsteps followed. Then suddenly, I head the metallic noise of metal scraping one another to the right of me... the first thing that came to mind was a sword pulled out of it's metal case... Is this the end of me?... No... There's so much more to accomplish in this world. Things I want to do and things I want to say... I'm sorry Chaos, I guess this is the end... The air stood silent for a brief three seconds, inflicting fear into my mind and proving dangerous towards my slowly draining sanity.

Frost's POV

I sat in the corner of the majestic room meant only for the kings and queens to live in, hugging my bare knees tightly as I felt the cool, perfumed air slap my face, reminding me of the things that cause me to feel so depressed and destroyed. I can't even find the will to carry on... I'm all alone with Milk, kept as a figure and a trophy for the man. Does he have any regret... any guilt... any feelings? My eyes began to dampen up due to all of my memories flooding my mind like a tsunami, causing me to feel a great amount of guilt destroy my entire body and nearly depleted me of my sanity that I no longer needed.

"Frost, you can't go on like this. Cheer up a bit", I heard drago say soothingly and comfortably as it snorted out what sounded like flickering flames from his nose. Maybe even from his mouth...

I closed my eyes slightly and sighed as a crystal clear bead of my sadness dropped from my left cheek and splashed onto my left wrist, emitting a shining yellow star from the light bulb high above on the white ceiling. The walls where painted in red for royalty and importance, as the carpet was too, a red colour. It's fuzzy red fur tickled my thighs and butt, but what do I care for such childish complaints? I just want to be free from this hell hole... To see the others... Mindy. I grit my teeth and clenched my fists as my entire body tensed up in pure sadness, holding in a sob that I dared not to release. My body trembled and vibrated as I slightly opened up my mouth and let out an unintentional gasp of sadness that made my tears roll off my face harder as it splashed onto my arms and slid down under me, dampening my entire attire made specially for me. I bit my bottom lip softly and let out another gasp of sadness before gritting my teeth painfully, trying to ease my pain as it proved to be too much for me to handle, even for someone like me... I've always had the will to thrive. But why... Why can't I find it? Why do I feel so crippled... so... weak?

I sobbed and opened my mouth as a loud gasp escaped from my mouth, causing Milk to awaken from the large bed built for kings to the right of me, suddenly staring at me with the most concerned face I have ever seen in my entire life. "I... want to go home...", I whimpered out and began to sob uncontrollably, but at the same time, quietly.

I stared down at my knees in despair and sadness in this cruel, cruel world as Milk quietly flung herself off of her bed, making it moan in relief before she approached me with careful steps that flattened the carpet. "Frost. I'm here for you, you know that?", she whispered, trying to get me to calm down. It didn't work at all.

"Mindy... Ruby... I've lost them both...", I sobbed and sniffed the cold air that surrounded us like banshees, making Milk look sad as she sat down beside me with a grunt and tightly embraced me within her warm arms that felt very similar to Mindy's, making my eye widened in more sadness, knowing that I may never see the person that I love the most in my entire life ever again... what a way to live... what...a way...

"Frost, if I know Mindy, then she's probably looking for you right now", Milk said soothingly into my black, cat-like ears on the top of my head as she pulled me onto her like a mother. "I'm you're guardian, and I only want the best for you... Please don't let the light of your form consume you. Please allow the darkness to too, over take that body of yours", She pleaded in a tone that caused me to suddenly cease sobbing as I suddenly saw an image... an image that literally froze me to the very bone as my eyes where open as wide as day, and my pupils contracted to the size of a small dot... It was me... hung up on a tree with a smile as my eyes where the colour of blood with my life dripping out of my uncanny smile, filled with many razor sharp teeth... what the fuck is going on to me!? AH! AH! ARGH!

"F...Frost!?", Milk asked in complete shock and fear as I was in an uncontrollable fit of fear and horror... I screamed out as loud as I could as Milk backed away in pure fright and shock, staring at me with wide eyes. I held my hair in my hands as I clenched onto my head in pain and agony of pure insanity as I felt my body begin to break and shatter into a million pieces of my remaining sanity. "FROST!?", Milk screamed out in terror as the brown doors burst open to reveal two heavily armed guards who quickly rushed towards me in their rustling iron armour as they held their swords towards me.

"What's the matter with you!?", One sneered angrily and pushed kicked me backwards, making my head smash against the red wall as I suddenly stopped screaming and instead, began breathing heavily as my tears suddenly faded away like I was cheered up all of a sudden... But that's impossible... "Crazy bitch!", He spat and grit his teeth before turning around with an angered facial expression. What's going on? I... I'm hungry for some reason... I clenched my fists and smiled as I felt myself gain the will to live once more and felt my own blood from the back of my head trickle down from the red wall behind me and dampening my white dress to the colour of blood.

"I will not forgive you!", Milk suddenly exclaimed and charged at them, only to be punched in the gut by the same man that kicked me. She grunted and gasped for air as blood escaped from her mouth. Suddenly, the man grasped onto her neck and began to choke the life out of her... I somehow couldn't feel any regret or mercy... Like it was completely drained out of me. I lifted up my hands in front of my face and stared into my palms in confusion before I slowly clenched them and felt my anger build up from within me, making me stand up from the floor and leaned to my right as I felt dizzy and happy at the same time.

"Let her go...", I said with an uncanny smile plastered across my face as I tilted my head to the left and stared into their very souls with my piercing eyes that said it all... I am no longer sane, nor even classified as a human or thing.

"O...or what?", The man who held Milk by the throat sneered with anger, but I knew well that he was afraid dearly of me.

My tears tilted to the left as I held up my hand in front of my face and slowly, began to laugh. "Frost, I'm sorry that it had to turn out like this", Drago apologised dearly as I ignored him entirely and laughed until a good six seconds passed, making both the men growl angrily at me as Milk began to suffocate.

"Enough talk... Let's eat", I simply said as I lunged at them with lightning speed and bite the man's arm off with my razor sharp teeth that I hid under my mouth, causing Milk to fall down to her knees in complete shock and fear. I munched quickly on his bones and flesh that tasted so sweet, hearing the beautiful noises of his bones snap and crack with every chomp I made. Blood gushed out of his right shoulder, revealing his exposed bone as he cried for mercy. I will never forgive them! "You're", said and smiled, exposing all of my teeth as my mouth widened across my entire face uncannily, causing them both to beg for my mercy. "Dead", I finished and finished them off once and for all...

Milk's POV

F...Frost?! H...how... n...no! I sat on the floor motionless as I watched Frost begin to feast on their bodies like a wild animal feasting on a weak prey... This can't be right. THIS CAN'T BE! Suddenly, her gaze was set upon me, causing me to stiffen up in complete fear as she smiled and tossed away a limp, limbless body full of blood onto the carpet with a loud thus. She then stood up and began to walk slowly towards me, but this time, looking like the normal Frost once again. I'm not going to take any chances to find out if this truly IS Frost or not. From what I have just witnessed, it's a monster that feeds on living flesh! Instinctively, I backed away and struggled to get up onto my feet, making the floor thump with every mistake I made. She sighed and shook her head before easing herself with a deep breath before I knew it, she was right above me, allowing me to see her pink and white panties that made me turn to a slight shade of red.

"I have a favour to ask of you, Milk", She said and crouched down to my level and stared into my eyes as I shielded my head with my arms. She let out a loud sigh and sat down right in front of me before taking possession of my right arm.

"Please! Don't eat me!", I exclaimed in fear and almost cried as I held back my ready-to-go tears building up from within my eyes.

"Listen", She said, sounding like the REAL Frost just as she held my arm right in front of her mouth, making me grit my teeth and TRY to pry myself out of her grasp but she proved to be far too powerful for me... I stopped my flailing and debated whether or not if I should trust her... I finally came to the conclusion f trusting her and stared into her beautiful red, ruby-like eyes that shone in the light bulb above on the white ceiling covered with dangling entrails... Scary... "I want to bite your arm and drink some of your blood. After that, I'll get us out of here", She explained in the kind tone of Frost's just before tilting her head to the left, waiting for my approval... I grit my teeth and sighed.

"Please be gentle", I whispered...

Mindy's POV

This is where the fight would have to be held. I took in a deep breath of the mossy stench that suspended with the air around in this grassy field, bare of anything but old, crippled structures of the ancient past. From broken pottery to caved in houses of stone that looked more like boulders that debris.

"AHAHAHA!", A voice laughed from seemingly nowhere, causing me to be wary of my surroundings. Dammit, why did I have to come out here alone!? I should have waited for the others to come instead of running off, thinking that I can win against someone who possesses the strength of Charcoal. After all, Coal IS his son... I'll slaughter him! His blood will be the dawn of a new book! I looked around me, left right, behind and up but did not even see the slightest hint of where he could be hiding. Suddenly, I turned around and was hit point blank in the stomach with a strong, clenched fist of pain that almost ruptured my organs as blood seeped fro, out of my mouth. I slid back on my feet a couple meters back, making a trail of brown smoke blow into the air as I clenched onto my stomach in pure agony. "Still weak as ever, aren't you Mindy. Too bad that Frost's going to be the barer of my child when I'm through with you", Coal announced as he stood right in front of me all of a sudden and sent another earth shattering punch to my gut and this time, it probably destroyed my organs... Fuck! The pain was immaculate and I could hardly breathe as I clenched dearly onto my stomach in pure pain and agony with tears of both pain and sadness pouring out of my eyes.

"Wh...why?", I asked in a sob, making him smile evilly as he pulled out his silver sword from behind him.

"Because I want to show my father that I can truly take care of things on my own", he explained and chuckled as the wind blew and whistled, making my light purple hair flutter from behind me in a spectacular manner. When the wind died, he held the blade to my throat and smiled. "Game, over", He stated and chuckled. Is this it? Am I really going to die right here and right now? Without seeing Frost for the final time?... what a life I had lived... What a life...

Suddenly, I opened my eyes to see a girl right in front of me who jump kicked Coal to the right, launching him a few meters in mid air then colliding into a bunch of copper pottery. My heart raced as fast as steam pistons as I stood up and thanked the mysterious young girl who had red hair and looked strangely familiar. But now's not the time to think about the past, now's the time to set the future to the right course!

"Mindy!", I heard from behind me, instantly snatching my attention as I twirled around in surprise to see the others rushing up towards me in a small crowd with all of their weapons ready as Coal stood up and smiled.

"This should be fun!", He exclaimed and grit his teeth as he rushed at us with lightning speed and with a shadowy, black aura surrounding him like the flames of a candle or pilot light. "Don't think that you'll win against me!", he exclaimed as I felt my stomach twirl in pain. Damn that punch of his!

Diamond and Sapphire fought him head on as we too, tried to interfere but this proved useless due to an invisible barrier that proved to protect him from everything we've tried. Heck, even explosives are useless against his shield! Diamond and Sapphire kept on slashing and slashing at Coal in a synchronised manner, but their flaw was that they were too synchronised, making Coal easily deflect their blows and send strikes of his own whenever he got the chance. Dammit! I clenched my fists in anger and guilt as I began to think about a special boy. Black, messy hair, great eyes, black cat-like ears and warmth... Frost... Wherever you are, I will save you!

"Ahhh!", Diamond exclaimed as she was knocked down to the ground and pushed kicked back fifteen meters back before she collided head first with a large rock, knocking her out cold.

"Y...You bas...", Sapphire stopped abruptly in shock and fear as she looked down to her stomach to find a silver blade, soaked in her own crimsons, right inside of her and sticking out of her back...

I grit my teeth in anger and charged at Coal and held my blade to my right as the handle glowed it's symbols a bright white as I lunged it into him, but out of all the odds faced against me, he dodged it, making me run forwards as he pried the blade out of Sapphire and lunged it into me...

"Fool", He whispered and laughed demoniacally just before my vision faded to nothing but the blackness behind my eyelids that cause so much fear to overrun me in various ways... like to never, ever wake up ever again... Is this how the cycle of life revolves? Live and die?... No... Not while there's still someone among us who can turn the tides of the battle.

My eyes fluttered open one last time as I focused on Star as he began to heal everyone including me slightly with his light powers, causing Coal to grit his teeth in anger, releasing me, and charging up to Star with all his might as he dangerously held out his sword overhead like a ninja. He swung vertically but Star blocked it with his staff as he held it up horizontally, making the blade bounce back in recoil. Star smiled and got too cocky... Dammit... He leaped forward and swung his white staff at Coal, only to be dodged with a sidestep, making him loose balance and all to the ground. Coal used this opportunity to stab Star right into his chest, forcing out his blood and just missing his heart by mere millimetres.

"There is nothing that will save any of you!", Coal claimed and sent a spine chilling glare at me as his aura grew brighter and pointed his sword right at me in a threatening way. "So suffer the unbreakable blade! LET IT SLICE YOUR INSIDES TO MINCED MEAT!", He screeched, hurting my ears slightly as I watched him rush at me in slow motion... My skin tingled as I clutched onto my stomach and grit my teeth just before letting out my final words...

"FROST!", I Screamed out at the top of my lungs and closed my eyes, waiting for my swift death... Frost... I'll miss you the most. Farewell my... love...

"EZARCA!", I heard a familiar voice scream to the left and as soon as I opened my eyes, a flash of black light engulfed Coal, making him scream out in pain before he was sent off spiralling into a boulder that completely crumbled upon impact. "I won't let you win!".

Frost's POV

He ran right up to me and swung viciously and recklessly at me, making me able to see through his attacks and grab his right shoulder with my left hand, pulling him towards me and giving him a migraine inducing heat butt that has the potential to break one's skull into thirteen different shards of a white ball. He held dearly onto his head with his left hand as a purple bruise formed at the centre of his forehead, making him mildly stunned, giving me the opening to a new attack that drago forbid me to use, but oh well? What harm can it do if it's used on a guy like this? The grass danced to the shivering coolness of the heavy air that made it heavy to breath in as I smiled and lunged my legendary sword into his stomach before pulling it our along with a pink, thin strand of rope and blood that spilt to the ground, feeing the grass. I grit my teeth and smiled uncannily at him as I stared into his eyes.

"W...what are you?", He whispered in pure shock and fear for the first time ever. I sighed and gripped the handle of my blade harder as it began to emit a black fire-like aura.

"Insane", I whispered and lunged the blade right into his chest, spilling his blood as his ribcage split open and collapsed into fragments of white, hollow calcium. He screamed in pain as my blade grew darker and darker with each passing second until eventually, I threw him away to the ground with a loud thump. I felt no regret in killing him as he is responsible for many deaths... time to use my move! "Banish!", I exclaimed and stabbed it right into his chest again, forcing it into the earth below him as he smiled faintly and sighed as he beaconed me to come closer. I did so curiously. I want to her his final words.

I knelt down beside him and stroked his blonde hair, causing him to smile at me warm heartedly as he grunted one and a while since my blade was still, stuck within his torso. "You know... I never really wanted to kill anyone", He whispered quietly into my ears, causing me to stare blankly at the horizon with a shocked facial expression as regret and guilt began to beat my body like a gang of tough men... W...what?...

"What do you mean?", I asked in confusion and looked down at him in pity and pure sorrow as my surroundings became completely plain and white. Like this was some lost dream, never to return unless he finally dies...

He smiled and raised a hand to my face, touching the softness and even my lips... "You know... I've been doing all of this for the sake of my mother... but I have just realised that she was already dead", He said sadly, causing me to gasp in shock and apologise to him quietly with my heart.

"I'll render speechless for the rest of my days", I whispered and pulled out a dagger from my pocket and immediately held it to my throat, threatening myself as I let my tears fall... The amount of guilt that fought against me was insane... I've never felt anything like it ever in my entire life but at the same time, I feel like it's much more easier to bare...

"Do whatever you like... But remember this, you have an excellent ability in persuasion and getting one to understand that life truly is... I'll one day meet up with you guys and hopefully we can all get along well", He said and sighed before closing his eyes, and opening them up once more... I wanted to kill him so bad from the start, yet now all I feel is regret and guilt. Life's full of twists and turns I've heard... and I learnt it the hard way. "Keep those you love close to you... not like what I did. And don't let others decide for you... This... is... goodbye...", He whispered his final words ever so soothingly, making my heart turn ice cold and pump arctic water all around my entire body as I watched him disappear into tiny white, glowing particles of bright lights that flew down into the white floor...

I dropped the dagger, making it vibrate loudly as it collided with the white ground that slowly turned to the grassy field of blood and sorrow. Immediately, I suddenly felt really damn drowsy and collapsed onto the ground face first right beside someone who smelt like a pleasant mixture of fruits...

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did and don't forget to leave a review on what you thought about this chapter or the story overall! I want to thank you guys again for supporting me and reading my story, it really motivates me to write more and to think more creatively. I'll see you all later!**

"_**I saw the truth... the dark truth that the light is keeping and the darkness is warning"**_

"_**Give me a sword, I give you war"**_

"_**From truth, to facts, to stories, to legends, to mythology, to imagination"  
**_


	24. Chapter 24: The New Way To Play

**Thank you guys for motivating me to write this chapter as this one was fun to write for some odd reason. Hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did!**

Chapter Twenty Four: The New Way To Play

Frost's POV

What's on my mind right now? Life? Death? Love?... I can't seem to figure out what I truly want. What could it be, I wonder. Nothing perhaps? No... It can't be. What's my reason to fight? Why am I spilling blood... So many things yet to be deciphered, but at the same time, there's so little... I remember having a wish as a child. A wish that I thought was silly and impossible, seeing that I'm a FrostBitten and partly a nut job... Anyway, what IS my wish? Ah, I'm so forgetful at times like these... Only time will tell... Memories are things meant to remind you of yourself... The never ending spirals of the forever darkness behind my eyelids suddenly turned to a bright red, indicating that there's some sort of light source shining onto me, painting me in light. I sighed and rubbed my left cheek onto the soft pillow under my head as I tried my best to continue sleeping. My warm embrace around the white pillow tightened as I overlapped my right leg over it and drooled onto it. I don't want to wake up... I just want to go back to my dream land and fulfil wishes that I can't seem to even remember... How odd.

"Frost", I heard someone whispered into my ears from behind, making me moan and bite a mouthful of the pillow as I let out a muffled sigh. It's so comfortable like this... So warm and safe. What reason is there for me to move an inch? "C'mon", the person whispered and put a hand onto my right arm and began to shake me vigorously, causing the blanket to slowly loose grip of my body, causing it to slide off like an avalanche to my elbows.

"I wanna sleep", I moaned in a muffled voice and sighed, making whoever stop abruptly before letting out a girlish sigh that sent a few cold chills up my spine. Suddenly, the bed shook once as a soft scrapping noise emitted from behind me as my blanket was lifted up from my body before two warm arms slithered around me, causing me to turn red in embarrassment.

"We're all waiting for you to come out for breakfast", A sweet, soothing voice whispered into my ears, causing them to twitch in shock and happiness as my eyes fluttered open and stared blankly at the white wall in front of me.

"Mindy?", I asked in a whisper as I continued to stare blankly at the wall with widened eyes, exposing my dark brown irises that shone in the sun behind, reflected by the glossy texture of the walls. "Is that you?", I asked in a curious and cheerful tone.

"Yeah", She whispered and dug her face into the top of my back as she smelt my fragrance that I sadly could not. "I love your smell... Flowers...", She moaned, making me blush hard and smile slightly. Suddenly, I felt two small cushions begin to press against my back as my grey fox-like tail suddenly raised it's fur like a frightened cat. Dammit, why do I have to have the unusual things. I mean, Milk practically has the same tail as me, only in a different colour and I have yet to see it do something unusual. "Let's go and eat breakfast", She whispered cheerfully and tightened her embrace around me, causing my face to redden even more as her two cushions where pressed deeper into my back... Argh! I cannot let these things get to my mind and make me think negatively! We're both girls for crying out loud!

"S...sure", I stuttered out shyly, making her ease her embrace around me as she let out a quiet sigh that caused me to exhale in relief. She then pulled back her arms as she sat up from the bed and placed her soft, delicate right hand onto my head, causing me to loose my grip on the white pillow and slowly turn around to face her, staring deeply into her dark red ones that spoke to me in an unknown language.

"The king left a package for you. It's in the living room if you want to open it up", She said, making me nod softly just before I sighed and suddenly felt an intense pleasure strike my bones like a raging torpedo. I melted on the spot and sunk into the white bed with my eyes partly open as I stared into Mindy's eyes with happiness and pleasure... Please don't stop rubbing my ears... "Having a blast?", Mindy asked rhetorically and smiled warm heartedly at me, making me slightly open my mouth for no reason at all, barely exposing my pink tongue and white, shining teeth. "Alright, I'll kiss you".

I couldn't even react the slightest to what she had just said until she stopped rubbing and was an inch away from my face with he soft, pink lips ready to make contact with mine. I gasped quietly and backed away with a red face and looked to my left in pure embarrassment... I don't know how this'll work, with us BOTH being girls... But still, I love her with all my heart and soul. I looked back at her with some shock as she stared into my eyes looking sad...

"Mindy, I still love you. It's just that...", I stopped as soon as a tear trickled from her left eye, making the guilt stored within me pull me down, causing my heart to thump like crazy, bashing against my rib cage like an enraged animal. "Mindy?", I whispered concerned and clenched my fists softly, trying to fight against the burning guilt within my heart.

"...I know...", She whispered and blinked as more tears sprung out of her red, glistening eyes that rolled down her cheeks. "Please, don't let it be a barrier to out love", She stated and wrapped her arms around me unexpectedly and sat on top of me as her hands pinned mine down to the sides, causing me to looked up at her in sudden shock as her tears fall onto my face... warm, crystal clear tears of sadness. "You're still Frost no matter what!", She sobbed and grit her teeth like she was in agony as she continued to sob and gasp every once and a while. "I don't care! I just want you! Don't ever think that simple things like this can cause us to separate! I love you!", She cried and immediately, she leaned down onto me, still holding tightly onto my hands from around the wrists. "Please...", She whispered and patiently waited for my answer as her tears continued to fall onto me like raindrops.

All of my guilt suddenly disappeared for an unknown reason. Like the words that left Mindy's soft lips changed me... I slightly opened my mouth, ready to say something, but instead, I was struck into shock by Mindy's sudden kiss... Her soft lips wrapped around mine and rubbed them softly as he begged for an entry with her tongue. I hesitated for a fixed moment before I came to my senses and slowly opened my mouth, allowing her soft, pink, slimy tongue to enter and fight against my own tongue for dominance. Her eyes where closed in pleasure and happiness mixed with lust as I had mine wide opened with an extremely red face. I didn't mind kissing her, but it's what the others will think. I don't want them to know, especially her parents. Damn, what will they think of us? What will they think of Mindy? Agh... such a cruel world this is.

"Min...mmmph!", I moaned loudly in the kiss as she forced me to swallow her saliva, strangely, her paralysis poison doesn't seem to affect me. Maybe it doesn't work if it's for love. I stared into her closed eyes with love and closed them slightly, allowing my negative thoughts to disintegrate to nothing but atoms of the unknown. She then broke our kiss, pulling back just a few inches away with only three strands of saliva still connecting us in our unbreakable love. The strands snapped into a million pieces, disappearing into thin air just like that. Her eyes slowly opened, revealing her dark glorious dark red ones that stared into mine with love and lust.

"I love you so much...", She whispered soothingly and sighed as her tears faded away from her red, gorgeous eyes.

"I love you too", I whispered and smiled warm heartedly before she sparked up like someone had stabbed her in the back. I wonder what's up...

"Oh! The others are still waiting for us", Mindy quickly said and straightened her back as she pushed down on me, making me sink down into the bed from my hips. My blood cooled unexpectedly and I blushed furiously hard before she smiled at me and got off, making the bed moan and wheeze out air in relief.

I slowly flung myself out of the bed and landed hard on the brown wooden floorboards, echoing a loud thump that shook the window pane like an earthquake for a split second. I sighed and took in a deep breath of the cold air through my nose and looked down at myself to check of anything was misplaced or if I was wearing something appropriate... WHAT THE HELL AM I WEARING!? I nearly choked on the air as my eyes widened in pure shock and horror... I grit my teeth and looked up ahead to see Mindy who was too, was looking at me with a red face and a smile.

"What are you wearing?!", She exclaimed and placed both hands on her hips as I tried to desperately cover my chest and special spot with my arms. Who the hell put this on me?! A light blue and white stripped underwear and a blue singlet that was partly see through!... I have an idea on WHO it might have been... yes... the Old Man. Wait till I get my hands on him! I swear, he'll never, ever have children for the rest of his life when I'm though with him!

Drago's POV

This is going to take a while. The potion that Coal threw at Frost extended the time for him to stay in his light form has tenfold. Looks like he, or should I say, SHE, has to get used to the new body no whether she likes it or not. Serenity's sanity is slowly decreasing by the day... Frost needs to get there as fast as he can. With the help of me, I'll make it as soon as possible... And it all begins with the package that I asked the king to send to Frost. But I'm afraid that his days of being a king will end sooner or later... Once it begins, the new era of dark and light will take place. Charcoal must be stopped before he can claim any more kingdoms. Creeper Kingdom has been exterminated of the remaining goblins, but those three hundred thousand was only a small percent of Charcoals entire army... Frost must conquer him and regain this continent once and for all... I will do wherever it takes to help you, Frost Richtofen. Let's start with the swords first...

Frost's POV

I walked into the living room with a red face and had my arms stuck to my sides like a soldier, ignoring the prying eyes of the others, ESPECIALLY the Old Man. They all sat on the yellow couches with what looked like toast and butter in their hands. They looked perfect. Not even a single burn mark! I took in a deep breath of coffee and slowly walked towards them, feeling a cold breeze slap my face softly and making me close my eyes for a split second.

"What would you like to eat?", Chaos asked in a nice tone, sounding almost like me in my OTHER form or what I would like to call, normal form.

"Anything", I said shyly and walked to the left of the couch directly in front of the wooden table that stood still in the middle of the three couches.

"Toast?", Chaos asked and held out a piece of brown, steamy bread. Suddenly, I felt the urge to vomit like that thing was hideous. What the hell? I shook my head slowly, making him pull it back and hold out a banana. Instinctively, I agreed but my guts told me no...

"I...I'll take it", I stuttered and held out my arm to grab the banana to my left. Chaos too, held out his arm to try and give it to me when all of a sudden, I tapped on the shoulder, making me ignore Chaos and turn around in disappointment.

It was Star, or who I'd like to call, the Old Man, smiling at me with a happy facial expression. "Frost! My second wife, how are you doing?", He asked in a gentlemen's tone. Gentlemen my ass! I'll slay him right and right now! "What's wrong?", He asked and looked all over my body with his eyes and raised his right hand to his chin and stroked it like he had an invisible beard. Probably does considering he IS and old man. I mean, his hair is white, well, technically it's grey but who cares! "Why are you wearing a black miniskirt instead of a light blue and white stripped underwear? Did you not like it?", He asked, faking his innocence and confusion. I'll crush his two little peas that he calls his 'manly hood' into dust and incinerate them to ashes!

"W...Who changed me?", I asked with edge and clenched my right fist into a ball of capital H for hurt.

He widened his smile and scratched the back of his head as he let out his answer. "Well, let's put it this way. I changed you cause you're my second wife", He explained, making me turn bright red and feeling my blood begin to boil as my heart began bashing my rib cage like an animal. "But damn... You have such soft bre...", I kneed his groin hard with all my might, causing him to let out a weird scream that made me and the others laugh including Sindy and Mindy's parents.

"Are you that desperate?", Milk joked, making the others laugh harder. Star fell to his knees, holding dearly onto his groin as he stared at the ground and very slowly, moved his head up, looking me straight in the eye with his white ones that inflicted fear into my very mind... Crap...

"Frost... I'll rob you of something that you'll never get back", He whispered and smiled devilishly as he tried to get up, but the pain made it too hard for him to do so.

"Sorry Star", I apologised dearly and moved closer to him to try and make him feel better. Damn, why do I feel so guilty for doing this. The last time I did it, I ran off laughing my butt off! I stood to the left of him and was about to crouch down beside him until he suddenly grit his teeth and smiled even more evilly.

"Better get running", He whispered, causing my eyes to widen in shock and fear as he stared into my eyes like a murderer... I gulped and backed away, feeling the dreadful chills vibrated up my spine and making the hairs on my tail to spike up.

"Should we help?", Mindy asked and watched me as I turned around and made a break for the wooden stairs to my left, thumping the wooden floorboards with each step I took.

"Nah, Frost deserves it", I just heard Sindy say, making me look to my left as I ran up the stairs to see her form a devilish smile, inflicting confusion and fear into my entire bloodstream... I'm so dead!

Milk's POV

"Say, why didn't Frost want to eat the toast", Mindy's father asked curiously as he looked dead on at me from the couch to the right, directly adjacent to the one on the left.

My body froze in place when he asked that question... Darn it... If I tell, then maybe they'll get the wrong idea about Frost. The cold air slapped my face, causing me to sigh and look down at my right arm, partly covered with a white bandage soaked with my rough blood... She's a cannibal... She cannot eat any other meat but certain beings. Like humans, goblins and even giants. But she CAN eat vegetables and fruits... what do I say?

"Milk?", Chaos asked concerned, making me snap out of my thoughts with a blink and look to left, right into his black eyes that shone in the morning sun from behind him.

"Ah, yes...", I said, trying to sound like I was fine but deep down, I was confused and worried on what might happen to Frost if the others find out... I have to tell them tho, no matter what. It's for the best for everyone to know before it become to hard to believe.

Frost's POV

I put all of my weight onto the brown wooden door and grit my teeth as Star tried to bust in with all his might. My body became weaker and weaker with ever thrust he made to the door as every earth shattering push he made became stronger and more forceful. Argh, I can't loose so an old man! Especially from Star!... My body began to strain from the last lunge he made, budging the door slightly, making my back ache and throb in agony. I... will break if keep this up! He sent another lunge, twice as hard as the last which forced me to move away from the door in pain and fear to what he's going to do to me. I spun around and anxiously waited for him to burst into the room... I have to face him no matter what, even if it mean hurting him. Heck, he's probably going to do the same to me! I guess it's fight now...

"Prepare yourself!", He said loudly in a low, scary tone before bursting though the door with tremendous force, flinging the door to the left with a loud, earth shattering bang that burst my eardrums for a split second, making me unaware of my surroundings as my vision blurred and returned back to normal. He disappeared!? To where!?

I grit my teeth painfully and looked to my right, then to my left. He isn't here anymore... I took in a deep breath of the cold, calming air that surrounded me like a mist before exhaling with a smile. Thank goodness for that!

"Now what?", I asked myself in a whisper before taking a step forward, only to be grabbed by the arms from something behind me. A jolt of electricity travelled up my spine as my insides twirled due to how fast I was pulled backwards... but by who?...

"Surprise!", Someone said from behind as I was pulled onto the side of the bed with brute force. "Don't think I'll let you get away this time!"... Star!? Ahhh!

"What are you doing to me!?", I asked in complete shock and fear as my body was restrained in his arms from around my waist tightly, never letting go until he decides to, making me sit on his knees... What did he mean by rob me of something I can never get back... wait a second! N...NO! "Y...you can't!", I exclaimed loudly and was ready to burst into tears.

"Can't? Of course I can! You're going to loose your dignity when I'm done with you!", He announced, making my heart bash my rib cage in absolute fear.

"Please! I have never done it before! I...It's my first time!", I yelled out and almost released my tears that where beginning to form from within my eyes, slightly blurring my vision.

"Huh? You've never played Call Of Duty before?", Star asked curiously and in a tone that intimidated me. Wait a minute, so this is what this was about? Just a game not... I took in a deep breath and exhaled out all of the negative thoughts that blinded me from common sense. Thank goodness for that.

"Well, I've played it a couple of times", I said in a much more calmer tone as my fears disappeared like steam.

"Ok rookie! You're punishment is to verse me my chosen team in Black Ops Two. Mindy will be your team mate, along with a few others", He explained, making me sigh quietly. "If you loose however, then I get to wash you tonight", he whispered into my grey, cat like ears before releasing me... I will not loose to him! Not now, not ever!

"Game on!", I exclaimed and clenched my fists tightly.

"Game over!", He exclaimed as I stood up from his knees and turned to face him with a grin of confidence and courage. Time to make this Old Man become even older!

Mindy's POV

Cannibalism eh? So Frost can't eat anything else but human meat and plants. Bizarre indeed. It's been three hours since the incident, and needless to say that Star went out and bought the very first virtual reality gaming headsets. It's scary if you ask me. Anything could happen to your body from the outside without you even knowing! But the good side to this is that these headsets MUST be returned by morning, meaning that there'll be no future problems because of this new technology. Heck, even phones are becoming like super computers! Technology is really magical, but in a way, I like going out to places with my sword in hand along side Frost... Just like in the games. Man, how fast these two weeks have gone by. The best two weeks of my entire life... All thanks to my new friends and Frost. I sighed as I watched Star noisily install the new machine into the gaming console, integrated inside of our TV. The headsets looked more like oversized black goggles with a black elastic at the back for a more comfortable wear. I hope that nothing bad happens during our game...

"Hey Mindy", Star said as he inspected on of the glossy black goggles in his hands.

"Hmm?", I asked and sighed quietly, waiting for what he has to say.

"Choose one game for us to play after Black Ops Two", He simply said and looked to right at me with his white, glowing eyes. I thought about it. Would Battlefield be any good? Nah, maps are too big for a small group of players. Attack On Titan? Nope, I do NOT want to see anyone get eaten alive. C'mon, think!... Oh!

"Trouble In Terrorist Town, or, TTT for short", I said, making Star nod and smile.

"Bloody perfect!", he exclaimed and sighed before looking back down at the gaming goggles in his hands... This should be good.

Frost's POV

Everyone sat in the middle couch in front of the wooden, rectangle table except for me and the Old Man who sat on the couch closes to the staircase while I sat on the one closest to the kitchen, or, he sat on the one to the left of the TV and I'm on the right. Beside me was enough room for half of them to fit as I would sit on the soft yellow arm rest to my right. The TV was on for Mindy's parents to observe our tactics and game play. No idea why the want to watch but I'm guessing that they want to see their daughter smile... Oh how I love seeing Mindy smile. The old man glared at me and I glared back like this was some old western shoot out.

"I go first", He said and looked over to his right and picked Sindy. Obvious choice. She stood up and walked silently towards Star and sat down with a very quiet thud. Guess it's my go now.

"Mindy", I said and as we exchanged smiles. She walked up to me and sat down right beside me, almost cuddling for warmth.

"Chaos", Star said and snapped his fingers, making Chaos slowly stand up and yawn as he walked up to Sindy and sat beside her.

"Candy", I said.

"Oh, I'm not in it, neither is Cream. But you can choose Anna if you want to", Candy said in an innocent tone.

Anna? Who's that? "Anna?", I said just before A girl to the left of Milk stood up and walked up towards us and gave me a warm hearted smile. Why haven't I seen her before? Am I THAT blind? Dammit, Star's old effects are transmittable! Even by just looking at him!

"Diamond", Star said.

"Milk", I said.

"Sapphire", He said and smirked at me as our last member sat down on our yellow couch. "Looks like you guys are one down. Too bad for you! Prepare yourself Frost!", He exclaimed and leaned down to pick up his virtual reality goggles before strapping them onto his eyes. So this is it, huh? The games begin as soon as we put these on, seeing that Star has gone COMPLETELY silent. Maybe we should leave him like that? I chuckled at my thoughts and looked to my left to see everyone asleep with their goggles on. Alright, I guess it's my turn then.

Very slowly, I bent down to the ground and picked up the smooth, black goggles and immediately strapped them onto my head, blinding me from all vision until suddenly, my entire body shut off...

Mindy's POV

The download isn't too far off. Just three minutes more then we can show those guys what we are truly made of. I can't use any powers or abilities in this since it's just a game. But the realism is highly insane, simulating death and blood loss. Heck, even the recoil is more than enough to kill you! Two minutes and thirty seconds left... I can't wait! If this is Call Of Duty, then I'm sure that there are perks to counter things like fall damage. Lightweight will probably even protect you even if you jump off Mount Winterfall! Or Marathon, unlimited stamina. Too bad that's natural to me. I sighed and listened to nothing but the beating of my heart. Thump, thump, thump. Blood goes in, then out... Two minutes left. I will not let an old pedo touch Frost!

**Thank you guys for supporting me all this way like always! Tomorrow I'll be receiving my exam results and if they're better than expected (75% Minimum since I have NEVER gone below that mark ever in a science test) then I will definitely post the next chapter tomorrow because of pure motivation. But if not, then I'll still do my best to release the next chapter tomorrow! Leave a review on what you think about this chapter and I'll see you guys later!**

"_**Another world? Bah, that's for people who can't find new happiness in this world"**_

"_**Life's a game and it's not fair, I break the rules and I don't care"**_

"_**Break the rules in a game, you get punished. Same thing applies in real life"**_


	25. Chapter 25: The Finale

Chapter Twenty Five: The Finale

Frost's POV

Create a class huh. I see, very simple indeed. I'm inside of this large white, glowing room that held many, and when I say many, I mean ALOT of weaponry. Literally! To the right there's Assault rifles lined up on horizontal metal bars across the walls. Left, right and centre where guns and armour along with some clothing. Oddly, when I arrived, I would have thought that I would change back to my original form but sadly, my hopes where shattered like a window pane suffering many pelts of bullets. I would prefer blades instead of these murderous weapons but, oh well, I can't argue with the game. I sighed and walked up towards the assault riffles with a clear mind. My footsteps made dragging noises since I wore no shoes, but I didn't really mind since this place has some footwear and clothing. I held out my right hand to choose what gun I wanted from the wall. Needless to say, I'm very picky, especially since I can only have one class... I looked up at the white ceiling with a sigh of annoyance... wait a second. I could see a sentence formed with large green text... wait what? This ISN'T Black Ops Two? I blinked and shook my head before cringing in frustration. Let me guess, Star forgot to put Black Ops Two and instead, put on Trouble In Terrorist Town. Dammit Star. Now he wonders why he's called an old man. Bloody hell... well, now what?

"Twenty seconds", I heard someone say from seemingly nowhere, making me look around in shock with widened eyes. I shook my head and clenched my fists. With a sigh, I regained my composure and blinked blankly at the assault riffles, all painted in jet black paint, looking fresh and brand new. With my heart and soul ready for anything, I took a quiet step forward and reached for a black AK47 with my right hand when suddenly, my hand was repelled back by some mysterious force. I grasped onto my hand with my left and held it up to my face in shock and confusion. What? Why can't I get a gun? I sighed and blew at my fingers before letting my arms flop to my side lazily, trying to figure out why on earth am I not able to touch a gun.

"Ten seconds", The voice said, making me grit my teeth and look anxiously around with my head and eyes, trying to find who the heck was saying these things.

"Who's there?", I asked in a strong, firm, girlishly tone as I clenched my fists into balls of agony, ready to strike anyone who decides to do anything funny.

"Five", My heart raced and began beating the life out of my ribcage. "Four", I clenched my fists even more tightly before realisation hit me as hard as a brick to the face... In this game, you have to look for your OWN guns scattered all over the place... "Three", I blinked and smiled faintly, rejecting all of my negative thoughts that blinded me from the obvious. "Two", I took in a deep breath and exhaled it all out before taking in another one. "One", It finally said before suddenly, my entire surroundings was instantly replaced by a brown dusty field enclosed with large silver fences topped with barbed wires. The entire area consisted of wooden structures that looked fragile but in a way, it's probably really damn tough.

I sighed and heard a buzzer sound from out of nowhere, making me jump in shock and fear. Dammit, I hate sudden noises! "Thirty seconds till the game starts", A male voice said, making me take in a deep breath and look down at myself... WHAT? I choked on the air stuck in my wind pipe as I tried to recall when in and how I even put these socks and boots on. They where blue and white stripped and reached up mid thigh, making me feel a sudden serge of insecurity smash my skull against the wall of anxiety. My boots where brown and only reached to the half of my shin which is a good thing.

"Fifteen seconds", The voice said after a loud buzzer, making my heart beat faster as a small gust of wind blew across the field. Ok, now I have to find a weapon and survive. Let's do this!

I smiled as the dust kicked up from behind me like fireworks the moment I made a full sprint towards a small wooden hut, bare of anything but another entrance, letting the sunlight seep through and a square window to the right. My luck is beginning to shine! Quickly, I looked down and grinned as I bent over and held out my right hand to pick up the small box like pistol on the dusty brown floor. It looked brand new with it's glossy black paint, making my eyes spark with courage. This is more than enough for me to win. I straightened myself with a quiet groan and held the gun with both hands, my right on the handle where as my left cupped it from under. My finger leaned on the trigger, ready to pull back the black trigger if necessary.

"Game start! You are a traitor!", I heard the voice say, making something trigger within me, casing me to smile devilishly. Let's get this party rolling! I ran out of the entrance and looked to my sides to make sure that nobody was watching. The cold air tickled my exposed skin and face as I ran to the right of a large wooden fort and turned the left corner to be face to face with Star. I held the gun to his face and smiled, ready to pull the trigger.

"Woah!", He exclaimed and pointed his black painted shotgun at my face as he grit his teeth seriously. "We're both traitors", he said simply, making me have second thoughts of shooting him... Dammit. If I kill a team member, then my position gets revealed for one whole round. I can't let that happen.

"Alright", I sighed and lowered my gun, making it point to the ground harmlessly as he too, lowered his weapon. "Got any ideas?", I asked curiously and looked around to see if anyone was trying to do something funny.

He placed a hand on his hip and nodded. "The others have formed an early alliance during the thirty seconds, they seem to trust each other with their hearts, meaning that they know that we're the traitors", he explained in a low tone and pointed towards another wooden fort behind him that had a balcony on the second floor... suddenly, a white glint resembling a star caused me to cringe as it stung my eyes. Wait a sec... Oh shit!

"Get down!", I yelled and lunged at him, making us both fall onto the brown dirt as a bullet just passed us by mere centimetres.

"Oh shit!", Star exclaimed in fear as he scrambled from under me up to his feet and quickly dragged me up. My heart began to smash at my rib cage like hammers as we made a break towards a white, worn out car that provided as cover for us.

We slid onto our knees on the last meter to the car as a bullet just whizzed by my face in slow motion. It spiralled in the air majestically as it blurred out its surroundings due to it's intense heat and friction. Time resumed once again. Star grit his teeth and clenched the handle of his gun tightly like it was the reason for the deaths of the innocent. Clearly it is, but this isn't the time for that. Now is the time to win!

"Frost, I have an idea, but bear with me", Star said hastily under peer pressure as he stared into my dark brown eyes with his pale ones. I nodded and obligated to whatever his idea may be. Reckless or not, I do not care. "We go in loud and heavy", He said.

"That's a terrible idea", I whispered and jumped a little as a bullet whizzed by the car from behind me, making me re-think the idea. "Actually, we'll do it", I said in a scared tone, making him smile slightly as he slowly stood up just barely reaching the roof of the car and opened to car door. Immediately, a hundred bullets pelted through the car door, making my tail and ears stand like a frightened cat as Star tried his best to pry the car door off of it's hinges, creating a dreadful screeching noise that hurt my ears. It felt like an eternity of bullets piecing through the broken glass of the car until finally, Star had successfully pried out the white, scratched door with one, massive heave.

He grunted and recoiled backwards in pain, unfortunately revealing himself from the back of the car... The bullets stopped firing at the window and soon, they where bombarded onto Star who had no chance of escape... I gasped in shock and horror as his blood splattered onto my face like ketchup... His body was filled with holes and his eyes where lifeless, not even showing the slightest glimpse of white... Just pure pale... I grit my teeth and closed my eyes, not wanting to know that my close friend has just died before my very eyes. It somehow became hard for me to even believe that he isn't truly dead. Why couldn't it be me!? Why... Argh! I felt an immense pain strike me within my stomach... when I looked down, I began tearing up and sighed. Game over. Looks like we loose this round. I took in a deep, painful breath, making my stomach bloat slightly for the final time in this world. My vision blurred out slightly as I heard shuffling of the dirt emitting from behind... Game over...

Mindy's POV

The game lasted for only one round? That's something I should've saw coming, seeing that Star was the one who actually made up the rules and such. But right now, I don't want to say bad stuff about him nor Frost. The moment we won, we where back in reality while the other two experienced sever headaches. Frost had a little more than just that tho. She's cured of his mood swings but that came to the cost of deadly fever that forced Frost to collapse the moment she woke up. I hope she has a good night sleep... I'll be with her the whole night, giving her my warmth and love. Ah, I can't stop thinking about him, her, whatever. I took in a deep breath of the beautiful aroma of the house and began my ascend up the wooden staircase. The floor made a quiet thump with every step I took towards the top. Frost should be a sleep... After all, that fever is definitely a killer type. I turned to the right once I made it to the top and quickly twisted the golden doorknob to my room with my right hand and slowly, pushed it open. The light seeped into the room, painting it with colour as I felt the wall for the light switch. Ah, here we go. I flicked it on with a satisfying 'click' and looked at my bed, bare of anyone... My eyes widened as I nearly choked on the air from the negative thoughts of loosing Frost again... Where the hell did she go!?

Frost's POV

Wow... The universe is so pretty... My head throbbed in agony, but that didn't stop me from staying outside in the cold winter night, sitting down in a patch of grass not too far away from the front door of the mansion. I had my head tilted upwards, admiring the beautiful night sky that shone millions of yellow and white stars of hope accompanied with purple and red nebulas soaring though the space like clouds. I sighed, making a transparent smoke exit my mouth before disappearing into the cold air that kept a continuous cold breeze down on the kingdom, never stopping as it toyed with the flora all around me, making them dance like puppets. I can't believe that such a sky like this even exists in such a place... there's so many lights and traffic, more than enough to drown out every single star but here, this is very strange yet why am I caring so much? I should be happy that I am able to live to see such a sight. There's so many things under way and there's so little time until something happens.

"What are you doing out here in the cold alone?", I heard a soothing voice from behind accompanied with the soft scrunches of the green grass that tickled my thighs. I looked down at my legs and sighed, realising why I was wearing these socks in the game. Someone had put them on me while we where all in-game. I suspect it to be Candy or Cream, seeing that they both look up to me and really care about me. After all, I DID bring them back from insanity... "Aren't you cold? And don't you have a fever?", The quiet voice from behind asked concerned before the scrunches grew louder and louder until they stopped right behind me.

"Mindy?", I asked curiously and sighed. She giggled and sat herself down to my left, making me turn to her... "Anna?", I asked in confusion and shock.

"Surprise", She said as her hair and red cat-like ears fluttered to the left in the cool, calming breeze that never seemed to end.

"What are you doing out here?", I asked and gazed back up into the night sky in awe, admiring the amazing spiral galaxies coloured in pink and blue.

"What are YOU doing here? Mindy's worried sick about you and you still haven't opened op your package", She said, making me look down to my left at her as she twisted her body to the left and turned back towards me with a large wooden box that I failed to see due to the darkness of the night. The moon sat up, isolated from everything but it's amazing light blue glow that painted the land with light. "Take it, it's yours".

I placed both my hands around the box and took in a deep breath. My mouth curved upwards slightly into a smile as I carefully took the box from her and placed it right in front of my legs. It felt very smooth for something that causes painful splinters and the top was sealed shut via three white pieces of tape.

"I better get going now... say...", she suddenly said as she was about to lift herself from the soft grassy ground. I looked right into her light blue eyes, resembling someone who I tried my best not to remember... "A Ruby never dies, just remember that, Daddy", She said and smiled at me warm heartedly before lifting herself up and making a break back towards the mansion...

I smiled and felt a tear run down my right cheek in both pure shock and happiness... Ruby... I sniffed and sighed. "Why am I crying?", I asked myself in a happy tone as I rubbed my damp eyes before looking back down at the wooden box. Well, I guess the first thing to do is to open it. Very gently, I tore off the white tape and stuck them to the edge of the box before unfolding the top of the box... Inside, were two black leather sword cases, just the right size for the Ezarca and Exzera. I took them both out and put them to the side carefully as I continued to under cover what else was inside of this box that began to feel more like a surprise crate. I took out a small metal container that felt heavy and pulled it up close to my face before I opened up the lid. I was surprised to see at least thirty small throwing blades. Quickly, I closed the lid and placed it aside as I continued to ravage through the things within the box. There where at least seven syringes inside containing some sort of light green chemical and finally, an envelope with a red 'R' on it, meaning a letter from the King. With curiosity, I tore open the envelope and pulled out the letter with haste and unfolded the page... The moment I read the words, I knew that things are just going to get tougher and tougher... Dammit... Only one month till we have to go by King's orders, no matter what... But now that the humans have allied with the goblins, promising extermination to our continent... I will not allow that to be... Only time will tell... But until then, let's keep living in the present for our future.

"Frost, are you prepared for the journey?", Drago asked in an excited tone, making me smile and clench my fists in courage and confidence.

"Yes!", I exclaimed and punched the cold air above me with my right hand. Nothing will stand in my way!

"Haha!", Drago laughed and sighed immediately after. "Me and Serenity will be guiding you and Mindy the whole way", he said, making me feel much more secure and forget about the negative thoughts from earlier.

Serenity's POV

Only one month until Frost and Mindy arrives at the Skeleton Kingdom. Good, any more later and I'll probably go insane... I wish them all the best of luck... Frost, Save me...

Frost's POV

The lights up above the sky remind me of my past... I've always wanted to fly. Soar up higher than even the clouds and Thris itself... Dreams are only achievable if you put your mind to it long enough... Charcoal, you better prepare yourself!

Shora's POV

So this is the uncharted lands that 'They've' been telling us about. Our allies are the goblins from her on now, no questions asked. I took in a deep breath and looked from left to right as I walked down the dusty road of what was once a kingdom of winter. Right now, the race that originated from this place are near extinct, about one hundred only remains and are currently used for 'Freak shows', labour and entertainment. How disgusting us Humans have become over these past fifty years. Twenty fourteen, soon twenty fifteen... And I'm still unsure why I chose to defend this place... And why my two friends and I were told to kill someone by the name of Frost... I sighed and pulled out my silver pistol from my brown, tactical belt from around my waist and inspected it in my hands, covered with a studded black glove made of fine leather. All those mythical creatures that we call mythology, where once true, but where forced to move away from our race due to how dominant we are now... But this Frost guy... There must be a reason for why they want me to kill him. But orders are orders, and I must obey them at all means necessary... One month they said...

**And there you have it, the final chapter of this story! I WILL be making the next book that continues this story very soon! It will be called 'FrostBitten: Conquering Darkness'. I hope that you all enjoyed this story to the very end, leave a review on what you thought about this story and I will see you guys in the next book!**

"_**No pain, no gain"**_

"_**It ain't about how big the guns are. It's how you use one"**_

"_**Dreams are what your heart desires"**_

**'FrostBitten: Conquering Darkness"**

**Extended Summary: A new era of darkness begin to unravel upon the entire northern west quadrant of the globe. The duo in destiny, Frost and Mindy, face a serious crisis that could wipe out the entire continent in one fatal swoop. The jokes stop, the Kings take their seats and play their best cards in this epic journey to defeat the ruler of darkness, Charcoal. Contains Mob talker, References, Adult Themes, Extreme Gore, Epic Fights, Use of Language, Mature Content, Strong Emotional Love and Pure Adventure Mixed in With a Great Dose of Fantasy!**


End file.
